Ο σκοτεινός πρίγκιπας
by emerald eyes 1987
Summary: Η Μπέλα συνοδεύει τον αρραβωνιαστικό της στον πύργο του νέου του εργοδότη αφήνωντας πίσω το σπίτι της στο Λονδίνο. Όμως ο κόμης της φαίνεται γνωστός, υπερβολικά γνωστός. Μήπως τελικά έχει γυρίσει σπίτι;
1. Κεφάλαιο 1ο

Κεφάλαιο 1ο

Η Μπέλα ξύπνησε από ένα απαλό σκούντημα στον ώμο.

«Μπέλα, γλυκιά μου φτάσαμε», η Μπέλα άνοιξε τα μάτια της και αντίκρισε τον αρραβωνιαστικό της να της χαμογελάει γλυκά. Ένιωσε ένα ελαφρό κοκκίνισμα στα μάγουλά της καθώς ένιωσε το ζεστό του χέρι στον ώμο της. Τις τελευταίες μέρες ήταν συνέχεια μαζί του λόγο του ταξιδιού και ένιωθε να έρχονται πιο κοντά πλέον. Ο νεαρός άνδρας βγήκε από την άμαξα και της έδωσε το χέρι του για να την βοηθήσει να κατέβει. Ως συνήθως παραπάτησε και βρέθηκε στην αγκαλιά του. Ένιωσε να κοκκινίζει περισσότερο.

«Ω, συγνώμη Τζέικομπ. Είμαι τόσο αδέξια», την άφησε.

«Δεν υπάρχει κανένα πρόβλημα Μπέλα», την παρακολούθησε καθώς έφτιαχνε το φόρεμά της και το καπέλο της. Το πράσινο κολάκευε τα καστανά της μάτια και το λευκό της δέρμα. Τα γάντια έκρυβαν τα μικρά ντελικάτα χέρια της. Τα δύο χώραγαν στην παλάμη του ενός χεριού του και λάτρευε να τα αγγίζει. (.com/photo/2470789160101608381pvFDQo)

Θυμήθηκε να τα παίρνει στα χέρια του το πρωινό που την ρώτησε αν μπορούσε να ζητήσει το χέρι της σε γάμο από τον πατέρα της. Η απάντησή της ήταν ένα έντονο κοκκίνισμα και ένα γνέψιμο του κεφαλιού της. Φίλησε τα χέρια της και έτρεξε κατευθείαν στον πατέρα της.

Ο επιθεωρητής Σουάν είχε δώσει χωρίς κανένα δισταγμό την άδειά του. Ο Τζέικομπ ήταν ο γιος του οικογενειακού του φίλου και τον ήξερε από παιδί. Ήταν απολύτως σίγουρος πως η Μπέλα μαζί του θα ζούσε μία ήρεμη ζωή. Τον εμπιστευόταν τόσο που δεν προέβαλε καμία αντίρρηση όταν ο νέος ζήτησε την άδεια να πάρει μαζί του την μνηστή του λόγω του νέου του εργοδότη.

Η νέα του εργασία απαιτούσε από τον νεαρό Μπλακ να μετακομίσει προσωρινά στο κάστρο του νέου του εργοδότη και να βάλει σε μία σειρά τα περιουσιακά στοιχεία του κόμη.

«Έτοιμη;»

«Ναι», της έδωσε το χέρι του και εκείνη το πήρε. Άρχισαν να προχωρούν προς το κάστρο. Ασυναίσθητα στάθηκαν για μια στιγμή για να συνειδητοποιήσουν το θέαμα που απλωνόταν μπροστά τους. Όπως και στην Αγγλία το κύριο στοιχείο ήταν η πέτρα. Όμως οι αποχρώσεις ήταν σε σκούρο καφέ, σχεδόν μαύρο.

Η αρχιτεκτονική του ήταν σχεδόν γοτθική δημιουργώντας σου δέος με το μέγεθός του. Ο Τζέικομπ ένιωσε δέος. Η Μπέλα ένιωσε δύο πράγματα, φόβο και μία ακατανίκητη έλξη. Σήκωσε τα μάτια της σε ένα από τα παράθυρα και είδε την μπορντό κουρτίνα να κινείται κρύβοντας το άτομο που στεκόταν από πίσω της.

«Μπέλα, έλα. Είμαι σίγουρος πως θέλεις να ξεκουραστείς λίγο πριν το δείπνο», εκείνη έγνεψε και τον ακολούθησε. Έφτασαν στην πόρτα. Πάνω της υπήρχε ένα σχέδιο σε μπρούτζο. Ο Τζέικομπ σήκωσε το βαρύ μέταλλο και χτύπησε την πόρτα.

«Αναρωτιέμαι τι είναι αυτό το σχέδιο; Κάποια από τα σημεία έχουν φθαρθεί και δε μπορώ να καταλάβω τι δείχνει»

«Είναι το οικογενειακό οικόσημο. Στο κέντρο είναι το λιοντάρι που συμβολίζει το ατρόμητο κουράγιο, το χέρι είναι η ικεσία για πίστη, ειλικρίνεια και δικαιωσύνη, τα τρία τριφύλια κάτω συμβολίζουν την αιωνιότητα, τέλος το V κάτω συμβολίζει την προστασία, τους χτίστες ή άλλους που έχουν ολοκληρώσει κάποια εργασία ως υπηρεσία πίστης στην οικογένεια», απάντησε η Μπέλα αυτόματα.

«Και αυτό το κατάλαβες απλώς κοιτώντας το;», η Μπέλα δεν απάντησε στην ερώτησή του. Φοβόταν τι απάντηση θα έδινε. Δεν ήταν απλή υπόθεση αυτό που είχε αναφέρει. Ήταν μία ξεκάθαρη δήλωση. Λες και το ήξερε από πάντοτε. Αυτό που της έκανε εντύπωση ήταν πως η δήλωσή της είχε ένα τόνο υπερηφάνειας και δε μπορούσε να καταλάβει το λόγο.

Η πόρτα άνοιξε και μπροστά τους στεκόταν ένας ψηλός ξανθός άνδρας με γαλανά μάτια. Ο υπηρέτης έκανε μία γρήγορη υπόκλιση του κεφαλιού.

«Καλησπέρα σας. Είμαι ο Τζάσπερ. Καλώς ήρθατε στο κάστρο του κόμη Μάσεν. Παρακαλώ ακολουθήστε με. Ο Μάικ θα ανεβάσει τις αποσκευές σας στα δωμάτιά σας», προχώρησαν μέσα ακολουθώντας τον. Οι τοίχοι δεν ήταν βαμμένοι αλλά ήταν 'ντυμένοι' με ταπετσαρία υψηλής ποιότητας με το οικόσημο σε διαφορετικούς χρωματισμούς ανά δωμάτιο.

Η Μπέλα έβγαλε το ένα γάντι και άφησε τα δάχτυλά της να αγγίξουν τον τοίχο. Λες και ο χρόνος σταμάτησε, σκέφτηκε ασυναίσθητα.

«Κύριε Μπλακ, αυτό είναι το δωμάτιό σας», είπε ο Τζάσπερ και άνοιξε την πόρτα. Το ζευγάρι έμεινε με το στόμα ανοιχτό. Τα πάντα, οι τοίχοι, τα έπιπλα, ακόμα και τα σεντόνια του κρεβατιού ήταν σε διάφορες αποχρώσεις του χρυσαφιού.

«Αυτό είναι το χρυσαφί δωμάτιο. Θα έρθω σε λίγο να σας το δείξω αφού όμως συνοδέψω της δεσποινίς Σουάν στο δικό της διαμέρισμα»

«Τι χρώμα είναι το δικό της;», ρώτησε ο Τζέικομπ με χιούμορ. Ο Τζάσπερ στάθηκε και γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει.

«Μπλε, βέβαια», και βγήκε από το δωμάτιο. Η Μπέλα τον ακολούθησε. Είχε αρχίσει να σκοτεινιάζει και δε μπορούσε να διακρίνει καθαρά τον χώρο. Ακολούθησε τον Τζάσπερ όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε για να μην τον χάσει.

«Γιατί δεν ανάβετε τα φώτα;», ρώτησε.

«Το κάστρο δεν έχει ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα, δεσποινίς»

«Και πως βλέπετε;»

«Με κεριά. Έχω φροντίσει να σας αφήσουμε αρκετά στο δωμάτιο. Αν σας ενοχλεί θα φροντίσω να ενημερώσω τον κόμη…»

«Όχι, όχι. Δε θέλω να γίνομαι βάρος και να ενοχλήσω τον κόμη με ασήμαντα ζητήματα», στάθηκαν μπροστά σε μία πόρτα.

«Δεν είσαστε βάρος και τίποτα που αφορά εσάς θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί ασήμαντο από τον κόμη. Αυτό είναι το μπλε δωμάτιο», και άνοιξε την πόρτα.

Αν η Μπέλα νόμιζε πως το χρυσό δωμάτιο ήταν πολυτελές με το που είδε το μπλε κατάλαβε πως το προηγούμενο ωχριούσε σε ομορφιά και πολυτέλεια. Το πάτωμα ήταν από λευκό μάρμαρο και διακριτικά μπλε γραμμές κατέληγαν στο οικόσημο σε σκούρο μπλε σε διάφορα σημεία. Η ταπετσαρία του τοίχου ήταν φτιαγμένη από μετάξι το οποίο ήταν βαμμένο με τέτοιο τρόπο που είχε όλες σχεδόν τις αποχρώσεις του μπλε. Ξεκινούσε κάτω από ένα μενεξεδί, γινόταν γαλάζιο και προς το ταβάνι γινόταν σκούρο μπλε.

Ο ουρανός στην διάρκεια της μέρας, σκέφτηκε η Μπέλα. Όλα τα έπιπλα ήταν βαμμένα μπλε εκτός από το ύφασμα των καθισμάτων και του ανάκλινδρου. Λευκό βελούδο που είχε με λευκή κλωστή ραμμένο πάνω του το οικόσημο. Το κρεβάτι ήταν υπέρδιπλο με ουρανό. Άγγιξε τα μπλε μεταξωτά σεντόνια και κοίταξε το ταβάνι. Ήταν βαμμένο σε σκούρο μπλε και ζωγραφισμένο πάνω του ήταν άτομα και ζώα γύρω από έναν κύκλο. Ο ζωδιακός κύκλος!

«Δεσποινίς Σουάν, είσαστε ευχαριστημένη με το δωμάτιο; Ο κόμης με το που έμαθε για τον ερχομό σας διέταξε την προετοιμασία του δωματίου. Θέλετε να βάλω επιπλέον ξύλα στο τζάκι;»

«Όχι, όχι. Όλα είναι τέλεια, Τζάσπερ. Απλώς, θα μπορούσα να δειπνήσω στο δωμάτιό μου; Ξέρω πως ο κόμης και ο αρραβωνιαστικός μου θα θέλουν να συζητήσουν για δουλειές και δε θα ήθελα να τους ενοχλήσω», η Μπέλα πλησίασε το τζάκι για να ζεστάνει λίγο παραπάνω τα χέρια της. Το τζάκι ήταν σε λευκό μάρμαρο όπως το πάτωμα. Πόσο κουραστικό θα ήταν να το καθαρίζουν κάθε φορά, αναρωτήθηκε.

«Μάλιστα δεσποινίς. Θέλετε να σας δείξω το μπάνιο; Μπορώ να ετοιμάσω ένα και τώρα»

«Όχι, τώρα. Ευχαριστώ για την προσφορά πάντως. Τον ακολούθησε στο μπάνιο. Πάλι μπλε με λευκό μάρμαρο μόνο που εδώ υπερισχούσε το λευκό στοιχείο. Η μπανιέρα ήταν χτιστή σε ένα στρογγυλεμένο οβάλ και τόσο μεγάλη που θα μπορούσαν να χωρέσουν δύο άτομα. Κοκκίνισε λίγο με την σκέψη.

«Έχουμε φροντίσει να βάλουμε και αιθέρια έλαια»

«Μα πως τα επιλέξατε;», η μυρωδιά ήταν υπέροχη.

«Ο κόμης πίστευε πως θα σας άρεσε η φρέζια και η φράουλα. Βέβαια μπορούμε να τα αντικαταστήσουμε»

«Όχι, σε παρακαλώ Τζάσπερ μην ανησυχείς», του χαμογέλασε.

«Ωραία, ελάτε να σας δείξω που οδηγεί η άλλη πόρτα της κρεβατοκάμαράς σας», της άνοιξε την πόρτα με αυτοπεποίθηση λες και ήξερε πως ότι βρισκόταν από πίσω δε θα μπορούσε να την απογοητεύσει. Δεν είχε άδικο. Πίσω από την πόρτα βρισκόταν ένα μικρό καθιστικό σε γήινες αποχρώσεις με ένα μικρό τζάκι και πολλά παράθυρα. Αυτό όμως που τράβηξε την προσοχή στην Μπέλα ήταν η μικρή βιβλιοθήκη που βρισκόταν εκεί. Έτρεξε και άγγιξε τα βιβλία. Αρχαίοι φιλόσοφοι, γαλλική και αγγλική λογοτεχνία. Όλα δερματόδετα και προφανώς κάποια από αυτά πρώτες εκδόσεις. Τα μάτια της έλαμψαν από ευτυχία.

«Να υποθέσω πως είσαστε ευχαριστημένη», ο τόνος του Τζάσπερ ήταν χαρούμενος.

«Ευχαριστημένη; Απλώς ευχαριστημένη; Το λατρεύω», αγκάλιασε ασυναίσθητα τον Τζάσπερ. Εκείνος πάγωσε λίγο αλλά δέχτηκε την αγκαλιά. «Πείτε στον κόμη πως αν ήταν εδώ θα τον φιλούσα για να τον ευχαριστήσω», με το που συνειδητοποίησε τι είπε άφησε τον Τζάσπερ από την αγκαλιά της. Τα μάγουλά της κοκκίνισαν. «Συγνώμη, είναι όλα τόσο υπέροχα και προετοιμασμένα με τόση φροντίδα…», ο Τζάσπερ την διέκοψε χαμογελώντας για πρώτη φορά.

«Θα φροντίσω να ενημερώσω τον κόμη πως ξεπεράσαμε τις προσδοκίες σας. Είμαι σίγουρος πως θα χαρεί. Θα στείλω το δείπνο με την Άλις. Αν θελήσετε οτιδήποτε παρακαλώ χτυπήστε το κουδούνι», έδειξε το μπλε σχοινί. «Καλό σας βράδυ δεσποινίς, και καλώς ήρθατε και πάλι», βγήκε αθόρυβα και έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του.

Ο νεαρός Μπλακ κατέβηκε ύστερα από μία ώρα για να δειπνήσει μαζί με τον κόμη. Ο Τζάσπερ τον είχε ενημερώσει πως η Μπέλα θα δειπνούσε στο δωμάτιό της γιατί ήθελε να ξεκουραστεί και ίσως να ήταν καλύτερα έτσι. Η Μπέλα είχε την τάση να χρειάζεται λίγες στιγμές μοναξιάς κάπου κάπου.

Ο Τζάσπερ τον οδήγησε στην τραπεζαρία. Ήδη ήταν αναμμένα κεριά στους διαδρόμους για να φωτίσουν τον χώρο. Η τραπεζαρία όπως όλο το κάστρο ήταν εντυπωσιακό. Απαλό πράσινο για την ταπετσαρία και το οικόσημο ραμμένο με ασημί κλωστή. Το ίδιο ύφασμα είχε χρησιμοποιηθεί στις καρέκλες. Το ξύλο ήταν σκούρο καφέ και έδινε στον χώρο ένα τόνο επισημότητας αν και ο φωτισμός δεν ήταν τόσο δυνατός. Στην κορυφή του τραπεζιού είχαν τοποθετηθεί ασημένια κηροπήγια. Ο κόμης καθόταν ήδη στην κορυφή του τραπεζιού και τον περίμενε.

«Με συγχωρείτε κόμη Μάσεν. Ελπίζω να μην περιμένατε πολύ», ο κόμης φαινόταν λίγα χρόνια μεγαλύτερος από κείνον αλλά ο τρόπος που στεκόταν στο χώρο επέβαλλε την παρουσία του. Ήταν ντυμένος στα μαύρα. Από την κορυφή ως τα νύχια. Ο κόμης κούνησε ελαφρώς το χέρι του.

«Κύριε Μπλακ, τι είναι λίγα λεπτά μπροστά στην αιωνιότητα; Καθίστε να φάτε και να συζητήσουμε», ο Τζέικομπ έγνεψε και έκατσε δίπλα του. Για κάποιο λόγο απέφευγε να τον κοιτάξει στα μάτια. Στο τραπέζι υπήρχε μόνο το δικό του σερβίτσιο. Ο Τζάσπερ σέρβιρε γρήγορα το φαγητό και αποχώρησε.

«Δε θα δειπνήσετε μαζί μου;»

«Όχι, έχω φάει ήδη», ένα μιδίασμα εμφανίστηκε στο χλομό πρόσωπό του. «Να σας σερβίρω λίγο κρασί. Τα κτήματα της περιοχής βγάζουν το ωραιότερο κόκκινο κρασί. Ξηρό και δυνατό», σηκώθηκε με χάρη και έφερε ένα μπουκάλι και ένα ποτήρι.

«Εσείς δε θα πιείτε;»

«Δε πίνω… κρασί», δήλωσε καθώς γέμιζε το ποτήρι. Ο νεαρός Μπλακ το δοκίμασε. Ο κόμης είχε δίκιο. Αν και ίσως ήταν πολύ δυνατό για τα γούστα του. «Κάποιοι το βρίσκουν πολύ δυνατό για τα γούστα τους. Όσα άτομα συνάντησα με αυτή την άποψη, τους είπα πως δεν ξέρουν να ζουν και να απολαμβάνουν τη ζωή τους στο μέγιστο»

«Αλήθεια; Γιατί;»

«Γιατί, μόνο όταν κάτι είναι έντονο και δυνατό αξίζει. Μόνο όταν κάτι μπορεί να μας επηρεάσει και να μας αλλάξει αξίζει. Έχετε ερωτευθεί ποτέ κύριε Μπλακ;»

«Νομίζω πως η αρραβωνιαστικιά μου…»

«Ρώτησα αν έχετε ερωτευθεί. Η αγάπη είναι επικίνδυνο πράγμα. Αν συμβεί σου αλλάζει την ζωή. Δε μένεις ο ίδιος. Όπως και αν σου την αρπάξουν από τα χέρια σου τα αποτελέσματα είναι καταστροφικά»

«Εσείς έχετε ερωτευθεί κόμη;», ο κόμης γύρισε την πλάτη του στον νεαρό και πλησίασε το παράθυρο. Ο Τζέικομπ έβγαλε από την τσέπη του το μενταγιόν με την φωτογραφία της Μπέλα και το χάιδεψε με το χέρι του.

«Ναι, είναι σαν να έχουν περάσει αιώνες από τον χαμό της»

«Είμαι σίγουρος πως κάποια στιγμή θα βρεθεί κάποια για να γιατρέψει την καρδιά σας», ο κόμης αστραπιαία γύρισε και τον πλησίασε επικίνδυνα. Το μενταγιόν που είχε ο Τζέικομπ στο χέρι του του ξέφυγε και έπεσε στο τραπέζι.

«Α, δεν έχετε ερωτευθεί κύριε Μπλακ και με την τελευταία δήλωσή σας μου το επιβεβαιώνετε. Είμαι σίγουρος πως αγαπάτε την αρραβωνιαστικιά σας. Ποιος άλλωστε…», σήκωσε με προσοχή το μενταγιόν και χάιδεψε με τα δάχτυλά του την φωτογραφία «δε θα αγαπούσε ένα τέτοιο αξιολάτρευτο πλάσμα. Λοιπόν αρκετά με τα προσωπικά ζητήματα. Ας μιλήσουμε για δουλειές», έκλεισε το μενταγιόν με προσοχή και του το έδωσε. Και πράγματι τις επόμενες ώρες το μόνο για το οποίο συζήτησαν ήταν η οργάνωση όλων των εργασιών.

Λίγη ώρα αφότου είχε κατέβει ο Τζέικομπ στην τραπεζαρία, ήρθε η Άλις στο δωμάτιο της Μπέλα με το δείπνο. Ήταν μία μικροκαμωμένη κοπέλα γεμάτη ενέργεια.

«Δεσποινίς έφερα το δείπνο σας. Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει», η Μπέλα σήκωσε τον δίσκο. Είχε απ' όλα. Σολωμό με λαχανικά, κοκκινιστό με ρύζι και για επιδόρπιο πολλά φρούτα και μία κρέμα σαν την crème brule αλλά λευκότερη και με σάλτσα με φρούτα του δάσους στην κορυφή.

«Δε θα μπορέσω να τα φάω όλα αυτά. Είναι υπέροχα αλλά δε θα μπορέσω»

«Μην ανησυχείτε δεσποινίς. Απλώς δεν ξέραμε τι θα θέλατε και ετοιμάσαμε μία μικρή ποικιλία για να μην δυσκολευτείτε. Λοιπόν που θα θέλατε να δειπνήσετε; Εδώ στην κρεβατοκάμαρα ή στο καθιστικό;»

«Στο καθιστικό αν γίνεται», η Μπέλα δεν ένιωθε άνετα με όλη αυτή την περιποίηση. Άνηκε στην μεσαία τάξη και μπορεί να είχαν λίγους υπηρέτες στο σπίτι, αλλά αυτό δεν την είχε εμποδίσει να αναπτύξει φιλίες μαζί τους. Η Άλις τακτοποίησε το φαγητό στο τραπέζι του καθιστικού και ετοιμάστηκε να φύγει. «Μπορείς να κάτσεις μαζί μου για να μου κρατήσεις συντροφιά στη διάρκεια του δείπνου;», παρακάλεσε την Άλις.

Είδε έκπληξη να διαγράφεται στο πρόσωπο της κοπέλας η οποία έγνεψε γρήγορα και με ένα χαμόγελο κάθισε δίπλα της. Η Μπέλα άρχισε να την ρωτάει πράγματα για το κάστρο και για την περιοχή. Η Άλις δίσταζε αλλά απαντούσε στις περισσότερες ερωτήσεις.

«Θέλεις να φας μαζί μου; Το φαγητό είναι πάρα πολύ»

«Έχω φάει ήδη, δεσποινίς»

«Μπορείς να με φωνάζεις Μπέλα όταν είμαστε μόνες μας. Θα ήθελα μία φίλη εδώ»

«Αυτό σημαίνει πως θα σας… σε βοηθάω όταν είναι να ντυθείς, να διαλέξεις τι θα βάλεις και θα μπορώ να δοκιμάσω ότι χτένισμα θέλω πάνω σου;»

«Νομίζω πως ναι», η Άλις την αγκάλιασε δυνατά.

«Α, Μπέλα, τέλεια! Δε μπορείς να φανταστεί τι ωραία θα είναι. Πρέπει να κανονίσουμε να πάμε για ψώνια κάτω στην πόλη. Καινούρια υφάσματα θα ζητήσω από τον κόμη…»

«Τον κόμη;»

«Ναι, θα ζητήσω να μου δώσει άδεια στις επόμενες μέρες»

«Α, ελπίζω να μη σε βάζω σε κόπο»  
«Όχι, δε μπορείς να φανταστείς πόσο χαίρομαι. Δεν έχω φίλες και θα είναι ωραία να κατέβω στο χωριό με παρέα και να μην είναι ο Τζάσπερ. Μπορεί να τον αγαπάω πολύ αλλά δεν μπορεί να καταλάβει την ιερότητα των γυναικείων εξορμήσεων για ψώνια»

«Τον αγαπάς; Ω, δεν ήξερα πως είσαι αρραβωνιασμένη», είδε την Άλις να χαμηλώνει το κεφάλι.

«Δεν είμαι», έκατσε στο πάτωμα και τύλιξα τα χέρια της γύρω από τα γόνατά της. «Ο Τζάσπερ θεωρεί πως χρειάζεται την άδεια του κόμη για να ζητήσει το χέρι μου. Είναι σαν ένα είδος κηδεμόνα. Είναι ο μοναδικός που με δέχτηκε όταν πέθαναν οι γονείς μου. Όλοι οι υπόλοιποι με κατηγόρησαν για μάγισσα»

«Μάγισσα; Γιατί;»

«Επειδή είδα πως θα πεθάνουν. Μπορώ να βλέπω το μέλλον. Δεν με άκουσαν όταν τους προειδοποίησα και πέρασαν την καταραμένη γέφυρα εκείνη την νύχτα. Έβρεχε και η γέφυρα δεν άντεξε το βάρος της άμαξας και έπεσαν στο ποτάμι», δάκρυα κυλούσαν από τα μάτια της πλέον. Η Μπέλα γονάτισε και την αγκάλιασε.

«Ω, Άλις, λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ. Θα πρέπει να ήταν απαίσιο»

«Αυτό το ποτάμι είναι καταραμένο. Υπάρχει ένας θρύλος πως πριν αιώνες η πριγκίπισσα του κάστρου πήδηξε σε αυτό το ποτάμι», η Μπέλα έφερε τα χέρια της στο στόμα της.

«Ω, Θεέ μου, γιατί;», σηκώθηκε και πλησίασε το παράθυρο και κοίταξε έξω. Το ποτάμι δε διακρινόταν καθαρά από αυτή την πλευρά του κάστρου.

«Αυτό μόνο ο κόμης μπορεί να σου το απαντήσει. Γνωρίζει την ιστορία πολύ καλά. Έλα θα ετοιμάσω ένα ζεστό μπάνιο για να χαλαρώσεις πριν κοιμηθείς. Θέλεις λίγο τσάι επίσης;»

«Ναι, Άλις. Θέλεις να σε βοηθήσω;»

«Όχι. Μου είναι αρκετό που ξέρω πως με συμπαθείς. Είναι ωραίο να έχω μία φίλη για αλλαγή», την αγκάλιασε γρήγορα και έτρεξε στο μπάνιο για να της το ετοιμάσει. Το μπάνιο ήταν πολύ χαλαρωτικό. Όταν βγήκε την περίμενε το τσάι και η Άλις με μία βούρτσα.

«Άλις δε χρειάζεται»

«Ω, μα θέλω, έλα κάτσε στο μπουντουάρ. Θέλω να παίξω με τα μαλλιά σου», άρχισε να της τα βουρτσίζει απαλά. Διηγήθηκε στην Άλις ιστορίες από το Λονδίνο. Το μουντό αγαπημένο της Λονδίνο.

«Μου φαίνεται εκνευριστικό να είσαι συνέχεια με μία ομπρέλα. Άσε που τα παπούτσια θα γίνονται χάλια»

«Για αυτό τα φτιάχνουμε από δέρμα. Μην αφήνεις τα μαλλιά μου λυτά Άλις θα γίνουν χάλια στον ύπνο μου»

«Όχι, αυτή η κρέμα που σου είπα να βάλεις πιο πριν στο μπάνιο τα αφήνει απαλά και δεν τα μπλέκει. Θα δεις αύριο πόσο κυματιστά θα είναι»

«Κρίμα που δε θα τα δει κανείς. Γιατί πρέπει να τα μαζεύουμε ψηλά; Άσε που μου πονάει το κεφάλι με τόσα τσιμπιδάκια»

«Εσύ τουλάχιστον έχεις μακριά μαλλιά», κοίταξε τα μαλλιά της Άλις. Ήταν πολύ κοντά, σχεδόν αγορίστικα. Τα άγγιξε.

«Τα άτομα στο χωριό στα …»

«Ναι, ήταν έτοιμοι να με ρίξουν στην πυρά. Ευτυχώς ο Τζάσπερ ήταν εκεί πέρα και τους είχε απειλήσει πως θα νιώσουν την οργή του κόμη αλλιώς…»

«Ω, γλυκιά μου Άλις. Μπορείς να κάνεις ότι θέλεις με τα δικά μου μαλλιά»

«Σ' ευχαριστώ Μπέλα. Πρέπει να κατέβω. Έχω ακόμα κάποιες δουλειές πριν ξαπλώσω»

«Εντάξει, Άλις. Καληνύχτα»  
«Καληνύχτα. Και μία φιλική συμβουλή. Μη κυκλοφορείς τη νύχτα μόνη σου στους διαδρόμους»

«Μην ανησυχείς. Δε σκοπεύω να σκοντάψω σε κάποιο έπιπλο και σπάσω κάτι», η Άλις δεν απάντησε στο σχόλιο της.

Ο Τζέικομπ λίγο πριν τα μεσάνυχτα καληνύχτησε τον κόμη και αποχώρησε στο δωμάτιό του. Ο κόμης πλησίασε το παράθυρο της τραπεζαρίας και κοίταξε το ποτάμι. Το μισούσε αυτό το ποτάμι. Ήθελε να το στραγγίξει, να κάνει το νερό του να σταματήσει να κυλά αλλά ακόμα και εκείνος δεν μπορούσε να πάει ενάντια στην ίδια την φύση, κάποιες φορές.

Ο Τζάσπερ μπήκε για να μαζέψει τα πράγματα από το τραπέζι.

«Λοιπόν; Πως βρήκε το δωμάτιο;», ο Τζάσπερ ήξερε πως εννοούσε την Μπέλα και του διηγήθηκε τα πάντα με κάθε λεπτομέρεια. Αφού τελείωσε ο Τζάσπερ ένα μικρό χαμόγελο διακρινόταν στα χαρακτηριστικά του κόμη.

«Αν ήμουν εκεί θα με φιλούσε; Ενδιαφέρον. Σ' ευχαριστώ Τζάσπερ μπορείς να πας για ύπνο. Αν σε χρειαστώ για κάτι θα σε καλέσω. Στο ενδιάμεσο φρόντισε εσύ και η Άλις να ικανοποιήσετε αμέσως κάθε επιθυμία της. Εντάξει;», ο τόνος του αν και ευγενικός δεν έφερνε κανένα περιθώριο αντίρρησης.

«Μάλιστα κύριε», και αποχώρησε γρήγορα σβήνοντας τα κεριά. Ο κόμης κοίταξε τον σκοτεινό ουρανό. Σύννεφα έκρυβαν το φεγγάρι και λίγα άστρα φαίνονταν στον ουρανό απόψε. Ήταν τόσο σκοτεινά. Είχε συνηθίσει το σκοτάδι τόσα χρόνια αλλά κάποιες στιγμές του έλειπε το φως. Τώρα που είχε επιστρέψει στη ζωή του σχεδόν φοβόταν να την πλησιάσει. Γέλασε. Φοβόταν; Συνήθως αυτός ήταν η πηγή του φόβου. Θα την συναντούσε σύντομα. Τι ήταν λίγες ώρες μπροστά σε αιώνες αναμονής; Περίμενε τόσο καιρό. Σίγουρα θα μπορούσε να περιμένει λίγο παραπάνω.

Στο μπλε δωμάτιο η Μπέλα δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί ήρεμα. Ένα όνειρο, ένας εφιάλτης την κυνηγούσε. Έβλεπε διαδρόμους του κάστρου με θολά μάτια να περνάνε γρήγορα από μπροστά της. Δάκρυα κυλούσαν στα μάγουλά της. Τα πόδια της έτρεχαν και τα μαλλιά της ήταν λυτά. Έφτασε στην άκρη του κάστρου. Ο λαιμός της έβγαζε λυγμούς πλέον. Σκαρφάλωσε τις πέτρες και στάθηκε στην άκρη. Δεν ένιωθε τον πόνο από τις γρατσουνιές στα χέρια της. Ένιωθε μόνο έναν πόνο και αυτός ήταν στην καρδιά της.

«Ο πρίγκιπάς μου είναι νεκρός. Νεκρός.», ψιθύρισε. Έκανε ένα βήμα μπροστά. Ένιωσε νερό. Ένιωσε να πνίγεται. Ένιωσε γαλήνη.


	2. Κεφάλαιο 2ο

Κεφάλαιο 2ο

«Καλημερούδια», μία τσιριχτή φωνή είπε. Φως έμπαινε από τα ανοιχτά παράθυρα αλλά η ημιδιάφανη μπλε μουσελίνα που ήταν γύρω από το κρεβάτι εμπόδιζε το έντονο φως να την χτυπάει στο μάτια. Η μουσελίνα τραβήχτηκε και μία κεφάτη Άλις την αντίκρισε. « Έλα ξύπνα. Θέλω να μου πεις που θέλεις να φας πρωινό για να στο σερβίρω»

«Μαζί με τον Τζέικομπ στην τραπεζαρία», μουρμούρισε. Ένιωθε κουρασμένη από τον εφιάλτη που είχε δει το βράδυ.

«Πως κοιμήθηκες χτες;»

«Όχι πολύ καλά»

«Τι έγινε; Νόμιζα πως το βασιλικό κρεβάτι είναι το πιο μαλακό», και γέλασε απαλά.

«Όχι το κρεβάτι είναι το τελειότερο κρεβάτι στον κόσμο. Κυριολεκτικά βυθίζεσαι. Δοκίμασε αν θέλεις»

«Ευχαρίστως», και πήδηξε η Άλις πάνω του. Άρχισαν να γελάνε δυνατά. «Μμμ, έχεις δίκιο. Είναι τέλειο»

«Τι εννοούσες όταν έλεγες βασιλικό κρεβάτι;»

«Θυμάσαι τον θρύλο με την βασίλισσα; Αυτά είναι τα διαμερίσματά της»

«Αλήθεια; Και του βασιλιά;», η Άλις χαμογέλασε. Τράβηξε την Μπέλα από το κρεβάτι.

«Έλα να σου δείξω», την πήρε από το χέρι και άνοιξε την πόρτα του καθιστικού.

«Άλις, εδώ είναι το καθιστικό…», η Άλις δεν της είπε κάτι. Ακούμπησε χαλαρά στον μοναδικό ελεύθερο τοίχο, ο οποίος μετακινήθηκε από το βάρος της.

«Μυστικό πέρασμα», της ψιθύρισε. Η Μπέλα την προσπέρασε και μπήκε στα διαμερίσματα του βασιλιά. Τα πάντα ήταν σε κόκκινες αποχρώσεις. Πορφυρές ταπετσαρίες με οικόσημο σε μαύρο χρώμα. Το πάτωμα ήταν από μαύρο γρανίτη και το ξύλο στις καρέκλες μαύρο με το ίδιο πορφυρό ύφασμα για επένδυση. Υπήρχε ένα γραφείο που ήταν σκεπασμένο με ένα λευκό ύφασμα όπως τα περισσότερα πράγματα στο δωμάτιο. Το τράβηξε απότομα. Οι άκρες των δαχτύλων της χάιδεψαν την επιφάνεια του ξύλου. Στο μυαλό της είδε κουρασμένους ώμους στην καρέκλα του γραφείο με μπρονζέ μαλλιά ανακατεμμένα. Ήθελε να αγγίξει αυτά τα μαλλιά. Ήθελε να ανακουφίσει αυτούς τους ώμους από τα βάρη όλου του κόσμου. Η οροφή του ταβανιού ήταν βαμμένη μπορντώ και έδειχνε μία μάχη. 'Πάντοτε μάχες', σκέφτηκε. 'πάντοτε μάχες'. Τέλος, τα μάτια της στράφηκαν στο κρεβάτι. Το ξύλο του κρεβατιού ήταν και αυτό μαύρο. Είχε το ίδιο μέγεθος με το δικό της. Πίσω από την ημιδιάφανη πορφυρή μουσελίνα διακρίνονταν τα βυσσινί σεντόνια. Στο μυαλό της είδε δύο γυμνά κορμιά τυλιγμένα στα σεντόνια. Ένιωθε η ίδια την αίσθηση του μεταξιού στο κορμί της, μαζί με την θέρμη ενός άλλου κορμιού πάνω της. Ένα βογκητό της ξέφυγε και έχασε την ισορροπία της. Η Άλις έτρεξε κοντά της.

«Μπέλα, είσαι καλά;», την ρώτησε ανήσυχη.

«Δε ξέρω», ψιθύρισε.

«Έλα. Πάμε να ετοιμαστείς για το πρωινό»

«Εντάξει», σηκώθηκε αργά από το πάτωμα. Τα μάτια της δε μπορούσαν να φύγουν από το κρεβάτι. Ένιωσε αίμα να ανεβαίνει στα μαγουλά της και την ανάσα της να βγαίνει κοφτή. Ένα κομμάτι του εαυτού της ήθελε να μείνει και να περιμένει. Αλλά να περιμένει τι;

Ακολούθησε της Άλις η οποία ήδη είχε βγάλει τα ρούχα που θα φόραγε σήμερα.

.com/photo/2898723160101608381mmPPtn

.com/photo/2336947080101608381axztTq

Την βοήθησε να βάλει τον κορσέ και έφτιαξε τα μαλλιά της. Είχε δίκιο. Δεν είχαν μπλεχτεί και κυμάτιζαν απαλά. Της τα μάζεψε σε κότσο αλλά άφησε δύο τουφίτσες κοντά στα αυτιά της και τα γύρισε λιγάκι μέχρι που σχηματίστηκαν μικρές μπουκλίτσες. Ήταν μια ωραία αλλαγή από τα αυστηρά χτενίσματα που είχε συνηθίσει στο σπίτι της.

«Έλα, δε θέλουμε να κάνουμε τον αρραβωνιαστικό σου να περιμένει», έγνεψε αρνητικά και την ακολούθησε κάτω. Έφτασαν στην τραπεζαρία. Ο Τζάσπερ ήδη είχε σερβίρει το πρωινό στον Τζέικομπ. Εκείνος με το που την είδε άφησε τα μαχαιροπίρουνα και σηκώθηκε.

«Καλημέρα», της είπε χαμογελώντας.

«Καλημέρα», κάθισε στην καρέκλα που της είχε τραβήξει δίπλα του.

«Καλημέρα, δεσποινίς Σουάν. Τι θα θέλατε για πρωινό;»

«Ότι έχετε», ο Τζάσπερ χαμογέλασε με την δήλωσή της. Γέμισε 3 πιάτα και της τα έφερε.

«Τι είναι όλα αυτά;»

«Ότι έχουμε. Στο ένα πιάτο σας έχω βάλει κάτι αλμυρό. Στο δεύτερο έχουμε τα γλυκά και στο τρίτο τα φρούτα»

«Σ' ευχαριστώ Τζάσπερ. Οι αδελφές Ντενάλι θα κατέβουν για πρωινό;», είδε τα χαρακτηριστικά του Τζάσπερ να σκληραίνουν ελαφρώς.

«Οι αδελφές Ντενάλι προτιμούν να γευματίζουν στα ιδιαίτερα διαμερίσματά τους. Σπάνια θα τις δείτε έξω»

«Α, κρίμα», δοκίμασε το πιάτο με τα γλυκά. Η τάρτα ήταν καταπληκτική. Έκανε έναν ήχο επιδοκιμασίας. «Τα συγχαρητήριά μου στον μάγειρά σας»

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ», ακούστηκε η φωνή της Άλις.

«Είναι κρίμα πάντως», είπε ξαφνικά ο Τζέικομπ.

«Κρίμα;»

«Που δε θα μπορέσω να απολαύσω την συντροφιά σου όσο θα ήθελα αυτή την περίοδο. Από ότι κατάλαβα η καταγραφή των περιουσιακών στοιχείων και οργάνωση των χαρτιών θα είναι περιπλοκότερη από ότι περίμενα. Και θέλω να τελειώσω όσο πιο γρήγορα γίνεται», σκούπισε με το μαντήλι το στόμα του. Είχε τελειώσει πλέον το πρωινό του.

«Γιατί;», τον είδε να σηκώνεται και να την πλησιάζει. Γονάτισε δίπλα της.

«Για να μπορέσουμε να παντρευτούμε το γρηγορότερο δυνατό», και την φίλησε στο μάγουλο. Του χαμογέλασε. «Λοιπόν πρέπει να πάω στο γραφείο. Θα σε δω αργότερα. Εντάξει;», του έγνεψε θετικά. Ο Τζάσπερ τον συνόδεψε έξω μέχρι το γραφείο. Η Μπέλα στράφηκε στην Άλις.

«Ο αγαπημένος σου θέλει να με μετατρέψει σε ελέφαντα. Το ξέρεις;», η Άλις γέλασε και κάθισε γρήγορα δίπλα της.

«Δε λένε πως το πρωί πρέπει να τρως σα βασιλιάς;»

«Εγώ έχω την αίσθηση πως θέλει να με παχύνει όπως η μάγισσα στο 'Χάντσελ και Γκρέτελ' για να με ψήσει μετά στο φούρνο»

«Δε φταίει εκείνος. Εσύ του είπες ότι υπάρχει. Σου έβαλε απ' όλα», τσίμπησε ένα από τα φρούτα του πιάτου της Μπέλα.

«Λοιπόν, είσαι καθόλου ελεύθερη σήμερα;»

«Δυστυχώς όχι, αλλά θα μιλήσω με τον κόμη για να μου δώσει μία μέρα άδεια μέσα στην εβδομάδα για να κατέβουμε στην πόλη για ψώνια. Δε μπορείς να φανταστείς πόσο ανυπομονώ»

«Ωραία. Πάντως χτες δε μου είπες πολλά για τον κόμη και τα υπόλοιπα άτομα στο κάστρο»

«Δε μπορώ να πω πολλά πράγματα»

«Από ότι κατάλαβα ο κόμης είναι μακρινός απόγονος του βασιλιά αυτού του κάστρου. Αλλά δε μπορώ να καταλάβω τον ρόλο των τριών γυναικών. Είναι συγγενείς;»

«Ούτε εγώ ξέρω πολλά. Φαντάσου τις αδελφές τις έχω δει ελάχιστες φορές και από μακριά συνήθως. Και με τον κόμη έχω μιλήσει ελάχιστες φορές πάλι»

«Πως είναι;»

«Πανέμορφος. Όσα άτομα τον έχουν δει τον χαρακτηρίζουν ως Άδωνη»

«Δεν εννοούσα αυτό. Πως είναι σαν άτομο;»

«Απόμακρος. Έχει έναν αέρα επιβολή και εξουσίας που δεν μπορείς να αμφισβητήσεις. Και το χαμόγελό του δε φτάνει ποτέ τα μάτια του»

«Είναι αλήθεια πως είναι χήρος;»

«Ναι, φοράει την βέρα πάντα. Λες και η γυναίκα του ζει ακόμα»

«Δεν πρέπει να είναι πολύς καιρός. Από ότι μου έχεις πει είναι νέος σε ηλικία»

«Τι να πω… Σίγουρα πρέπει να είναι νεκρή εδώ και χρόνια. Φαντάσου δουλεύω ήδη ένα χρόνο στο κάστρο και ήξερα την οικογενειακή του κατάσταση από πριν στο χωριό. Όποτε βέβαια γινόταν αναφορά σε εκείνον»

«Είναι κρίμα πάντως. Να χάνεις το άτομο που αγαπάς, τον σύντροφό σου τόσο νωρίς»

«Ναι. Τελείωσες το πρωινό για να τα μαζέψω;»

«Ναι», σηκώθηκε και την βοήθησε να βάλει τα πιάτα πίσω στον δίσκο. Ο Τζάσπερ έλειπε, οπότε μπορούσε να την βοηθήσει. «Τι θα κάνω όλες αυτές τις ώρες; Έχεις καμία πρόταση;»

«Υπάρχει η βιβλιοθήκη αλλά μπορείς να κάνεις και μία βόλτα στους κήπους. Ο καιρός είναι ηλιόλουστος και είναι ευκαιρία να τον εκμεταλλευτείς»

«Ωραία, πάω να πάρω την ομπρέλα…»

«Μπέλα, μη πάρεις την ομπρέλα. Είναι ανόητο. Οι ομπρέλες είναι για την βροχή όχι για τον ήλιο. Βγες και απόλαυσε την μέρα έξω. Αν ζαλίζεσαι από τον ήλιο μπορείς να κάτσεις κάτω από κάποιο δέντρο»

«Εντάξει. Θα πάρω ένα βιβλίο μαζί μου και θα κάνω μία βόλτα έξω»

«Ωραία θα τα πούμε πιο μετά. Πάω», η Άλις έφυγε με γρήγορα βήματα από το δωμάτιο. Η Μπέλα σηκώθηκε και ενστικτωδώς έκανε το γύρο του τραπεζιού αγγίζοντας τα έπιπλα. Ύστερα προχώρησε και στάθηκε στο παράθυρο και κοίταξε έξω. Ο πρίγκιπάς μου είναι νεκρός. Ένιωσε ένα σφίξιμο στο στήθος της. Γιατί της ερχόταν αυτό το μυαλό;

Γύρισε στο δωμάτιό της και πήρε τον «Ρωμαίο & Ιουλιέτα» του Σαίξπηρ. Κατέβηκε με το πάσο της τα σκαλιά χαζεύοντας το κάστρο. Θα μπορούσε να το εξερευνούσε κάποια άλλη στιγμή. Δε φοβόταν πως θα μπορούσε να χαθεί. Ένιωθε πως δε θα μπορούσε ποτέ να χαθεί εδώ. Τα πόδια της την οδήγησαν στον κήπο.

Τα πάντα ήταν πράσινα. Τόσο διαφορετικά από το κάστρο, τόσο φωτεινά. Και τα πολύχρωμα λουλούδια την μάγεψαν. Βιολέτες, μαργαρίτες, τουλίπες, χρυσάνθεμα. Χιλιάδες λουλούδια άφηναν το γλυκό τους άρωμα στον αέρα. Έφτασε σε ένα σημείο του κήπου όπου υπήρχαν τριαντάφυλλα. Σε όλες τις αποχρώσεις. Λευκά, κίτρινα, πορτοκάλι, τα κλαδιά τους είχαν τυλιχτεί σε ένα είδος θόλου από σιδερένια κάγκελα. Ήταν ένα περίεργο καθιστικό για τον κήπο με σιδερένιες καρέκλες και ένα μικρό τραπέζι.

Το φως πέρναγε διακριτικά από τα φύλλα διαμόρφωναν μία ευχάριστη σκιά. Ακούμπησε το βιβλίο στο τραπέζι και πλησίασε τα κόκκινα τριαντάφυλλα. Το άρωμά τους ήταν μεθυστικό σχεδόν την ζάλισε. Πήγε να κόψει ένα.

«Ωχ!», την είχε τρυπήσει ένα από τα αγκάθια του και στο πληγωμένο δάκτυλο ήδη σχηματιζόταν μία μεγάλη σταγόνα από αίμα.

«Μπορεί τα τριαντάφυλλα να έχουν υπέροχο άρωμα, αλλά είναι γνωστά για τα αγκάθια τους, αγαπητή μου», μία βελούδινη φωνή ακούστηκε από πίσω της.

Γύρισε απότομα και αντίκρισε τον άντρα στον οποίο άνηκε η φωνή. Ήταν ντυμένος στα μαύρα και το μόνο χρώμα πάνω του ήταν τα μπρονζέ μαλλιά του. Τα χαρακτηριστικά του αν και ντελικάτα δεν αφαιρούσαν κάτι από τον ανδρισμό του. Ήθελε να τρέξει κοντά του αλλά την εμπόδιζε κάτι. Τα μάτια του. Είχαν το λάθος χρώμα. Δεν έπρεπε να είναι μαύρα. Δεν έπρεπε. Έπρεπε να είναι…

«Είναι κρίμα που προκάλεσαν αυτή την πληγή», την πλησίασε με χάρη ενώ εκείνη στεκόταν ακίνητη. Δε μπορούσε να κουνηθεί. Ένιωθε κομμένη σε δύο κομμάτια. Το ένα ήθελε να τρέξει κοντά του να τον αγκαλιάσει, να νιώσει τα χέρια του να την τυλίγουν σφιχτά. Το άλλο ήθελε να τρέξει μακριά του. Αυτός που στεκόταν μπροστά της ήταν ένας ξένος. Όχι, δεν ήταν ξένος. Το πρόσωπο της φαινόταν οικείο αλλά τα μάτια ήταν ξένα και αυτό την τρόμαζε περισσότερο.

Πήρε το πληγωμένο χέρι της στα δικά του. Ήταν παγωμένα αλλά και τόσο απαλά, όπως πάντα. Όπως πάντα… Ένιωσε τον ηλεκτρισμό από το άγγιγμά του και οι βλεφαρίδες της βάραιναν καθώς τα χέρια του έφερναν το δικό της στα χείλη του. Είδε με μισόκλειστα μάτια το στόμα του να ανοίγει. Η άκρη της γλώσσας του έγλειψε την πληγή στο δάκτυλό της. Έκλεισε τα μάτια της και ένιωσε να αναπνέει πιο γρήγορα. Πήρε το δάκτυλό της στο στόμα του και άρχισε να το πιπιλίζει απαλά μαζί με την γλώσσα του. Το κεφάλι της έγειρε προς τα πίσω. Ένιωσε μία περίεργη αίσθηση σε όλο της το σώμα. Ήθελε να αφεθεί, να παραδοθεί. Στο μυαλό της ήρθε η εικόνα από ένα κήπο με φρέζιες το βράδυ.

«Έντουαρντ…», ψιθύρισε. Δεν ήταν σίγουρη άμα το είπε και φωναχτά ή μόνο στο ονειροπόλημά της αλλά ένιωσε το χέρι του να της χαϊδεύει το μάγουλο. Το άλλο χέρι κρατούσε ακόμα το δικό της στα χείλη του.

«Ποτέ δε θα μπορούσα να φανταστώ πως το όνομά μου από τα χείλη της συζύγου μου θα ακουγόταν σαν μελωδία», άκουσε μία φωνή στην ονειροπόλησή της. Σύζυγος; Ξύπνησε από το ονειροπόλημά της και είδε τον κόμη που την κοιτούσε έντονα. Πήγε να τραβήξει το χέρι της αλλά εκείνος συνέχιζε να της το κρατάει.

«Κόμη, χίλια συγνώμη», είδε την έκφρασή του να αλλάζει. Το χέρι του έφυγε από το μάγουλό της.

«Δεσποινίς Σουάν, δεν έχετε κανένα λόγο να απολογείσθε. Το θέαμα του αίματος είναι φυσικό να σας κάνει να ζαλίζεστε. Τώρα δεν υπάρχει η πιθανότητα να τρέξει και άλλο», φίλησε το χέρι της και της το άφησε. Γύρισε και σήκωσε το βιβλίο της από το τραπέζι.

«Ρωμαίος και Ιουλιέτα βλέπω. Είσαστε ρομαντική δεσποινίς Σουάν», χάρηκε που ο κόμης άλλαξε το θέμα και έγνεψε με την δήλωσή του. Τον είδε να χαμογελάει. Το χαμόγελο δεν ήταν τόσο πλατύ αλλά γλύκαινε τα χαρακτηριστικά του. Έφτανε στα μάτια του. Αναρωτήθηκε γιατί η Άλις είχε πει πως ποτέ το χαμόγελο δεν έφτανε στα μάτια του.

«Κόμη, θα ήθελα να σας ευχαριστήσω για την φιλοξενία. Τα πάντα είναι υπέροχα»

«Χαίρομαι. Αν και εγώ θα πρέπει να σας ευχαριστήσω. Η παρουσία σας φωτίζει τον χώρο. Ήταν σκοτεινά τόσο καιρό», ψιθύρισε την τελευταία φράση αλλά τον άκουσε. Είχε γυρίσει την πλάτη του και δεν την κοίταζε.

«Ω, μετά τον χαμό της. Λυπάμαι για την απώλειά σας. Θα πρέπει να είναι πολύ οδυνηρό»

«Τα λόγια δε μπορούν να περιγράψουν τον πόνο. Μαζί με το θάνατό της σταμάτησε και η δική μου καρδιά. Είναι σαν να έχω παγώσει στον χρόνο, σε εκείνη την στιγμή», θα πρέπει να ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να τα λέει όλα αυτά σε έναν ξένο σκέφτηκε εκείνη. Τον πλησίασε και άγγιξε τον ώμο του.

«Τουλάχιστον ξέρετε πως κάποια στιγμή θα συναντηθείτε ξανά»

«Ναι, έχετε δίκιο. Με συγχωρείτε αλλά έχω κάποιες δουλειές και πρέπει να σας αφήσω», της είχε ακόμα γυρισμένη την πλάτη.

«Ναι, βέβαια. Είμαι σίγουρη πως έχετε πιο σημαντικά πράγματα να κάνετε», δεν της απάντησε καθώς απομακρυνόταν. Έκατσε στο τραπέζι και προσπάθησε μάταια να συγκεντρωθεί στο βιβλίο, αφού το μόνο που ερχόταν στο μυαλό της ήταν εκείνος.

Ο κόμης απομακρύνθηκε γρήγορα. Για μια στιγμή θυμήθηκε το όνομά του. Την άκουσε να το ψιθυρίζει. Μπορεί τώρα που βρισκόταν στο κάστρο να της έρχονταν πίσω οι αναμνήσεις από τότε. Πόσο ήθελε να την κάνει ξανά δική του από την αρχή. Όμως δεν ήθελε να βιάσει τα πράγματα, όχι υπερβολικά τουλάχιστον. Ήθελε να είναι ξανά ερωτευμένη μαζί του όπως τότε.  
Να χρειάζεται το άγγιγμά του όπως εκείνος χρειαζόταν το δικό της. Σίγουρα το αίμα της τώρα θα ήταν ένα μεγάλος πειρασμός. Ένα εμπόδιο που δεν υπήρχε τότε αλλά δε φοβόταν τον εαυτό του. Το γεύτηκε και πράγματι του θύμιζε νέκταρ αλλά θα προτιμούσε να γευτεί τους άλλους χυμούς της πάλι.

Χάιδεψε τον ώμο όπου τον άγγιξε. Ήταν γεμάτη καλοσύνη και τρυφερότητα όπως τότε. Το διέκρινε και στον τόνο της φωνής της. Έπρεπε να γυρίσει την πλάτη του για να μη της τα πει όλα εκείνη την στιγμή. Πως εκείνη ήταν η σύζυγός του που είχε πεθάνει. Πως ο θρύλος για την πριγκίπισσα αναφερόταν σε εκείνη. Πως ο θάνατός της τον είχε μετατρέψει σε ένα τέρας χειρότερο από τότε.

Είδε πως το άγγιγμά του συνέχιζε να την επηρεάζει. Ήταν σίγουρος πως αν ήθελε θα μπορούσε να την κάνει να παραδοθεί στον πόθο της για εκείνον. Και τότε τα πράγματα είχαν ξεκινήσει από πόθο και λαγνεία αλλά η γλυκύτητά της, ο τρόπος με τον οποίο νοιάστηκε για κείνον είχαν μαλακώσει την καρδιά του.

Όχι! Αυτή την φορά ήθελε εκείνη να τρέξει σε κείνον. Πρόθυμη για τα πάντα. Γιατί όταν θα γινόταν η ένωσή τους δε θα τους χώριζε ούτε ο θάνατος.

Ο Μπλακ σίγουρα ήταν ένα εμπόδιο που δεν έπρεπε να παραβλεφθεί. Χαμογέλασε σαρδόνια. Σίγουρα οι αδελφές Ντενάλι θα ήταν πρόθυμες να τον εξυπηρετήσουν. Τους άρεσε να παίζουν με το φαγητό τους, να το διαφθείρουν. Η απιστία του στο τέλος θα την οδηγούσε σίγουρα στην αγκαλιά του. Και όταν θα γινόταν αυτό θα φρόντιζε να ικανοποιήσει κάθε φαντασίωσή της, κάθε σκοτεινή της επιθυμία. Τότε την είχε μυήσει στον κόσμο του πάθους. Τώρα θα την μυούσε στον κόσμο του αίματος.


	3. Κεφάλαιο 3ο

Κεφάλαιο 3ο

Είχε βραδιάσει και η Μπέλα δειπνούσε στην τραπεζαρία με τον Τζέικομπ. Ο Τζάσπερ είχε ανάψει όλα τα κεριά αφού τους είχε ενημερώσει πως ο κόμης δε θα δειπνούσε μαζί τους λόγω κάποιων υποθέσεων αλλά θα ερχόταν αργότερα. Το δείπνο κύλησε ήσυχα. Ο Τζέικομπ μίλησε για τις δυσκολίες που συνάντησε με τα χαρτιά και πόσο κουραστικό θα ήταν να τα οργανώσει. Η Μπέλα προσπάθησε να τον ακούει προσεχτικά και να γνέφει στα σωστά σημεία αλλά το έβρισκε δύσκολο.

Το μυαλό της γυρνούσε στην συνάντηση που είχε με τον κόμη. Το δάκτυλό της δεν πόναγε καθόλου αλλά ένιωθε ένα περίεργο μούδιασμα όταν το άγγιζε. Το έφερε στα χείλη της. Είχε κόψει καταλάθως το δάκτυλό της στο παρέλθον και ήξερε πως άμα πιπίλιζε για λίγη ώρα το δάκτυλό το αίμα θα σταμάταγε. Το είχε ξανακάνει. Όμως, γιατί όταν ο κόμης το έκανε ένιωσε τόσο περίεργα;

Έβαλε διακριτικά το δάχτυλο στο στόμα της και το πιπίλισε όπως έκεινος. Έκλεισε τα μάτια και φαντάστηκε πως ήταν το δικό του στόμα, η δική του γλώσσα.

«Μμμ», μουρμούρισε. Είχε κλείσει τα μάτια και είχε απορροφηθεί στην αίσθηση.

«Μπέλα, έκοψες το δάκτυλό σου», άκουσε τον Τζέικομπ να ρωτάει. Άνοιξε τα μάτια και τράβηξε γρήγορα το χέρι από το στόμα της.

«Ναι, το τρύπησα σήμερα το πρωί», δεν τον κοίταξε στα μάτια καθώς το έλεγε. Άκουσε την καρέκλα του Τζέικομπ να μετακινείτε. Σήκωσε τα μάτια και τον είδε να γονατίζει δίπλα της.

«Ίσως αν το φιλήσω θα περάσει», της είπε ανάλαφρα.

«Εεε…», τον είδε να παίρνει το χέρι της στα δικά του και να το φέρνει στο στόμα του.

«Συγνώμη που δεν μπόρεσα να έρθω νωρίτερα, αγαπητοί μου φίλοι», ήταν ο κόμης. Ο Τζέικομπ πάγωσε για μια στιγμή στο σημείο που ήταν και άφησε ύστερα απρόθυμα το χέρι της.

«Δε πειράζει κόμη Μάσεν», η Μπέλα σήκωσε διστακτικά το κεφάλι της και κοίταξε τον κόμη. Ήταν ντυμένος πάλι στα μαύρα αν και τα ρούχα ήταν διαφορετικά από το πρωί. Τα βλέμματα τους συναντήθηκαν για μια στιγμή. Την κοιτούσε πάλι έντονα. Τράβηξε τα μάτια της από τα δικά του.

«Κόμη Μάσεν θέλετε να κάτσετε στην κορυφή του τραπεζιού; Έχω τελειώσει με το δείπνο μου»

«Όχι, αγαπητέ μου», κινήθηκε με χάρη και έκατσε στην καρέκλα απέναντι από την Μπέλα «ούτως ή άλλως το δείπνο δεν έχει τελειώσει ακόμα. Έχω φέρει ένα λίκερ που πρέπει οπωσδήποτε να δοκιμάσατε», έκανε μία νοερή κίνηση με το χέρι του και ο Τζάσπερ ήρθε με το μπουκάλι και 2 ποτήρια», ο κόμης άνοιξε το μπουκάλι πλησίασε την Μπέλα και πήγε να σερβίρει το λικέρ στο ποτήρι της. Εκείνη έβαλε το χέρι της πάνω στο ποτήρι.

«Κομή, ευχαριστώ αλλά δε θέλω. Δε μου αρέσει να πίνω και προσπαθώ να το αποφεύγω. Αρχίζω να φλυαρώ και να λέω ανοησίες», είδε ένα αχνό χαμόγελο στα χείλη του.

«Είμαι σίγουρος πως ένα ποτήρι δε θα σας πειράξει», έκανε μία μικρή παύση και την κοίταξε στα μάτια «Επιμένω». Η ανάσα του ήταν παγωμένη στον λαιμό της. Πήρε διστακτικά το χέρι της από το ποτήρι και τον άφησε να το γεμίσει. Το λικέρ είχε το χρώμα του αίματος και η ιδέα την έκανε να ανατριχιάσει.

«Ευχαριστώ», ψιθύρισε.

«Η ευχαρίστηση είναι δική μου», δεν ήξερε αν το εννοούσε για την προθυμία της να δοκιμάσει ή για κάποιο άλλο λόγο. Τον είδε να σερβίρει το ποτήρι του Τζέικομπ και να κάθεται απέναντί της. Την περίμενε να δοκιμάσει. Σήκωσε το ποτήρι διστακτικά και το κούνησε ελαφρά. Το άρωμα ήταν έντονο και της φάνηκε να μυρίζει κάτι γνώριμα γλυκό εκτός από το φρουτώδες μπουκέτο. Έφερε το ποτήρι στο στόμα της και ήπιε μια γουλιά χωρίς να αφήσει τα μάτια της να φύγουν από τα μάτια του κόμη παρά μόνο αφού ένιωσε την γλώσσα της να νιώθει το γλυκό υγρό. Έκλεισε τα μάτια της και άφησε τις αισθήσεις της να καταγράψουν την εμπειρία. Είδε στο μυαλό της μία γνώριμη βελούδινη φωνή να της ψιθυρίζει στο αυτί.

«Πιστεύω πως η Εύα όταν είχε δοκιμάσει το μήλο στον κήπο της Εδέμ είχε νιώσει ότι νιώθεις εσύ τώρα», άνοιξε τα μάτια της και κοίταξε τον κόμη. Δεν είχε τραβήξει το βλέμμα του, δεν είχε ανοίξει τα χείλη του. Όμως γιατί τότε είχε την αίσθηση πως της είχε ψιθυρίσει αυτά τα λόγια;

«Ωραίο λικέρ αν και δε συνηθίζω κάτι τόσο γλυκό», άκουσε τον Τζέικομπ να σχολιάζει «από τι φτιάχνεται;»

«Είναι ένας συνδιασμός λικέρ κερασιού με μέλι»

«Θα έπαιρνα όρκο πως υπάρχει και κάτι άλλο. Το χρώμα είναι πιο ανοιχτό και δεν είναι τόσο γλυκό όσο το κλασικό λικέρ. Τι άλλο έχει;»

«Μήλο, κόκκινο μήλο», ψιθύρισε η Μπέλα.

«Α, για αυτό το λόγο το χρώμα είναι τόσο ανοιχτό»

«Ακριβώς», δήλωσε ο κόμης. Τα μάτια του ήταν καρφωμένα στο πρόσωπο της. Στο κοκκίνισμα που άρχιζε να σχηματίζεται. Τα μάτια του κατέβηκαν στο λαιμό της. Α, ο λαιμός της, τόσο λεπτός και λευκός. Είδε πως παλλόταν η φλέβα της. Ήθελε να βυθίσει τα δόντια του και να γευτεί το νέκταρ που είχε δοκιμάσει το πρωί αλλά ήξερε πως έπρεπε να περιμένει.

Ήταν σίγουρος πως θα έπινε γρήγορα το λικέρ και δεν είχε άδικο. Ανυπομονούσε να λυθεί η γλώσσα της και να κοκκινίσουν τα μάγουλά της από το αλκόολ. Δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει πολύ. Σηκώθηκε και στάθηκε από πίσω της.

«Λίγο ακόμα;», τον κοίταξε και του έγνεψε χαμογελώντας. Ωραία. Ήδη χαλάρωνε σκέφτηκε. Την λάτρευε όταν χαλάρωνε και άφηνε πίσω της τους κώδικες και τους ενδοιασμούς. Την είδε να πίνει μια μεγάλη γουλιά. Άφησε το ποτήρι κάτω και έγλειψε τα χείλη της. Πρόσεξε πως ο Τζέικομπ την κοίταζε. Ήξερε αυτό το βλέμμα. Ήταν όταν ένας άνδρας ανακάλυπτε την θηλυκότητα μιας γυναίκας και άρχιζε να την ποθεί. Ήθελε να του…

«Κόμη, η Άλις μου είπε πως υπάρχει ένας θρύλος σχετικά με το ποτάμι και την πριγκίπισσα που έπεσε σε αυτό. Μου είπε πως ξέρετε πολύ καλά την ιστορία. Θα μπορούσατε να μου την διηγηθείτε;», η προσοχή του στράφηκε σε εκείνη. Την ήξερε την ιστορία τόσο καλά.

«Αγαπητή μου, αυτή η ιστορία για να ειπωθεί σωστά χρειάζεται αρκετό χρόνο. Δε θα ήταν δίκαιο αν παρέλειπα κάτι και μία νύχτα δε θα ήταν αρκετή για να την τελειώσω»

«Αρχίστε τότε από την αρχή σήμερα και μπορούμε να συνεχίσουμε την επόμενη μέρα»

«Μπέλα, δε μπορείς να απαιτείς από τον κόμη κάτι τέτοιο. Δεν είναι υποχρεωμένος…»

«Από την αρχή λοιπόν;», ρώτησε ο κόμης την Μπέλα αγνοώντας τον Τζέικομπ.

«Από την αρχή», του απάντησε. Και ο κόμης άρχισε την ιστορία.

Μίλησε για τον πρίγκιπα του κάστρου, τον άρχοντα της περιοχής πριν τόσους αιώνες. Πόσο γνωστός ήταν. Όχι τόσο για την ομορφιά του, αν και υπήρχαν φήμες πως γυναίκες τον ερωτευόντουσαν με την πρώτη ματιά, αλλά περισσότερο για το γεγονός πως ήταν τόσο δίκαιος όσο και σκληρός. Οι νόμοι του ήταν αυστηροί αλλά ίσχυαν για όλους. Κανένας δε μπορούσε να ξεφύγει από την τιμωρία, ούτε οι ευγενείς. Την κλοπή την τιμωρούσε με μαστίγωμα. Όσα ήταν τα χρήματα τόσα ήταν τα μαστιγώματα. Την προδοσία με θάνατο και μάλιστα ατιμωτικό.

Οι άνθρωποι τον φοβόντουσαν και αυτός ο φόβος είχε υποχρεώσει τα άτομα να τον σέβονται. Να υπακούν στους νόμους και στις προσταγές του από φόβο. Ο πρίγκιπας είχε μάθει από ένα πιστό του σύντροφο για κάποια άτομα που ετοίμαζαν μία επανάσταση εναντίον του σε μία μικρή πόλη. Ανάμεσά τους ο δήμαρχος της πόλης. Αποφάσισε να πάει για να επιβάλει την τιμωρία τους. Έφτασε βράδυ στο χωριό μαζί με τους πιο πιστούς του στρατιώτες. Αν κάποιος θα έβλεπε την ομάδα από μακριά δε θα καταλάβαινε ποιοι ήταν. Όταν κυκλοφορούσε εκτός του κάστρου ο πρίγκιπας προτιμούσε προσεγμένα αλλά απλά ρούχα χωρίς δαντέλες και περίεργα σχέδια που προτιμούσαν άλλοι γαλαζοαίματοι.

Εκείνο το βράδυ φόραγε ένα μαύρο παντελόνι και ένα μπορντό πουκάμισο μαζί με δερμάτινες μπότες. Τα ρούχα και το πρόσωπό του καλύπτονταν από μία μαύρη κάπα για να μην τον αναγνωρίσει κάποιος εκείνη την ώρα. Έστειλε τους συντρόφους του να αιχμαλωτίσουν τους προδότες και να τους συγκεντρώσουν στην πλατεία του χωριού μπροστά από την εκκλησία.

Οι σύντροφοί του ήταν γρήγοροι και διακριτικοί. Τα περισσότερα άτομα κοιμόντουσαν εκείνη την ώρα μιας και είχαν δουλειές από τα χαράματα. Σε μία ώρα τους είχαν μαζέψει στην πλατεία.

«Χτυπήστε τις καμπάνες της εκκλησίας πρόσταξε ο πρίγκιπας. Ήθελε να μαζέψει όλη την πόλη για να γίνουν μάρτυρες της παραδειγματικής τους τιμωρίας. Οι κάτοικοι μαζεύτηκαν γρήγορα. Είχαν ανησυχήσει πως κάτι κακό συνέβαινε και κάποιος χρειαζόταν βοήθεια. Κάποιοι μάλιστα φόραγαν πρόχειρα κάπες πάνω από τα ρούχα που είχαν για τον ύπνο. Δεν είχαν καν αλλάξει πάνω στην βιασύνη τους.

Είδαν στο κέντρο της πλατείας 5 γνώριμα πρόσωπα δεμένα και γύρω τους άντρες ντυμένους στα μαύρα. Εκτός από έναν, τον πρίγκιπα. Είχε τραβήξει την κουκούλα της κάπας και τον αναγνώρισαν όλοι αμέσως. Κανένα άλλο άτομο δεν είχε αυτά τα περίεργα μαλλιά και αυτά τα μάτια που σου πάγωναν το αίμα. Μόνο αυτός θα μπορούσε να σταθεί σε εκείνον το χώρο με τέτοιο κύρος και αυτοπεποίθηση. Στάθηκε και άρχισε να μιλά με δυνατή φωνή.

«Σας κάλεσα εδώ για να γίνεται μάρτυρες της τιμωρίας αυτών των ατόμων. Η κατηγορία τους είναι προδοσία και εδώ έχω γράμματα που αποδεικνύουν την σκευωρία τους. Όποιος θέλει μπορεί να τα ελέγξει», σήκωσε τα γράμματα ψηλά και στο φως των πυρσών φάνηκαν τα οικόσημα των οικογενειών. Κανένας δε τα ζήτησε. Ήξεραν τον πρίγκιπα. Μπορεί να ήταν σκληρός αλλά ήταν δίκαιος. Για ότι θα έκανε θα υπήρχαν αποδείξεις. Και κανένας δε θα μπορούσε να τον αμφισβητήσει.

«Όπως ξέρετε πολύ καλά η προδοσία τιμωρείται μόνο με έναν τρόπο. Ατιμωτικό θάνατο», ακούστηκαν μουρμουρητά από το πλήθος. Ήξεραν αυτά τα άτομα. Σε κάποιους ήταν αγαπητοί φίλοι, ευεργέτες. Αλλά ήξεραν πως δεν μπορούσαν να κάνουν κάτι.

«Όχι!», φώναξε μία γυναικεία φωνή. Ήταν η κόρη του δημάρχου. Έτρεξε γρήγορα μέσα από το πλήθος προς τον πατέρα της. Ένας από τους στρατιώτες την σταμάτησε.

«Πατέρα, πείτε του. Το ξέρω πως δε θα κάνατε ποτέ κάτι τέτοιο. Έχετε φιλειρηνική φύση. Δεν είναι του χαρακτήρα σας. Πείτε πως όλα είναι μία παρεξήγηση», ο άνδρας δεν απάντησε και έσκυψε το κεφάλι του. Η κοπέλα άρχιζε να κλαίει, καθώς έβλεπε κάποιους από τους στρατιώτες να ετοιμάζουν στα δέντρα τα σχοινιά για την κρεμάλα. Η κοπέλα έβγαλε ένα λυγμό.

«Άρχοντά μου σας ικετεύω, όχι τον πατέρα μου», ο πρίγκιπας δε γύρισε καν να την κοιτάξει, παρόλο που η γλυκιά της φωνή ήχησε στα αυτιά του.

«Ο νόμος ισχύει για όλους. Η προδοσία τιμωρείται με ατιμωτικό θάνατο»

«Τότε αφήστε με να πάρω εγώ την θέση του», δήλωσε με αποφασιστικότητα εκείνη. Ο πρίγκιπας γύρισε προς το μέρος της. Τα χαρακτηριστικά της δε διακρίνονταν καθαρά λόγο του σκοταδιού και της κάπας που φόραγε.

«Θα έκανες κάτι τέτοιο; Γιατί;»

«Γιατί αγαπάω τον πατέρα μου και δε θέλω να πεθάνει. Είναι καλός άνθρωπος. Όλη η πόλη γνωρίζει για τις αγαθοεργίες του. Έχει βοηθήσει τόσο κόσμο. Πιστέψτε με. Προτιμώ να πάρω εγώ τη θέση του. Η πόλη τον χρειάζεται. Μπορεί να προσφέρει τόσα πολλά», ο πρίγκιπας στράφηκε στον άνδρα.

«Η κόρη σου υποστηρίζει πως είσαι καλός άνθρωπος…», η ειρωνεία στην φωνή του ήταν ευδιάκριτη. «Ποιος καλός άνθρωπος πάει ενάντια στον άρχοντά του;»

«Έναν άρχοντα ψυχρό; Χωρίς καρδιά; Οι νόμοι σου είναι υπερβολικά σκληροί. Πρέπει να αλλαχθούν»

«Γιατί τότε δεν ήρθατε στο κάστρο εσύ και οι σύντροφοί σου για να μιλήσετε μαζί μου;», ο άνδρας έμεινε έκπληκτος. Ο πρίγκιπας συνέχισε. «Δεν αρνούμαι πως οι νόμοι μου είναι σκληροί. Φρόντισα να είναι έτσι ώστε να αποτρέπω το έγκλημα πριν να γίνει. Όμως δεν υπάρχει πουθενά νόμος που να απαγορεύει την αλλαγή των άλλων. Κανένας νόμος που να εμποδίζει σε κάποιον από τους υπηκόους μου να ζητήσουν ακρόαση από μένα για να συζητήσουν τα προβλήματά τους μαζί μου. Η ειρωνεία είναι πως η κόρη σου φάνηκε πιο σοφή από σένα. Έτρεξε σε μένα, μου μίλησε, μου εξήγησε. Γι' αυτό και θα την ακούσω»

«Όχι, σκότωσε εμένα. Όχι, εκείνη. Είναι στο άνθος της ηλικίας της. Έχει τόση ζωή μέσα της», ο άνδρας έκλαιγε πλέον. Οι στρατιώτες άφησαν την κοπέλα να περάσει και να τον πλησιάσει.

«Πατέρα, θα είναι λες και πήγα στην μονή. Απλώς σκεφτείτε πως έφυγα νωρίτερα. Και στη μονή να ήμουνα πάλι δε θα μπορούσατε να με δείτε. Φανταστείτε το έτσι»

«Κοριτσάκι μου, έχεις τόσα να προσφέρεις στον κόσμο. Η καλοσύνη σου, η γλυκύτητά σου. Δεν είναι σωστό. Σαν μοναχή μπορεί να μη σε έβλεπα αλλά θα ήξερα πως είσαι καλά. Θα μου έγραφες. Δεν είναι σωστό να πεθάνεις στην θέση μου. Είμαι ένας γέρος…», έβαλε τα δάκτυλά της στα χείλη του. Ο πρίγκιπας πρόσεξε πόσο λεπτά και ντελικάτα ήταν.

«Δεν είστε γέρος. Μπορείτε να προσφέρετε τόσα πολλά στην πόλη ακόμα, στους κατοίκους της. Εγώ ως μοναχή δε θα μπορούσα . Σ' αγαπάω πατέρα», τον αγκάλιασε σφιχτά φιλώντας τα δακρυσμένα του μάγουλα και έπειτα σηκώθηκε. Ο άνδρας άφησε απρόθυμα το χέρι της.

«Άρχοντά μου…», ακόμα δεν μπορούσε να την δει καθαρά.

«Υποσχεθείτε μου πως δε θα τον τιμωρήσετε μετά» Ήθελε να την δει. Ο πρίγκιπας στράφηκε στους υπόλοιπους κατοίκους. Τα μουρμουρητά τους ήταν έντονα. Ήξεραν την κοπέλα. Ήταν ένα γλυκό πλάσμα, καλοσυνάτο. Έτοιμο να προσφέρει βοήθεια σε όποιον την ζητούσε. Ήταν κρίμα να πεθάνει. Ακόμα και αν ήταν για να σώσει τον πατέρα της.

«Ακούστε με», η φωνή του άρχοντα τους έκανε να σωπάσουν.

«Είσαστε μάρτυρες αυτών που θα πω. Αυτή η κοπέλα προσέφερε τη ζωή της σε μένα απόψε για να σώσει τον πατέρα της. Απόψε δε σώζει μόνο εκείνον αλλά και τις ζωές των υπολοίπων», το πλήθος έμεινε έκπληκτο. Δε περίμεναν να δεχτεί την πρόταση της Ιζαμπέλα και μάλιστα να αφήσει τους άλλους να ζήσουν.

«Υποσχέθηκα στην κοπέλα πως δε θα τιμωρήσω τον πατέρα της μετά. Το ίδιο θα ισχύσει για τους υπόλοιπους. Η μόνη τιμωρία που θα λάβουν θα είναι πως και οι 5 θα σημαδευτούν με πυρωμένο σίδερο που θα έχει το οικογενειακό μου οικόσημο. Ένα σημάδι που θα τους υπενθυμίζει πως η οικογένειά μου τους άφησε να ζήσουν λόγω αυτής της κοπέλας. Ιζαμπέλα συμφωνείς;», η κοπέλα στάθηκε σιωπηλή για μια στιγμή.

«Συμφωνώ», είπε θαρραλέα. Ακούστηκαν φωνές που εναντιωνόντουσαν σε αυτή την συμφωνία, αλλά πνίγηκαν από τις φωνές των οικογενειών και φίλων που ευχαριστούσαν την κοπέλα για αυτό που έκανε.

«Ωραία. Τότε μπροστά στον κόσμο. Θέλω να ορκιστείς πως προσφέρεις την ζωή σου σε μένα. Πως μου ανήκει για να αποφασίσω πως θα τελειώσει. Πως μου ανήκεις!», κάποιοι από τους κατοίκους ανατρίχιασαν από τον τόνο του. Υπήρχε κάτι σκοτεινό στον τόνο που χρησιμοποιούσε. Τα λόγια του έμοιαζαν να υπονοούν κάτι αλλά δεν ήξεραν τι.

«Το υπόσχομαι», το είπε με γενναιότητα αλλά πολλοί κατάλαβαν πως το έκανε για χάρη του πατέρα της για να μην πονέσει περισσότερο με τον χαμό της. Ο πρίγκιπας χαμογέλασε.

«Γονάτισε Ιζαμπέλα», η κοπέλα το έκανε. Ο πρίγκιπας έκανε νόημα στους στρατιώτες να φέρουν κάποιους από τους πυρσούς πιο κοντά. Ήθελε να απολαύσει το θέαμα.

«Θυμάσαι Ιζαμπέλα τι ορκίστηκες;», έβγαλε το ξίφος του. Η λάμα έλαμψε στο φως των πυρσών. Ακούμπησε τη μύτη του ξίφους στο λαιμό της.

«Ναι», ψιθύρισε εκείνη κλείνοντας τα μάτια.

«Ωραία!», και ένα χρατς ακούστηκε καθώς η λάμα έκοβε τον αέρα.


	4. Κεφάλαιο 4ο

Κεφάλαιο 4ο

«Και;», ρώτησε η Μπέλα.

«Και αυτά για απόψε», απάντησε ο κόμης.

«Τι; Δε θα μας πείτε τι γίνεται;»

«Μπέλα, ξέρεις τι ώρα έχει πάει; Ίσως ο κόμης έχει κουραστεί και θέλει να κοιμηθεί»

«Μα…», κοίταξε τον κόμη παρακλητικά. Εκείνος της έγνεψε αρνητικά. Δε θα άκουγε άλλα για απόψε. Αναστέναξε. Σήκωσε το ποτήρι για να τελειώσει το λικέρ που είχε μείνει. Μπορούσε να το πίνει τόσο εύκολα.

«Πάντως όπως είδατε τελικά δεν φλυαρήσατε καθόλου. Έχω την αίσθηση πως απόψε φλυάρησα μόνο εγώ», παρατήρησε ο κόμης. Άφησε γρήγορα το ποτήρι στο τραπέζι και σηκώθηκε. Σηκώθηκαν και οι δύο άντρες.

«Κύριοι, θα σας καληνυχτίσω. Είναι πράγματι αργά και θα πρέπει να ξαπλώσω», ο κόμης χαμογέλασε με την ιδέα να ξάπλωνε μαζί της. Έστω για να νιώσει το σώμα της να ακουμπά το δικό του.

«Έλα, Μπέλα. Θα σε συνοδέψω ως το δωμάτιό σου», ο Τζέικομπ την πήρε αγκαζέ.

«Καληνύχτα, κόμη. Θα σας δούμε το πρωί», ο κόμης συνοφρυήθηκε. Ήξερε πως έπρεπε να κάνει υπομονή. Θα ερχόταν εκείνη σε αυτόν. Το ήξερε.

«Καληνύχτα, κύριε Μπλακ. Καληνύχτα, δεσποινίς Σουάν», πήρε το χέρι της και άφησε τα χείλη του να αγγίξουν την απαλή επιδερμίδα. Την ένιωσε να ανατριχιάζει. Ωραία, ήταν σε καλό δρόμο.

Το ζευγάρι προχώρησε προς το δωμάτιο της Μπέλα. Ο Τζέικομπ θυμήθηκε πως η Μπέλα ήπιε το λικέρ στο δείπνο. Πως έγλυψε το γλυκό υγρό από τα χείλη της. Το έκανε αργά και αισθησιακά χωρίς να το καταλάβει. Αναρωτήθηκε αν είχε μείνει καθόλου λικέρ στα χείλη της. Έπρεπε να το μάθει

«Τζέικομπ», διέκοψε τις σκέψεις του. «Φτάσαμε εδώ είναι το δωμάτιό μου»

«Α, αναρωτιέμαι πως είναι. Θα μπορούσα να περάσω να το δώ;», ήθελε να την πειράξει. Ήθελε να δει τα μάγουλά της να κοκκινίζουν. Δε συνέβη.

«Όχι, Τζέικομπ. Είναι αργά και θέλω να κοιμηθώ», δεν ήθελε να έρθει μαζί της στο δωμάτιο. Αυτός ο χώρος ήταν προσωπικός σε εκείνη και δεν ήθελε να του τον δείξει. Ένιωθε πως θα πρόδιδε κάτι κάνοντάς το.

«Καλά. Ένα φιλί στον αρραβωνιαστικό σου για καληνύχτα έστω;», πήρε πληγωμένο ύφος για να την κάνει να νιώσει τύψεις.

«Ναι, βέβαια», απάντησε εκείνη αφηρημένα. Σηκώθηκε στις μύτες των ποδιών της για να του δώσει ένα πεταχτό φιλί στο μάγουλο. Εκείνος την έπιασε από την μέση και έστριψε το πρόσωπό του. Τα χείλη του αιχμαλώτισαν τα δικά της.

Η Μπέλα πάγωσε. Ήξερε πως τα ζευγάρια φιλιούνται στα χείλη. Ένας από τους τρόπους για να εκφράσει την αγάπη του ο ένας για τον άλλον. Γιατί όμως εκείνη δεν ένιωθε κάτι; Είχε διαβάσει πως με αυτά τα φιλιά έβλεπες πυροτεχνήματα, σου κοβόταν η ανάσα. Γιατί δεν της συνέβαινε;

Ο Τζέικομπ την έσφιξε περισσότερο πάνω του. Νόμιζε πως θα μπορούσε να περιμένει να την φιλήσει μετά τον γάμο τους. Όμως τα χείλη της… ήταν κάτι στο οποίο δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί. Ήθελε να μη σταματήσει να τα φιλάει. Ήθελε να τα γευτεί. Άφησε την γλώσσα του να πάρει μία γεύση. Εκείνη τον έσπρωξε και ξέφυγε από την αγκαλιά του. Έκπληκτος την είδε να του κλείνει την πόρτα στα μούτρα και να τον καληνυχτίζει από την άλλη πλευρά της πόρτας. Ίσως δεν έπρεπε να την πιάσει απροετοίμαστη. Την καληνύχτισε και εκείνος και πήγε στο δωμάτιό του.

Η Μπέλα σκούπισε τα χείλη της. Δεν ήξερε γιατί αλλά ένιωθε βρώμικη. Έριξε κρύο νερό στο πρόσωπό της και ξέπλυνε το στόμα της. Άλλαξε γρήγορα στο νυχτικό της και έκατσε στο μπουντουάρ. Κοίταξε την αντανάκλασή της στον καθρέφτη. Τι της συνέβαινε; Γιατί συμπεριφερόταν έτσι; Ο Τζέικομπ ήταν ο αρραβωνιαστικός της. Είχε ακούσει από άλλες κοπέλες πως έδειχναν συχνά τέτοιου είδους φιλιά με τους δικούς τους αρραβωνιαστικούς πριν και μετά τον γάμο. Ήταν ένδειξη αγάπης και πάθους.

Ω, Θεέ μου, σκέφτηκε. Μήπως δε θα ήταν καλή σύζυγος; Μήπως δε θα μπορούσε να εκπληρώσει τα συζυγικά της καθήκοντα; Είχε λύσει τα μαλλιά της και κοιτάχτηκε πάλι στο καθρέφτη. Πήρε την βούρτσα και χτένισε τα μαλλιά της. Κυμάτιζαν απαλά. Μελέτησε με προσοχή κάθε λεπτομέρεια του προσώπου της και κάθε κίνηση που έκαναν τα χέρια της.

Ήταν μία γυναίκα ή ένα κορίτσι ακόμα; Άφησε την βούρτσα και βυθίστηκε κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα. Ένιωθε πως το κρεβάτι αυτό ήταν ένα καταφύγιο. Το στρώμα ήταν μαλακό και βυθιζόταν παίρνοντας το σχήμα του σώματός της. Αναρωτήθηκε καθώς την έπαιρνε γρήγορα ο ύπνος. Τι έκανε τελικά ο πρίγκιπας στην κοπέλα;

Άκουσε καμπάνες μέσα στον ύπνο της. Άνοιξε τα μάτια της και σηκώθηκε γρήγορα από το κρεβάτι. Δεν ήταν στο μπλε δωμάτιο. Για εκείνη δεν υπήρχε το δωμάτιο, το κάστρο, τουλάχιστον όχι ακόμα. Έβαλε γρήγορα τα παπούτσια που είχε και μία μαύρη κάπα για να κρύψει το νυχτικό της. Τα μαλλιά της ήταν λυτά. Έβαλε στα γρήγορα την κουκούλα. Δεν προλάβαινε να τα μαζέψει και δεν ήταν πρέπον να την δουν έτσι στην πόλη.

Φώναξε τον πατέρα της αλλά δεν ήταν στο σπίτι. Θα πρέπει ήδη να είχε πάει στην πλατεία. Βγήκε και άρχισε να τρέχει. Ο πατέρας της αγαπούσε τους συμπολίτες του και πάντα προσπαθούσε να τους βοηθήσει με τον έναν ή τον άλλον τρόπο. Ήταν κάτι που είχαν κοινό. Για αυτό είχε αποφασίσει να πάει στο μοναστήρι. Ήθελε να βοηθήσει τον κόσμο με το δικό της τρόπο ακόμα και αν δεν είχε τόση επιτυχία όση ο πατέρας της. Την επόμενη βδομάδα θα εγκατέλειπε τα εγκόσμια και αν ήταν σήμερα η τελευταία βραδιά που θα μπορούσε να βοηθήσει τους συμπολίτες της θα το έκανε με ευχαρίστηση.

Έφτασε στην πλατεία και είδε τον κόσμο που είχε μαζευτεί.

«Τι συμβαίνει», ρώτησε. Και τότε άκουσε την φωνή του. Ήταν ο πρίγκιπας και μιλούσε για μία επικείμενη θανάτωση κάποιων ανδρών με την κατηγορία της προδοσίας. Στο φως ενός πυρσού φάνηκε το πρόσωπο του πατέρα της.

«Όχι!», ούρλιαξε και έτρεξε προς το μέρος του. Δεν την άφησαν να τον πλησιάσει. Παρακάλεσε τον πατέρα της να διαψεύσει τις κατηγορίες αλλά η αντίδρασή του επιβεβαίωσε την ενοχή του. Άρχισε να ικετεύει τον πρίγκιπα για έλεος αλλά εκείνος ήταν αδιάφορος. Δεν είχε γυρίσει καν να την κοιτάξει. Τα μαλλιά του φαίνονταν κόκκινα στο φως των πυρσών. Κόκκινο της κολάσεως, σκέφτηκε.

«Τότε αφήστε με να πάρω εγώ τη θέση του», τον παρακάλεσε αποφασιστικά. Τον είδε να γυρνάει και να την κοιτάει. Δε μπορούσε να δει τα μάτια του αλλά ένα ρίγος την διαπέρασε.

«Θα έκανες κάτι τέτοιο; Γιατί;», η φωνή του ήταν σαν βελούδο αλλά και ψυχρή σαν πάγος», ξεροκατάπιε και του απάντησε.

«Γιατί αγαπάω τον πατέρα μου και δε θέλω να πεθάνει. Είναι καλός άνθρωπος. Όλη η πόλη γνωρίζει για τις αγαθοεργίες του. Έχει βοηθήσει τόσο κόσμο. Πιστέψτε με. Προτιμώ να πάρω εγώ τη θέση του. Η πόλη τον χρειάζεται. Μπορεί να προσφέρει τόσα πολλά», είδε τον πρίγκιπα να στρέφεται στον πατέρα της.

Άκουσε τον πατέρα της να τον κατηγορεί για την σκληρότητα και την ψυχρότητά του στο τρόπο που διοικούσε. Ήξερε πως ο πατέρας της διαφωνούσε με τον τρόπο που διοικούσε ο πρίγκιπας αλλά ποτέ δεν περίμενε μία τέτοια αντίδραση από κείνον.

Η απάντηση όμως του πρίγκιπα την εξέπληξε πραγματικά. Την χαρακτήρισε σοφή για τον τρόπο που αντέδρασε. Δε περίμενε ποτέ να ακούσει ένα τέτοιο κοπλιμέντο από άνδρα και ειδικά τον συγκεκριμένο. Ο πατέρας της προσπάθησε να της αλλάξει γνώμη. Άκουσε τις ικεσίες του αλλά είχε πάρει την απόφασή της. Τον αγκάλιασε σφιχτά και του είπε πως τον αγαπούσε.

Σηκώθηκε και πλησίασε τον πρίγκιπα με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι

«Υποσχεθείτε μου πως δε θα τον τιμωρήσετε μετά», δε θα άντεχε συνέβαινε κάτι στον πατέρα της. Άκουσε τα μουρμουρητά των συμπολιτών της. Γνωστοί, αγαπημένοι φίλοι. Δε θα τους έβλεπε ξανά. Στάθηκε πλάι στον πρίγκιπα

«Ακούστε με», η φωνή του ήταν επιβλητική όπως η παρουσία του στο χώρο. «Είσαστε μάρτυρες αυτών που θα πω. Αυτή η κοπέλα προσέφερε τη ζωή της σε μένα απόψε για να σώσει τον πατέρα της. Απόψε δε σώζει μόνο εκείνον αλλά και τις ζωές των υπολοίπων», τον κοίταξε έκπληκτη πίσω από την κάπα της. Όσο μπορούσε τουλάχιστον. Χαμογέλασε θλιμμένα. Απόψε έσωζε παραπάνω από μία ζωές με την θυσία της.

Άκουσε για την τιμωρία με το πυρωμένο σίδερο και έσφιξε τις γροθιές της. Την ρώτησε άμα συμφωνεί. Το όνομά της από τα χείλη του ήχησε περίεργα στα αυτιά της, σαν μελωδία. Τι την ρώτησε; Άμα συμφωνούσε; Οι άνδρες δε θα γλίτωναν την ταπείνωση αλλά θα ζούσαν. Το αντίτιμο ήταν μικρό μπροστά σε αυτό το δώρο.

«Συμφωνώ», απάντησε. Προσπάθησε να ακουστεί θαρραλέα. Άκουσε τις φωνές των γυναικών που την ευχαριστούσαν που έσωζε τις οικογένειές του.

«Ωραία. Τότε μπροστά στον κόσμο. Θέλω να ορκιστείς πως προσφέρεις την ζωή σου σε μένα. Πως μου ανήκει για να αποφασίσω πως θα τελειώσει. Πως μου ανήκεις!», ένιωσε την φωνή του καθώς στάθηκε από πίσω της. Ψυχρή και τόσο βελούδινη, σχεδόν υπνωτική. Γιατί ένιωθε πως οι συνέπειες θα ήταν μεγαλύτερες; Γιατί όταν πρόφερε πως θα του άνηκε ρίγησε από φόβο; Όμως δε μπορούσε να κάνει πλέον πίσω. Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα.

«Το υπόσχομαι», είπε με γενναιότητα. Είδε τους στρατιώτες να σημαδεύουν τους άντρες με το πυρωμένο σίδερο. Έκλεισε τα μάτια της και προσπάθησε να μην ακούσει τα ουρλιαχτά από τον πόνο. Ένα μικρό τίμημα για τη ζωή τους, επαναλάμβανε την φράση στο μυαλό της.

Άνοιξε τα μάτια της ύστερα από λίγο. Οι άνδρες ήταν γονατισμένοι. Οι γυναίκες και τα παιδιά τους τούς είχαν αγκαλιάσει. Μόνο ο πατέρας της δε δεχόταν την στοργή των άλλων. Τα μάτια του ήταν καρφωμένα πάνω της. Μια σιωπηλή ικεσία να αλλάξει γνώμη. Τα πάντα γύρω της γινόντουσαν φωτεινότερα καθώς οι στρατιώτες πλησίαζαν με τους πυρσούς.

«Γονάτισε Ιζαμπέλα», είχε έρθει η ώρα. Γονάτισε όπως την ώρα της προσευχής. Η μόνη διαφορά ήταν στο τρόπο που είχε τα χέρια της. Δεν ήταν πιασμένα μεταξύ τους αλλά έπεφταν στο πλάι. Ένα είδος παραίτησης από μέρους της.

«Θυμάσαι Ιζαμπέλα τι ορκίστηκες;», ένιωσε την αντανάκλαση του φωτός από τους πυρσούς που προκαλούσε η λάμα στο πρόσωπό της. Ένα ελαφρύ τσίμπημα της άκρης του ξίφους στο λαιμό της υπογράμμισε την απαίτησή του για απάντηση. Στο μυαλό της ήρθαν τα λόγια του.

«Ναι», ψιθύρισε εκείνη. Έκλεισε τα μάτια και θυμήθηκε την τελευταία φράση του. 'Μου ανήκεις'. Η ανάσα της άρχισε να βγαίνει κοφτή καθώς συνειδητοποιούσε το πραγματικό νόημα των δύο λέξεων. Όχι! Ούρλιαξε από μέσα της. Πήγε να ανοίξει το στόμα της αλλά δεν πρόλαβε.

«Ωραία!», τον άκουσε να λέει θριαμβευτικά. Ήταν αργά πλέον.

Η λάμα του ξίφους έκοψε το σχοινί που έδενε την κάπα της η οποία έπεσε κάτω. Τον είδε να βάζει το ξίφος στη θήκη του. Και εκείνη ήταν με τα μαλλιά λυτά και το νυχτικό της. Πόσο άσεμνο και ταπεινωτικό! Δάκρια κύλησαν στα μάγουλά της. Δική του για να την κάνει ότι θέλει. Γιατί δεν κατάλαβε νωρίτερα το πραγματικό νόημα των λέξεων; Θα μπορούσε να αντέξει τις συνέπειες; Το δεξί του χέρι έπιασε το πιγούνι της και το σήκωσε. Τα δάχτυλά ήταν τόσο απαλά όμως δεν υπήρχε καμία τρυφερότητα στην κίνησή του. Ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια της για να σταματήσει τα δάκρια και να δει καθαρά πλέον το πρόσωπό του.

Σμαράγδια! Ένιωσε φόβο να κυριεύει όλο της το κορμί. Τι θα της έκανε; Τα μάτια του ήταν ψυχρά όπως η φωνή του αλλά πανέμορφα. Τώρα καταλάβαινε τις φήμες για τις γυναίκες που τον είχαν ερωτευθεί. Ένα βλέμμα του και ήταν υπό την επήρεια της σκοτεινής του γοητείας. Ένιωθε να την επηρεάζει ήδη. Έκλεισε τα μάτια για να σπάσει το ξόρκι.

«Άνοιξε τα μάτια σου, Ιζαμπέλα», την πρόσταξε. Το έκανε δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή. Βυθίστηκε πάλι στα μάτια του.

«Σου δίνω μία τελευταία ευκαιρία για να αλλάξεις γνώμη, Ιζαμπέλα, επειδή ίσως δεν είχα εκφράσει καθαρά πιο πριν τι θέλω από σένα»

«Τι θέλετε από μένα άρχοντά μου;», ψιθύρισε. Ο αντίχειράς του χάιδεψε το κάτω χείλος της. Έσκυψε και της ψιθύρισε στο αυτί.  
«Τα πάντα. Θέλω τα πάντα από σένα, Ιζαμπέλα. Μπορείς να μου τα προσφέρεις; Αν μου τα προσφέρεις σώζεις 5 ζωές», η ζεστή του ανάσα της έκαψε τον λαιμό και τα λόγια του την έκαναν να πάρει άθελά της μια βαθιά ανάσα. Τον μύρισε στον αέρα. Κάτι πικάντικο και γλυκό συνάμα. Ήθελε να το γευτεί.

Άνοιξε τα μάτια της. Τι σκεφτόταν; Ποτέ δεν είχε σκεφτεί έτσι στη ζωή της. Γιατί ήθελε να τον γευτεί; Πως θα το έκανε αυτό; Και αυτό το άτομο ήταν ο άρχοντάς της. Ο άνδρας που κρατούσε την μοίρα όχι μόνο τη δικιά της αλλά και του πατέρα της στα χέρια του εκείνη την στιγμή.

«Λοιπόν, Ιζαμπέλα;», το πρόσωπό του είχε πλησιάσει επικίνδυνα το δικό της. Κανονικά θα ήθελε να απομακρυνθεί από την τόσο κοντινή απόσταση. Κανένας άνδρας εκτός από τον πατέρα της δεν είχε βρεθεί τόσο κοντά σε κείνη. Δεν είχε χορέψει ποτέ με κανέναν ούτε στις μεγάλες γιορτές της πόλης της. Δεν της άρεσε ο χορός.

Δεν της άρεσαν πολλά πράγματα αλλά δεν την ενοχλούσε τόσο που ήταν τόσο κοντά της. Ίσως ήταν τα μάτια του. Πριν ήταν τόσο ψυχρά αλλά τώρα θα έπαιρνε όρκο πως κρυβόταν από πίσω τους τρυφερότητα. Είχε άδικο. Ο πρίγκιπας μπορεί να ήταν σκληρός αλλά της πρόσφερε την ευκαιρία να αλλάξει γνώμη.

Εκείνη την στιγμή ήταν σίγουρη πως αν έκανε πίσω στην συμφωνία δε θα την υποχρέωνε. Σκληρός και δίκαιος. Τι περίεργος συνδυασμός. Όμως εκείνη ήταν ένα άτομο με αρχές. Θα μπορούσε να ανταποκριθεί στις απαιτήσεις του. Θα μπορούσε να ξαπλώσει μαζί του; Να μοιραστούν το ίδιο κρεβάτι; Εδώ δεν είχε ποτέ σκεφτεί την πιθανότητα να παντρευτεί. Πως θα μοιραζόταν ένα κρεβάτι με έναν άνδρα χωρίς να είναι καν ενωμένοι από τα ιερά δεσμά του γάμου;

Και άλλα ερωτήματα της ήρθαν στο μυαλό. Θα της ζητούσε να ξαπλώσει μαζί του; Ή θα την είχε ως υπηρέτρια στο κάστρο; Μια κοπέλα που άνηκε στην ομάδα των ευγενών αν και δεν ήταν γαλαζοαίματη σε δουλειές που δεν είχε ποτέ κάνει και που δεν ήταν πρέπον να κάνει. Ένδειξη ταπείνωσης για να τιμωρήσει τον πατέρα της; Χιλιάδες ερωτήματα και εναλλακτικές χωρίς απάντηση. Ποτέ δε θα είχε το κουράγιο να τον ρωτήσει. Έδωσε την μόνη απάντηση που θα μπορούσε να δώσει.

«Άρχοντά μου, έδωσα μία υπόσχεση με σκοπό να σώσω αυτούς τους άνδρες. Σκοπεύω να την κρατήσω», είχε σκύψει το κεφάλι της πάλι. Δεν άντεχε να προφέρει αυτά τα λόγια κοιτάζοντάς τον.

Εκείνος όμως δεν την άφησε. Της έπιασε το πιγούνι και το έφερε κοντά στο δικό του. Λίγα εκατοστά τους χώριζαν πλέον.

«Θέλω να το πεις κοιτώντας με στα μάτια», η ανάσα του την ζάλισε. Ξέχασε το πλήθος που κοίταζε την περίεργη εξέλιξη. Υπήρχε μόνο αυτός και εκείνη.

«Είμαι δική σας», ψιθύρισε. Ρίγησε ολόκληρη. Μπορεί να ήταν από την δήλωσή της, μπορεί να ήταν από το κρύο.

«Δική μου», ψιθύρισε και κείνος. Υπήρχε μία θλίψη στον τόνο του ή ήταν ιδέα της; Σηκώθηκε και την πήρε δίπλα του.

«Μπορείτε να γυρίσετε στα σπίτια σας», είπε στο πλήθος. Ήταν παγωμένοι από αυτό που είχαν δει. Τι να σκέφτονταν, αναρωτήθηκε η κοπέλα. Δεν ήθελε να τους κοιτάξει όμως. Ένιωσε το χέρι του στην πλάτη της να την σπρώχνει ήρεμα.

«Ήρθε η ώρα να φύγουμε. Έλα», και εκείνη προχώρησε αυτόματα. Δε μπορούσε να κάνει πλέον πίσω. Έπρεπε να προχωρήσει. Πήγε να πάρει την κάπα της αλλά δεν την άφησε σα να της έλεγε με την κίνηση αυτή πως έπρεπε να αφήσει πίσω την παλιά της ζωή. Οι στρατιώτες ήδη είχαν ανέβει στα άλογά τους και τους περίμεναν.

Ο πρίγκιπας δε βιαζόταν προχώρησε αργά μαζί της μέχρι που έφτασαν μπροστά σε ένα μαύρο άλογο. Χωρίς να πει τίποτα την έπιασε από την μέση και την ανέβασε στο άλογο. Προσπάθησε να κρατηθεί από τα χαλινάρια για να μη χάσει την ισορροπία της και πέσει. Είδε ένα μικρό χαμόγελο στα χείλη του. Τον διασκέδαζε η αδεξιότητά της.

Ανέβηκε και κείνος. Έβγαλε την κάπα του και την έβαλε. Πήγε να βάλει την κουκούλα αλλά δεν την άφησε.

«Θέλω τα μαλλιά σου να κυματίζουν στον αέρα και το πρόσωπό σου να μη κρύβεται από μένα», και άγγιξε μία τούφα. Την έφερε πιο κοντά του και τώρα ένιωθε παγιδευμένη ανάμεσα στο σώμα του και τα χέρια του. Ήταν ζεστός και σε όποια σημεία η κάπα δεν την προστάτευε το σώμα του την ζέσταινε. Ενστικτωδώς κόλλησε πάνω του περισσότερο.

Έδωσε το σήμα και όλοι ξεκίνησαν. Οι πυρσοί έσβηναν γρήγορα από τον αέρα και πλέον κάλπαζαν μέσα στη νύχτα με μόνο οδηγό το φεγγάρι. Ο αέρας φύσαγε έντονα και τα μαλλιά της που έφτανα έως την μέση κυμάτιζαν ελεύθερα.

Ήθελε να κοιτάξει τα τοπία που περνούσαν μέσα στη νύχτα αλλά ένιωθε την κούραση και την νύστα να την κυριεύουν. Ακούμπησε το κεφάλι της στο στήθος του. Ήταν ωραία η αίσθηση. Καθώς βυθιζόταν στο σκοτάδι τον άκουσε να μουρμουρίζει.

«Δική μου!»


	5. Κεφάλαιο 5ο

**Κεφάλαιο 5**

«Μπέλα, ξύπνα».

«Άλις;» σήκωσε αργά το κεφάλι έκπληκτη. Είχε κλειδώσει την πόρτα. Έτσι νόμιζε τουλάχιστον.

«Ναι, έλα, πρέπει να ετοιμαστούμε. Μίλησα με τον κόμη το πρωί στην τραπεζαρία. Μου έδωσε άδεια για να κατέβω στην πόλη μαζί σου. Έλα. Παρακοιμήθηκες και δεν έχουμε αρκετό χρόνο τώρα.» την τράβηξε από το κρεβάτι. Σηκώθηκε και παραπάτησε. Ήταν ζαλισμένη. Δεν είχε πονοκέφαλο αλλά σίγουρα ένοιωθε περίεργα μετά από τρία ποτήρια λικέρ, _ή ήταν τέσσερα_, αναρωτήθηκε.

«Πως μπήκες;»

«Από το πέρασμα στο καθιστικό. Χτύπησα την πόρτα αλλά δεν απάντησες. Στο μεταξύ έπρεπε να σερβίρω το πρωινό στον αρραβωνιαστικό σου. Είναι ήδη στο γραφείο και δουλεύει.»

«Τι ώρα είναι;»

«Δέκα, Μπέλα. Ετοιμάσου γρήγορα. Πάω να φέρω το πρωινό. Εντάξει;»

Η Μπέλα προχώρησε αργά στο μπάνιο αφού η Άλις εξαφανίστηκε. Έριξε κρύο νερό στο πρόσωπο της και άρχισε να ετοιμάζεται. Ένοιωθε κουρασμένη. Πρέπει να είχε δει πάλι κάποιον εφιάλτη αλλά δεν θυμόταν τίποτα όσο και να προσπαθούσε. Γιατί άραγε;

«Έλα, έφερα το πρωινό», η Άλις μπήκε από το πέρασμα.

«Ευχαριστώ. Θα κάτσεις να φάμε μαζί;» η Άλις την κοίταξε ενοχλημένη.

«Μπέλα, ο κόμης Μάσεν μου έδωσε για πρώτη φορά άδεια να κατέβω στο χωριό και το ελεύθερο για να ψωνίσω και εσύ μου λες να κάτσουμε; Θα σε βοηθήσω να ετοιμαστείς καθώς θα τρως», την έβαλε να κάτσει σε μια από τις καρέκλες και της έδωσε ένα πιάτο καθώς της έφτιαχνε τα μαλλιά. Μέσα σε δεκαπέντε λεπτά είχε ετοιμαστεί και είχε τελειώσει το πρωινό!

«Ωραία, πάμε. Ο Τζάσπερ θα μας συνοδέψει. Έχει ήδη ετοιμάσει την άμαξα.» Την έπιασε από το χέρι και κατέβηκαν.

«Πρέπει να χαιρετήσω τον Τζέικομπ», μουρμούρισε η Μπέλα και προσπάθησε να σταματήσει. Η Άλις δεν την άφησε.

«Θα τον διακόψεις από τη δουλειά του τώρα. Θα τον δεις αργότερα». Η Μπέλα την ακολούθησε λίγο απρόθυμα και τελικά μπήκαν στην άμαξα. Ο Τζάσπερ ξεκίνησε την άμαξα και ύστερα από μισή ώρα έφτασαν στην πόλη. Η Μπέλα συνηθισμένη στο Λονδίνο δεν θα μπορούσε να την χαρακτηρίσει σαν πόλη αλλά πιο πολύ σαν ένα μεγάλο χωριό ή μια μικρή κωμόπολη. Πρόσεξε πως κάποιοι από τους κατοίκους κοίταζαν έντονα την άμαξα. _Πρέπει να είναι το οικόσημο. Θα τους τράβηξε την προσοχή_, σκέφτηκε. H άμαξα σταμάτησε κοντά στο κέντρο της πόλης. Ο Τζάσπερ κατέβηκε και άνοιξε την πόρτα για να κατέβουν.

«Σ' ευχαριστώ, Τζάσπερ», εκείνος έγνεψε το κεφάλι.

«Παρακαλώ, δεσποινίς Σουάν».

«Δε χρειάζονται επισημότητες Τζάσπερ. Μπορείς να με φωνάζεις Μπέλα.»

«Ναι, Τζάσπερ. Δεν είμαστε στο κάστρο. Δεν υπάρχει ανάγκη για επισημότητες εδώ», πρόσθεσε η Άλις, ενώ ο Τζάσπερ την βοηθούσε να κατέβει. Δεν απάντησε. Κοίταξε την Άλις στα μάτια και της φίλησε το χέρι. Σαν να προσπαθούσε να της πει κάτι. Εκείνη του χαμογέλασε. Εκείνος αναστέναξε.

«Ελάτε, δεν έχουμε αρκετό χρόνο. Πρέπει να βιαστούμε αν θέλετε να προλάβετε όλα τα μαγαζιά. Σε καμία περίπτωση δεν πρέπει να απομακρυνθείτε από το πλάι μου. Ο κόμης με έχει ορίσει προσωπικά υπεύθυνο. Εντάξει;» Οι δυο κοπέλες έγνεψαν καταφατικά. Η Άλις πήρε την Μπέλα από το χέρι και άρχισαν την εξερεύνηση τους. Η Άλις ήταν ενθουσιασμένη με την επίσκεψη στην πόλη. Ήταν σαν ένα πουλί που το άφηνες ελεύθερο από το κλουβί του και τιτίβιζε απολαμβάνοντας την ελευθερία του. Η Μπέλα παρατήρησε πως ο Τζάσπερ την κοίταζε με αγάπη και λατρεία. Ο Τζέικομπ δεν την είχε κοιτάξει ποτέ έτσι. Με αγάπη ναι, αλλά όχι με λατρεία. Μπήκαν σε διάφορα μαγαζιά με υφάσματα και ρούχα. Η Άλις τα κοίταζε όλα προσεχτικά. Υφή, χρώματα, δεν άφηνε τίποτα στην τύχη. Έβαλε κάποιες φορές τη Μπέλα να κάνει το μοντέλο για τα υφάσματα και κάποια ρούχα. Της είχε πει πως ήθελε να δει πως φαινόταν το ρούχο απ' όλες τις πλευρές του και αν το φόραγε η ίδια θα της ξέφευγε κάποια λεπτομέρεια. Η Μπέλα το δέχτηκε χωρίς καμιά διαμαρτυρία. Ήξερε πως με αυτόν τον τρόπο βοηθούσε την Άλις να διασκεδάσει και το να παίξει το μοντέλο για λίγη ώρα για χάρη της δεν την πείραζε. Ούτως ή άλλως δεν σκόπευε να αγοράσει ρούχα για την ίδια. Αυτά που είχε ήταν υπεραρκετά.

Ο καημένος ο Τζάσπερ είχε φορτωθεί ό,τι θεωρούσε η Άλις απαραίτητο χωρίς να πει τίποτα. Η Άλις διάλεγε με προσοχή τι θα έπαιρνε.

Το πρωί αφού είχε σερβίρει το πρωινό στον νεαρό Μπλακ, ο κόμης την είχε καλέσει στο γραφείο του για να μιλήσουν ιδιαιτέρως. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που συνέβαινε και είχε φοβηθεί για μια στιγμή πως θα την απέλυε. Δεν ήθελε να χάσει τον Τζάσπερ. Ήταν φοβισμένη όταν χτύπησε την πόρτα να μπει. Ο κόμης στεκόταν δίπλα στο παράθυρο και κοίταγε το ποτάμι. Στο χέρι του κρατούσε ένα ποτήρι με κόκκινο κρασί; Δεν ήταν σίγουρη. Ποτέ δεν τον είχε δει να πίνει ή να τρώει. Όταν είχε ρωτήσει μια φορά τον Τζάσπερ της είχε πει πως ο ίδιος σέρβιρε το φαγητό στον κόμη επειδή γευμάτιζε σε περίεργες ώρες. Και πάλι της είχε φανεί παράξενο αλλά δεν είχε πιέσει το θέμα περισσότερο.

«Κάτσε 'Αλις, δεν θα σε δαγκώσω», γιατί δυσκολευόταν να το πιστέψει, είχε αναρωτηθεί. Έκατσε στη μοναδική καρέκλα που δεν είχε χαρτιά. Ο αρραβωνιαστικός της Μπέλα θα είχε πολλή δουλειά σκέφτηκε. Χάρηκε με αυτή την ανακάλυψη. Αυτό σήμαινε πως θα μπορούσε να περάσει περισσότερο χρόνο με την Μπέλα πριν φύγει. Μακάρι να μη χρειαζόταν να φύγει. Ήταν η πρώτη φίλη που είχε κάνει εδώ και καιρό και δεν ήθελε να την χάσει. Κοίταξε τον κόμη. Δεν είχε κουνηθεί από το σημείο που στεκόταν και δεν την κοίταζε. Πήγε να ανοίξει το στόμα της να τον ρωτήσει τι ήθελε. Δεν πρόλαβε.

«Έμαθα πως θέλεις να κατέβεις στην πόλη για να ψωνίσεις» πως το έμαθε; αναρωτήθηκε «επίσης έμαθα πως θα ήθελες να πας με τη δεσποινίς Σουάν σε αυτή την εξόρμηση»

«Ναι, κόμη. Είναι τόσο καλή και γλυκιά. Θα είναι υπέροχη παρέα» μουρμούρισε.

Είδε τα χαρακτηριστικά του να μαλακώνουν με τη δήλωσή της. Θα έπαιρνε όρκο πως τον άκουσε να μουρμουρίζει «πάντοτε ήταν» αλλά πρέπει να ήταν της φαντασία της.

«Πιστεύω πως είναι καλή ιδέα. Δεν έχεις πάρει τους μισθούς σου και είναι μια καλή ευκαιρία να περάσεις την άδεια σου με καλή παρέα. Απλώς θέλω το εξής από σένα» στράφηκε και την κοίταξε. «Η δεσποινίς Σουάν είναι φιλοξενούμενη εδώ πέρα και θα ήθελα η διαμονή της να είναι όσο το δυνατόν πιο ευχάριστη. Πρόσεξα πως οι ενδυματολογικές της επιλογές δεν είναι οι καλύτερες για εδώ και θα ήθελα να φροντίσεις να προμηθευτεί ότι χρειάζεται.»

«Κόμη, με όλο το σεβασμό, πιστεύω πως δε θα νοιώσει άνετα όταν το μάθει», ψιθύρισε. Τον είδε να χαμογελάει. Να χαμογελάει πραγματικά.

«Δε χρειάζεται να το μάθει από πριν. Και για το αν θα νοιώσει άνετα ή όχι άσε εμένα να ανησυχώ.»

«Ο αρραβωνιαστικός της…»

«Ο αρραβωνιαστικός της έχει να φροντίσει την ταξινόμηση των περιουσιακών μου στοιχείων. Δεν έχει χρόνο να ασχοληθεί με άλλα ζητήματα για την ώρα. Το λιγότερο που θα μπορούσα να κάνω είναι να φροντίσω την αγαπητή μας φιλοξενούμενη. Τι οικοδεσπότης θα ήμουν αν δεν το έκανα;» τα χαρακτηριστικά του είχαν σκληρύνει πάλι. Πλησίασε το γραφείο και σήκωσε ένα πουγκί που ήταν πάνω σε ένα σωρό από χαρτιά. Πλησίασε την Άλις και άφησε το πουγκί να πέσει στις χούφτες της. Ήταν βαρύ. Τα χρήματα θα πρέπει να ήταν περισσότερα από τους μισθούς ενός χρόνου όλων των ατόμων που δούλευαν στο κάστρο. Μια μικρή περιουσία.

«Και Άλις,» σήκωσε το βλέμμα της από το πουγκί και τον κοίταξε, «θέλω να τα ξοδέψεις όλα». Εκείνη έγνεψε και βγήκε γρήγορα από το γραφείο. Στάθηκε σε έναν από τους διαδρόμους και κοίταξε πάλι το πουγκί. Ήταν δερμάτινο σε μπορντό απόχρωση και πάνω του είχε το οικόσημο σε μαύρο χρώμα. Πρώτη φορά την έστελνε στην πόλη για να ψωνίσει πράγματα που δεν θα ήταν για το κάστρο. Ούτε για τις αδελφές Ντενάλι δεν την είχε στείλει στην πόλη για να τους αγοράσει κάτι. Ενώ τώρα που ήρθε η Μπέλα… γιατί; Λες ο κόμης να…; Αλλά όχι. Αποκλείεται. Η Μπέλα ήταν αρραβωνιασμένη. Δεν θα την πλησίαζε. Έτσι δεν είναι; Προχώρησε σε ένα παράθυρο και τράβηξε την κουρτίνα αφήνοντας το φως να μπει. Ακόμα και το πρωί το κάστρο ήταν ψυχρό και σκοτεινό. Οι ακτίνες του ηλίου της ζέσταιναν το πρόσωπο. Η Μπέλα επηρέαζε την συμπεριφορά του, γι' αυτό ήταν σίγουρη. Όμως θα μπορούσε η ίδια να αποδεχτεί την ιδέα η καινούρια της φίλη να μείνει στο κάστρο; Μερικές φορές που είχε βγει στους διαδρόμους τη νύχτα θα έπαιρνε όρκο πως είχε άκουσε βογκητά πόνου ακόμα και ουρλιαχτά. Θα μπορούσε να δεχτεί την ιδέα; Ένα σύννεφο έκρυψε τον ήλιο. Άφησε την κουρτίνα να πέσει και προχώρησε. Έπρεπε να ξυπνήσει την Μπέλα. Δεν θα έκανε άλλες άσχημες σκέψεις. Η Μπέλα ήταν ηθικό άτομο και δεν θα έπεφτε στην αγκαλιά του κόμη. Και αν, αν συνέβαινε αυτό θα σήμαινε πως ένοιωθε κάτι για εκείνον, όπως εκείνη για τον Τζάσπερ. Ίσιωσε την φούστα της. Δε θα έκανε άλλες δυσάρεστες σκέψεις. Θα κατέβαινε στην πόλη και θα φρόντιζε να διασκεδάσει μαζί της όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο. Λίγα ψώνια δεν έβλαψαν κανέναν ούτως ή άλλως.

Πλησίαζε η ώρα του μεσημεριανού και δεν είχαν τελειώσει ακόμα τα ψώνια.

«Μπέλα, πεινάς;» ρώτησε η Άλις. Θα πρέπει να ήταν το εικοστό φόρεμα που δοκίμαζε τώρα. Φαινόταν βαριεστημένη αν και προσπαθούσε ανεπιτυχώς να το κρύψει.

«Λίγο. Θα γυρίσουμε στο κάστρο; Αχ…!» η κοπέλα που διόρθωνε το στρίφωμα με τη βελόνα την τρύπησε.

«Συ… συγνώμη. Είπατε στο κάστρο;» ψέλλισε η κοπέλα.

«Ναι, γιατί;» ρώτησε η Μπέλα.

«Ω, τίποτα, τίποτα», η κοπέλα έσκυψε να συνεχίσει την δουλειά της αλλά τα χέρια της έτρεμαν.

«Δεσποινίς;», η Μπέλα ρώτησε ευγενικά. Η κοπέλα σήκωσε το κεφάλι. Την κοίταξε με φόβο; Μέχρι που είδε το μικρό σταυρό που φορούσε η Μπέλα στο λαιμό της και αναστέναξε με ανακούφιση.

«Με συγχωρείτε δεσποινίς, απλώς για μια στιγμή νόμιζα πως ήσασταν μία από εκείνες.»

«Ποιες;»

«Τις αδελφές Ντενάλι.»

«Γιατί;»

«Αναφέρατε το κάστρο και υπέθεσα μια κυρία τόσο όμορφη θα μπορούσε μόνο να είναι κάποια από αυτές.» Η Άλις κοίταζε τα υφάσματα που της έδειχνε μία από τις άλλες υπαλλήλους και δεν πρόσεξε την συζήτηση που εξελισσόταν εκείνη τη στιγμή.

«Όμορφη; Ευχαριστώ για το κομπλιμέντο αλλά κάνετε λάθος, είμαι μια φιλοξενούμενη εκεί πέρα.»

«Θα φύγετε σύντομα έτσι δεν είναι;»

«Όχι, θα μείνω στο κάστρο μέχρι ο αρραβωνιαστικός μου να τελειώσει τις εργασίες που του έχει δώσει ο κόμης Μάσεν. Γιατί;», η κοπέλα την πλησίασε και της ψιθύρισε.

«Πρέπει να φύγετε. Κινδυνεύετε εκεί πέρα. Δεν ξέρω ακόμα κι αν ο σταυρός θα μπορέσει να σας προστατέψει.»

«Από τι;»

«Από τους δαίμονες που τρέφονται με αίμα. Είναι πλάσματα της νύχτας και ο κόμης είναι το μεγαλύτερο τέρας απ' όλους τους.»

Η Μπέλα κοντοστάθηκε και την κοίταξε. Άρχισε να βγάζει το φόρεμα με γρήγορες κινήσεις, σχεδόν με μανία και να βάζει πάλι το κανονικό της. Η Άλις την πλησίασε γρήγορα βλέποντας την συμπεριφορά της. Ήταν έξαλλη.

«Πλάσματα της νύχτας; δαίμονες; τέρας; Είδα τον κόμη μέσα στο φως της ημέρας και δεν διαλύθηκε σε σκόνη. Από την πρώτη στιγμή που φτάσαμε φρόντισε να ικανοποιήσει κάθε ανάγκη μας αμέσως σαν τέλειος οικοδεσπότης και εσείς τολμάτε να αναφέρετε τέτοιες συκοφαντίες για το όνομα του. Δεν πειράζει. Μείνετε στις δεισιδαιμονίες σας. Εγώ βλέπω έναν άνδρα θλιμμένο που ζει το κενό που του άφησε ο χαμός της αγαπημένης του. Αυτό. Πάμε Άλις.» και βγήκε έξω.

Μια έκπληκτη Άλις την ακολουθούσε και ένας ακόμα πιο έκπληκτος Τζάσπερ την αντίκρισε μπροστά από το μαγαζί. Τα μάγουλα της ήταν κατακόκκινα και τα μάτια της πέταγαν φλόγες. Ο Τζάσπερ ενστικτωδώς πισωπάτησε. Σχεδόν προκαλούσε φόβο.

«Πάμε σπίτι τώρα. Δεν μπορώ να ανεχτώ άλλο αυτά που άκουσα σήμερα», η φωνή της ήταν ψυχρή και ο τόνος της γεμάτος θυμό. Προσπέρασε τον Τζάσπερ. Ο Τζάσπερ κοίταξε για μια στιγμή την Άλις προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει τι συνέβη. Εκείνη σήκωσε με απορία τους ώμους της. Δεν είχε ιδέα.

_Αυτό δεν είναι καλό_, σκέφτηκε ο Τζάσπερ. Και άρχισε να τρέχει πίσω από την Μπέλα. Στον κόμη δεν θα του άρεσε να επέστρεφε την Μπέλα σε τέτοια κατάσταση και μπορεί να τιμωρούσε εκείνον ή την Άλις. Η εικόνα της Άλις, νεκρής, παγωμένης του ήρθε στο μυαλό και αυτό τον έκανε να τρέξει γρηγορότερα. Κατάφερε να προσπεράσει την Μπέλα λίγο πριν φτάσει στην άμαξα.

«Δεσποινίς Σουάν, λυπάμαι βαθύτατα αν εγώ ή η Άλις με την συμπεριφορά μας σας συγχύσαμε σήμερα», μίλησε γρήγορα με το κεφάλι σκυφτό.

«Τζάσπερ, μπορούμε να επιστέψουμε στο κάστρο; Θέλω να γυρίσω σπίτι», ψιθύρισε εκείνη. Σήκωσε τα μάτια του για να την κοιτάξει. Φαινόταν ακόμα θυμωμένη αλλά μπορούσε να διακρίνει λίγη θλίψη στα χαρακτηριστικά της.

«και βέβαια. Εννοείται.» Βοήθησε την Μπέλα να μπει στην άμαξα και είδε να φτάνει η Άλις αναψοκοκκινισμένη και λαχανιασμένη μαζί με έναν νεαρό που κουβαλούσε τα πακέτα που είχε ξεχάσει εκείνος πίσω. Πήρε τα πακέτα γρήγορα και τα φόρτωσε στην άμαξα. Έδωσε ένα γερό φιλοδώρημα στον νεαρό και στράφηκε στην Άλις. Δεν τον κοίταζε.

«Συγνώμη», ψιθύρισε και της φίλησε το μάγουλο και ύστερα τα χέρια. Εκείνη δεν έκανε καμία κίνηση.

«Με άφησες πίσω.»

«Έπρεπε να την προλάβω. Ο κόμης με διέταξε να μην την αφήσω από τα μάτια μου ούτε στιγμή. Δεν μπορούσα να ρισκάρω την ιδέα πως θα μπορούσε να σε τιμωρήσει»

«Να με τιμωρήσει; Για ποιο λόγο;»

«Κάτι συνέβη στη Μπέλα. Τι της είπες; Τσακωθήκατε; Πρέπει να ξέρω Άλις», την έπιασε από τους ώμους και την πίεσε να τον κοιτάξει. Τον κοίταξε απορημένη. Ο Τζάσπερ αναστέναξε και την βοήθησε να ανέβει δίπλα του και έπιασε τα χαλινάρια. Καλύτερα η Μπέλα να καθόταν μόνη της στην επιστροφή ίσως ηρεμούσε. Ξεκίνησαν και ύστερα από λίγα λεπτά άρχισε η Άλις.

«Δεν ξέρω τι συνέβη. Τη μια στιγμή ήμασταν μια χαρά. Την άφησα για λίγα λεπτά με μια από τις κοπέλες του μαγαζιού για να της φτιάξει λίγο το στρίφωμα. Ξαφνικά βλέπω την Μπέλα έξαλλη να αλλάζει στα κανονικά της ρούχα. Μόνο που δεν έσκισε το φόρεμα που δοκίμαζε. Δεν πρόλαβα να ακούσω τι είπε, το μόνο που κατάφερα να ακούσω ήταν να μιλάει για δεισιδαιμονίες και αναφέρθηκα στον κόμη», ο Τζάσπερ της έκανε νόημα να συνεχίσει. «Τον χαρακτήρισε ως ένα άτομο δυστυχισμένο. Τζάσπερ; Αυτό με τις δεισιδαιμονίες…», ο Τζάσπερ έσφιξε τα χείλη του.

«Ναι, Άλις;»

«Τι συμβαίνει στο κάστρο;»

«Δε καταλαβαίνω, τι εννοείς;»

«Τζάσπερ, μια φορά άκουσα κάποιον να ουρλιάζει. Ο κόμης δεν θα βλάψει την Μπέλα, έτσι δεν είναι;»

«Όχι βέβαια, ο κόμης θέλει το καλύτερα για την Μπέλα. Αυτό μπορώ να στο επιβεβαιώσω.» _Να δεθεί αιώνια με την πριγκίπισσα του και να κυριεύσουν τη νύχτα μαζί. _Αλλά αυτό ήταν κάτι που δε μπορούσε να ρισκάρει να πει. Ακόμα, είχε ξεχαστεί και την είχε αποκαλέσει με το μικρό της όνομα.

«Η δεσποινίς Σουάν έχει φέρει φως στη ζωή του κόμη και του έχει ξυπνήσει αρκετά προστατευτικά αισθήματα.»

«Είναι ερωτευμένος μαζί της;"

_Ναι αλλά δεν μπορούσε να της το πει._«Νομίζω πως αυτή είναι μια συζήτηση για μια άλλη ώρα. Φτάσαμε», είπε και σταμάτησε την άμαξα.

Κατέβηκε γρήγορα για να ανοίξει την πόρτα της άμαξας, αλλά ήδη η Μπέλα είχε κατέβει και περπατούσε γρήγορα προς το κάστρο. Καθώς προχωρούσε στην κεντρική είσοδο, έστριψε σε έναν από τους διαδρόμους και άρχισε να ανεβαίνει κάποιες σκάλες. Ο κόμης είχε δει σε τι κατάσταση βρισκόταν από το παράθυρο του προσωρινού του δωματίου. Το δωμάτιο είχε δημιουργηθεί μετά το θάνατο της. Τα πάντα μαύρα όπως και η ψυχή του. Μαύρες ταπετσαρίες και ένα μαύρο φέρετρο με μαύρα σεντόνια για να δημιουργεί στον εαυτό του μια αίσθηση ανάπαυσης. Έσφιξε τις γροθιές του. Τι συνέβη και είχε γυρίσει σε αυτή την κατάσταση; Όποιος ήταν υπεύθυνος γι' αυτό θα το πλήρωνε με τη ζωή του. Προχώρησε προς την πόρτα για να πάει να την βρει. Γύρισε το πόμολο και βρέθηκε μπροστά σε μια λαχανιασμένη Μπέλα με κατακόκκινα μάγουλα. Ένοιωσε στο λαιμό του την δίψα για το αίμα της αλλά την αγνόησε. Το πονεμένο βλέμμα της αγαπημένης του έπρεπε να εξαφανιστεί.

Έκανα και οι δύο ένα βήμα μπροστά και ένοιωσε τα χέρια της πάνω του. Την αγκάλιασε και εκείνος. Ο σταυρός της έκαιγε το στήθος του. Το ένστικτό της την είχε φέρει σε κείνον. Δεν θα την άφηνε ακόμα κι αν δεν θυμόταν ακόμα. Πήγε να ρωτήσει τι συνέβη αλλά τον πρόλαβε.

«Τους μισώ!» τόσο σκληρά λόγια από το στόμα της αγαπημένης του.

«Ποιους;», ρώτησε. Κάποιος θα πέθαινε σήμερα.

«Τα άτομα στην πόλη που πιστεύουν σε αυτές τις ανόητες δεισιδαιμονίες», ο σταυρός τον έκαιγε, τον πονούσε αλλά την έσφιξε περισσότερο. Είχε ανάγκη την επαφή.

«Σε χαρακτήρισαν δαίμονα, Έντουαρντ. Ένα τέρας που πίνει αίμα.» Πάλι είχε πει ασυνείδητα το όνομά του όμως δεν μπορούσε να χαρεί με τους χαρακτηρισμούς που συνόδευαν το όνομα. Ένοιωσε το πουκάμισο του να μουσκεύει και μικρά αναφιλητά από κείνη. Όχι, την είχε χάσει. Του ξέφευγε εκείνη τη στιγμή από τα χέρια. Ένοιωσε θυμό να τον κυριεύει.

«Και αυτό τι είναι; Δάκρυα για το τέρας;»

Η Μπέλα σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και τον κοίταξε. Το βλέμμα της του πήρα την ανάσα. Ήταν το βλέμμα που είχε κάθε φορά που του έλεγε πως τον αγαπούσε. Δεν την είχε χάσει, την κέρδιζε ξανά από την αρχή.

«Είναι δάκρυα θυμού για τη σκληρότητα τους, γιατί δεν βλέπουν αυτό που βλέπω εγώ,» η μικρή της διακοπή για να πάρει ανάσα και να συνεχίσει σχεδόν τον τρέλανε. «έναν υπέροχο άνδρα.» Ένοιωσε γαλήνη για πρώτη φορά ύστερα από αιώνες. Μπορούσε να αγνοήσει και το κάψιμο του σταυρού. Εκείνη τη στιγμή ήθελε να κάνει μόνο ένα πράγμα. Άφησε τα χέρια του από τη μέση της αργά, αφήνοντας τα δάχτυλά του να χαϊδέψουν κάθε πόντο. Ρίγησε στο άγγιγμά του. Θα μπορούσε να χαμογελάσει με την αντίδρασή της αλλά δεν το έκανε. Κράτησε το ύφος του σοβαρό. Τα δάχτυλά του ανέβηκαν στους ώμους της και έφτασαν στο πρόσωπό της. Οι αντίχειρές του σκούπισαν τα δάκρυα από τα μάγουλα της.

«Μπέλα… » δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί όπως τα θύματα του δε μπορούσαν να αντισταθούν σε εκείνον. Ένοιωθε υπνωτισμένος. Μπορούσε να χαθεί στις δυο καστανές λίμνες της. Την πλησίασε περισσότερο και σήκωσε το πηγούνι της πιο ψηλά. Ανέπνεε τον ίδιο αέρα με κείνη. Ήταν τόσο κοντά…

«Μπέλα!», ακούστηκε η φωνή του Τζέικομπ από μακριά. Η φωνή του ξύπνησε την Μπέλα από το ξόρκι και απομάκρυνε τα μάτια της από τα δικά του. Κοίταξε πόσο κοντά ο ένας στον άλλον. Τα σώματά τους σχεδόν αγγίζονταν. Λίγα εκατοστά τους χώριζαν.

Τρόμαξε με την ιδέα πως ήθελε να καλύψει αυτή την απόσταση. Έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω. Τα χέρια του έφυγαν από τα μάγουλά της και έπεσαν. Ένιωσε μία αίσθηση απώλειας αφού έχασε την επαφή με τα χέρια του.

«Συγνώμη, κόμη…», έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω. «… Συγνώμη», και έτρεξε γρήγορα μακριά του.

Ο κόμης άρχισε να αναπνέει γρήγορα. Τα λουλούδια που βρίσκονταν στα βάζα του διαδρόμου μαράθηκαν. Ήταν έξαλλος! Γρύλισε και πέταξε το τραπέζι στην άλλη πλευρά του δωματίου. Τόσο κοντά. Ήταν τόσο κοντά…


	6. Κεφάλαιο 6ο

Κεφάλαιο 6ο

Η Μπέλα έτρεξε στο δωμάτιο της και κλείδωσε την πόρτα. Έπεσε στο κρεβάτι και άρχισε να κλαίει. Τα δάκρια της ήταν από σύγχυση. Δεν ήξερε τι της συνέβαινε. Όταν είχε ακούσει τις κακολογίες της κοπέλας το πρωί είχε νιώσει σαν να είχαν προσβάλει κάτι δικό της.

Ήθελε να χτυπήσει τη γυναίκα. Ποτέ δεν είχε νιώσει τόσο βίαια αισθήματα. Και όταν γύρισαν είχε την ανάγκη να τον δει. Δεν ήξερε πως τον βρήκε. Απλώς τον βρήκε.

Σκέφτηκε πόσο ήθελε να τον φιλήσει και ένιωσε ντροπή. Τα χείλη της έκαιγαν με την ανάγκη να αγγίξουν τα δικά του. Ποτέ δεν είχε νιώσει την ανάγκη αυτή με τον Τζέικομπ. Τον άκουσε να χτυπά την πόρτα του δωματίου της. Δεν μπορούσε να τον αντικρύσει, όχι ακόμα τουλάχιστον.

Φώναξε πως δεν ένιωθε καλά και του ζήτησε να την αφήσει μόνη της. Την ρώτησε άμα ήθελε να φωνάξει έναν γιατρό. Πως μπορούσε να του πει πως η φωνή της ακουγόταν βραχνιασμένη από το κλάμα;

«Όχι, Τζέικ. Λίγη ξεκούραση χρειάζομαι. Αν θελήσει κάτι θα ειδοποιήσω την Άλις»

«Να της πω να σου φέρει μία σούπα; Δεν έχεις φάει τίποτα μου είπε»

«Όχι, δεν μπορώ», παρόλο που δεν είχε φάει τίποτα άλλο παρά το πρωινό δε μπορούσε να κατεβάσει μπουκιά. Η Άλις της έφερε ένα πιάτο με φαγητό και λίγο τσάι όταν πέρασε από το πέρασμα αλλά μόνο το τσάι κατάφερε να πιει. Ένιωθε εξαντλημένη από κλάμα και την μέρα που είχε περάσει.

«Μπέλα;», η Άλις ψιθύρισε πριν φύγει.

«Ναι, Άλις;»

«Ο κόμης μου είπε να σου πω πως ο πρίγκιπας δεν σκότωσε την κοπέλα»

«Τι;», ανασηκώθηκε.

«Στην ιστορία που σου διηγήθηκε χτες. Ο πρίγκιπας δε σκότωσε την κοπέλα»

«Σου είπε γιατί;», ψιθύρισε η Μπέλα.

«Γιατί δε θα μπορούσε ποτέ να βλάψει την πριγκίπισσά του», απάντησε η Άλις και έφυγε από το πέρασμα. Η Μπέλα ξάπλωσε και κοίταξε στο ταβάνι το σχέδιο με τα ζώδια. Την ηρεμούσε το σκούρο μπλε.

Έντουαρντ. Θυμήθηκε πως ακούστηκε το όνομά του όταν το πρόφερε. Είχε ακουστεί τόσο σωστό να τον αποκαλέσει με το μικρό του όνομα εκείνη τη στιγμή. Χωρίς τύπους.

«Έντουαρντ…», ψιθύρισε καθώς έκλεινε τα μάτια της για να κοιμηθεί.

Άνοιξε τα μάτια της και είδε το είδωλο της στον καθρέφτη. Το πρόσωπό της ήταν το ίδιο και δεν ήταν. Τα μαλλιά ήταν πιο μακριά σε έντονους κυματισμούς. Τα μπροστινά μαλλιά της ήταν μαζεμένα με πολύπλοκες πλεξούδες που κατέληγαν πίσω.

Σήκωσε το χέρι το είδωλο και άγγιξε το λαιμό. Έλειπε ο σταυρός που είχε βάλει το πρωί και ήταν αντικατεστημένος με ένα περιδέραιο. Κάτι δεν είναι σωστό, σκέφτηκε η Μπέλα. Δεν είμαι εγώ αυτή μπροστά στο καθρέφτη, αλλά τα πάντα υποδείκνυαν εκείνη. Όχι, μόνο η εμφάνιση αλλά και οι κινήσεις και οι εκφράσεις ήταν ίδιες με τις δικές της.

Είδε στο βλέμμα της κοπέλας απέχθεια σχεδόν για το κόσμημα. Λες και συμβολίζει κάτι, σκέφτηκε. Πως είμαι η ιδιοκτησία κάποιου…

«Μιλαίδη», και όλες οι μνήμες της Μπέλα σβήστηκαν. Ήταν η κοπέλα που κοίταζε το είδωλό της στο καθρέφτη από το πρωί καθώς την ετοίμαζαν όλη μέρα οι κοπέλες της αυλής.

«Ναι;», ρώτησε η Ιζαμπέλα σε όσο πιο ήρεμο τόνο μπορούσε. Όμως στην πραγματικότητα ένιωθε τελείως διαφορετικά συναισθήματα εκείνη τη στιγμή. Φόβο, αγωνία, νευρικότητα και αηδία, αηδία για τον εαυτό της.

Δεν ένιωθε πως ήταν άτομο αλλά ένα αντικείμενο, ένα απόκτημα που θα ικανοποιούσε κάθε φαντασίωση και επιθυμία του άρχοντά της. Το στομάχι της ανακατεύτηκε και μόνο με την ιδέα. Δε μπορούσε όμως να κάνει εμετό γιατί δεν είχε φάει τίποτα το πρωί.

«Ο πρίγκιπας Έντουαρντ επιμένει να φάτε κάτι», είπε η κοπέλα.

«Δε πεινάω», απάντησε.

«Επιμένει μιλαίδη. Θεωρεί πως δεν είναι καλό να καταρρεύσετε την μέρα του γάμου σας», επισήμανε η κοπέλα.

«Πολύ καλά, δε μπορούμε να παρακούσουμε τις εντολές του τότε», ήθελε να δώσει ειρωνικό τόνο στη φωνή της αλλά το μόνο που βγήκε ήταν ένας κουρασμένος αναστεναγμός. Η κοπέλα έτρεξε και έφερε γρήγορα ένα δίσκο. Πάνω του υπήρχαν φρούτα, ψωμί με βούτυρα και μέλι, γάλα ακόμα και ένα ποτήρι κρασί.

«Το κρασί για ποιο λόγο;», ρώτησε. Θα πήγαινε μεθυσμένη στο γάμο της.

«Ο πρίγκιπας είπε πως θα χρειαζόσασταν λίγο για να ηρεμήσετε και να χαλαρώσετε λίγο. Είναι μεγάλη μέρα σήμερα», ορίστε, δε σε θεωρεί αντικείμενο. Ξέρει πόσο δύσκολη είναι η σημερινή μέρα για σένα και προσπαθεί να σε βοηθήσει με τον τρόπο του, είπε μια μικρή φωνούλα στο κεφάλι της. Τη μισούσε αυτή τη φωνούλα.

Από τότε που είχαν φτάσει στο κάστρο όμως ο πρίγκιπας δεν την είχε πιέσει να… Πήρε ένα φρούτο και άρχισε να μασουλάει μηχανικά.

Όταν έφτασαν έδωσε οδηγίες να την πάνε στο μπλε δωμάτιο. Η υπηρέτρια είχε σοκαριστεί περισσότερο από αυτό που είχε πει ο πρίγκιπας παρά από την εμφάνιση τη δική της με το νυχτικό και τον μανδύα. Η υπηρέτρια δεν της μίλησε καθόλου και την οδήγησε στο δωμάτιο. Ήταν πανέμορφο και αν δε νύσταζε τόσο πολύ θα το είχε απολαύσει περισσότερο αλλά ήταν ξημερώματα και ήθελε να κοιμηθεί λίγο παραπάνω. Την επόμενη μέρα άρχισαν όλα.

Οι κοπέλες της αυλής και υπηρέτριες έφτασαν με υφάσματα και άρχισαν να τα δοκιμάζουν πάνω της

«Γιατί όλα αυτά;», είχε ρωτήσει και η απάντηση την άφησε άφωνη.

«Πρέπει να βιαστούμε αν θέλουμε να προλάβουμε το γάμο»

«Το γάμο; Ποιο γάμο;»

«Το δικό σας;»

«Πρέπει να δω τον πρίγκιπα», μία από τις κοπέλες είπε πως δεν της επιτρεπόταν να βγει από το δωμάτιο αλλά πως θα πήγαινε να τον καλέσει για εκείνη. Τελικά εκείνος ήρθε το μεσημέρι για να φάει μαζί της. Φαίνεται τότε είχε τελειώσει με τις υποθέσει που είχε για εκείνη τη μέρα.

Ο πρίγκιπας έδιωξε τις κοπέλες για να κάτσει μαζί της. Την οδήγησε σε ένα μικρό δωμάτιο που χωριζόταν από το μπλε δωμάτιο από μία πόρτα. Ήταν πολύ ζεστός χώρος και της άρεσε. Ένας υπηρέτης έφερε το φαγητό και έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του. Ήταν πλέον μόνοι τους και έπρεπε να εξηγήσει το λόγο που τον είχε ζητήσει.

«Κάτσε», της έκανε νόημα στην καρέκλα δίπλα από κείνον. Ο τόνος του ήταν ευγενικός αλλά δεν έπαυε να είναι μία διαταγή. Έκανε όπως της ζήτησε. Περίμενε να της δώσει άδεια για να μιλήσει.

«Ποιος ήταν ο λόγος που με κάλεσες. Σε ακούω», σήκωσε το κεφάλι της λίγο για να δει τι διάθεση είχε για να μιλήσει αναλόγως αλλά δεν μπορούσε να τον διαβάσει καθόλου. Ήταν ένα αίνιγμα. Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα.

«Άρχοντά μου, μία από τις κοπέλες μου είπε πως όλες αυτές οι ετοιμασίες και δοκιμές σήμερα είναι για τον γάμο…», περίμενε κάποιο σχόλιο του σε αυτά που έλεγε αλλά δεν της είπε κάτι. Πήρε άλλη μία βαθιά ανάσα και συνέχισε.

«Τι εννοεί;», τον είδε να χαμογελάει ειρωνικά.

«Αυτό που σου είπε», την ειρωνευόταν και διασκέδαζε.

«Ποιον γάμο;»

«Το δικό σου»

«Και για ποιο λόγο παντρεύομαι, άρχοντά μου», προσπάθησε να τον ειρωνευτεί. Τον είδε να σηκώνει το φρύδι του αλλά μετά το βλέμμα του σκοτείνιασε ελαφρώς. Αναρωτήθηκε μήπως τον θύμωσε. Είδε το χέρι του να ακουμπά το πόδι της πάνω από τη φούστα του φορέματος και να το σφίγγει. Προσπάθησε να το διώξει ή να σηκωθεί από την καρέκλα αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε. Της είχε πιάσει με το άλλο του χέρι τον ώμο και την κρατούσε στη θέση της.

«Γιατί αυτά που θέλω να κάνω, μαζί σου, Ιζαμπέλα, θα τα κάνουμε μετά το γάμο. Εκτός αν δε θες και να αρχίσουμε από τώρα. Για μένα δεν υπάρχει κανένα πρόβλημα»

«Δηλαδή να παντρευτώ κάποιον από τους ευγενείς που θα υποδείξετε για να μπορείτε να κοιμηθείτε ελεύθερα έπειτα μαζί μου;», ένιωθε το αίμα να ανεβαίνει στο κεφάλι αλλά η αντίδρασή του ήταν ακόμα πιο έντονη. Είχε σηκωθεί και ήταν από πάνω της. Και τα μάτια του είχαν σκοτεινιάσει πραγματικά εκείνη τη φορά. Το πράσινο των ματιών του είχε γίνει από σμαραγδί σκούρο πράσινο.

«Ω, όχι. Ποτέ δε θα άφηνα κάποιον μόνο με σένα. Σε θέλω μόνο για μένα», μύρισε το λαιμό και τα μαλλιά της. Ενώ εκείνη ήταν κοκκαλωμένη το χέρι που ήταν στο πόδι της έμεινε στη θέση του αλλά το άλλο πήγε στο πρόσωπό της. «Μόνο για μένα», και ένιωσε το στόμα του κοντά στο λαιμό του. Τα χείλη του φίλησαν το λαιμό της. Ένιωσε ένα ηλέκτρισμα να την διαπερνά.

«Ανυπομονώ για τη νύχτα του γάμου μας», ένιωσε τη ζεστή του ανάσα στο λαιμό της και ρίγησε. Όμως είχε πει τον γάμο τους. Προσπάθησε να συγκεντρωθεί και γύρισε το πρόσωπό της στο δικό του.

«Του γάμου μας;», το βλέμμα του την έκανε να λιώνει όμως δεν ήθελε να του το δείξει.

«Ω, ναι. Έχω τόσα να σου μάθω μικρή μου, αθώα, Ιζαμπέλα», φαινόταν πως ήθελε να κάνει κάτι παραπάνω. Τα μάτια του κοίταζαν έντονα τα χείλη της αλλά τελικά την άφησε και έφυγε.

Δεν τον είχε ξαναδεί από τότε. Οι μέρες πέρασαν και λάμβανε συνέχεια πράγματα από κείνον. Όπως το περιδέραιο που φορούσε τώρα και θα συνδυαζόταν με το νυφικό της.

Δε μπορούσε να φάει άλλο λόγω του κόμπου που είχε στο λαιμό της. Πήρε το ποτήρι με το κρασί και το ήπιε γρήγορα. Όμως δεν ήταν κρασί. Το σκούρο κόκκινο χρώμα την είχε μπερδέψει. Ήταν γλυκό και άφηνε μία γεύση από κεράσια και μήλο. Ήθελε και άλλο αλλά δε το θεωρούσε καλή ιδέα. Σίγουρα θα παραπατούσε ή θα έκανε κάποια ανοησία.

«Είσαστε έτοιμη;», την ρώτησε η κοπέλα.

«Όχι, αλλά αυτό δεν έχει σημασία. Πάμε», και σηκώθηκε.

Ο γάμος θα γινόταν στην ίδια εκκλησία που παραλίγο να θανατώσουν τον πατέρα της. Η ειρωνεία ήταν τραγική. Όλοι οι ευγενείς θα ήταν συγκεντρωμένοι εκεί πέρα, ακόμα και ο πατέρας της. Όμως δεν θα μπορούσαν να μιλήσουν ο ένας στον άλλον.

Είχε πάρει ένα γράμμα πριν λίγες μέρες από τον πατέρα της που εξηγούσε ότι ο πρίγκιπας είχε απαγορέψει κάθε επαφή μαζί της και πως αυτή ήταν η τελευταία φορά που θα μπορούσε να μιλήσει μαζί της. Της είπε πόσο την αγαπούσε, τις αγαπημένες αναμνήσεις από κείνη και της ευχήθηκε να βρει ευτυχία στη νέα της ζωή.

Είχε κλάψει όλο το απόγευμα με αυτό το γράμμα γιατί κατάλαβε πόσο μόνη θα ήταν. Είχε αφήσει τα πάντα πίσω της και έπρεπε να περπατήσει ένα μονοπάτι, που ούτε στα πιο τρέλα της όνειρα θα μπορούσε να φανταστεί.

Η άμαξα έφτασε μπροστά από την εκκλησία. Υπήρχε κόσμος έξω από την εκκλησία. Κόσμος που ήθελε να δει τη νέα πριγκίπισσα. Όμως η ίδια ήξερε πολύ καλά πως τίποτα δεν ήταν σίγουρο μέχρι την στέψη. Θα μπορούσε πολύ άνετα να την παντρευτεί, να διασκεδάσει όσο θα ήθελε και μετά να την ξεφορτωνόταν.

Άμα ήταν έτσι δε θα χρειαζόταν το γάμο για αυτό, της είπε η μικρή φωνούλα. Το πλήθος την κοίταζε έντονα. Έβλεπε πως ψιθύριζαν κάποιοι, άλλοι που σχολίαζαν ανοιχτά και άτομα που επευφημούσαν μια και ήταν το γεγονός της χρονιάς. Όλοι όμως την κοίταζαν με θαυμασμό. Μάλλον την είχαν ετοιμάσει πολύ καλά οι κοπέλες της αυλής.

Το φόρεμα πράσινο και μπρονζέ στα μανίκια και στο μπούστο αναδείκνυαν με φυσικό τρόπο τα δικά της χρώματα με ένα διακριτικό χρυσοκεντημένο σχέδιο σε όλο το ρούχο.

.to/articles/images/1520s_real_mary_

Ξεκίνησε να περπατάει αργά προς την είσοδο της εκκλησίας. Προσπάθησε να κρατήσει ήρεμο το πρόσωπό της. Έφτασε στην είσοδο όπου στεκόταν ένας από τους άντρες που είχε προσέξει εκείνο το βράδυ. Είχε κοντά μαύρα μαλλιά και ήταν τεράστιος, σα μια αρκούδα. Έμμετ τον έλεγαν νόμιζε. Έκανε στην άκρη για να την αφήσει να περάσει και έκλεισε την πόρτα της εκκλησίας πίσω της.

Όσοι κάθονταν σηκώθηκαν και επικράτησε σιγή. Όλη η αριστοκρατία και οι ευγενείς είχαν μαζευτεί στην εκκλησία. Είδε τον πατέρα της στην τελευταία σειρά ανάμεσα σε δύο άλλους άντρες που είχε δει εκείνο το βράδυ. Μάλλον θα ήταν η τελευταία φορά που θα τον έβλεπε.

Δε τόλμησε όμως να πει κάτι. Άρχισε να προχωράει αργά και σταθερά προς τον παπά και την καταδίκη της.

Ήταν πανέμορφος. Τα ρούχα του ήταν στα ίδια χρώματα με το δικό της φόρεμα και αναδείκνυαν τα μάτια και τα μαλλιά του. Έφτασε δίπλα του και γονάτισαν για να ξεκινήσει ο παπάς την τελετή. Πριν το καταλάβει όλα είχαν τελειώσει. Ο παπάς τους ανακήρυσσε συζύγους και ήπιαν από τη θεία κοινωνία. Ο σύζυγός της την έπιασε από το χέρι και άρχισαν να προχωρούν προς την έξοδο της εκκλησίας. Είδε τον πατέρα της που την κοιτούσε. Δεν άντεξε.

«Σ' αγαπάω πατέρα», ψιθύρισε. Μόνο τα άτομα που κάθονταν δίπλα του και ο πρίγκιπας την άκουσαν. Την τράβηξε απότομα και βγήκαν έξω. Προχώρησαν σχετικά γρήγορα και μπήκαν στην άμαξα. Απ' έξω υπήρχαν ήδη έφιπποι στρατιώτες. Ο πρίγκιπας έδωσε το σήμα και ξεκίνησαν για το κάστρο.

Προσπάθησε να κρατήσει μία απόσταση ανάμεσά τους αλλά δεν την άφησε. Την έπιασε από τη μέση και την έβαλε να κάτσει πάνω του με την πλάτη της να ακουμπάει στο στήθος του.

«Δε μπορείς να παρακούς τις εντολές μου ξέρεις…», τα χέρια του χάιδευαν τη μέση της και τα χείλη του εξερευνούσαν το λαιμό της. «… αν το κάνεις», ένιωσε να της δαγκώνει το λαιμό, «θα υπάρξουν συνέπειες» και ένιωσε να της δίνει ένα υγρό φιλί στο σημείο. «Κατάλαβες;»

«Ναι», μουρμούρισε.

«Δε θα ξαναμιλήσεις στον πατέρα σου ή σε κάποιον από τους παλιούς γνωστούς σου. Μόνο αν σου έχω δώσει την άδεια, επιτρέπεται κάτι τέτοιο. Κατάλαβες Ιζαμπέλα;»

«Μάλιστα, άρχοντά μου», το ένα χέρι του μετακίνησε τα μαλλιά στην πλάτη της στην άκρη.

«Ωραία», και της έδωσε άλλο ένα φιλί στη βάση του λαιμού της στο σημείο που άρχιζε η πλάτη της. «Στο δείπνο δε θα μιλήσεις παρά μόνο αν σου δώσω την άδεια και οι απαντήσεις θα είναι όσο το δυνατόν πιο σύντομες. Θέλω αυτό το δείπνο να τελειώσει όσο το δυνατόν πιο σύντομα γίνεται για να μπορέσω να σε απολαύσω με την ησυχία μου», της φίλησε ένα γυμνό σημείο στον ώμο απ' όπου είχε τραβήξει το ύφασμα. Κάθε φιλί του την έκαιγε. Έτσι ήταν ο δρόμος για την κόλαση; Καυτός αλλά και ποθητός συνάμα;

«Φτάσαμε», ακούστηκε μία φωνή καθώς σταμάταγε η άμαξα. Βγήκαν και προχώρησαν προς την τραπεζαρία. Το τραπέζι ήταν σε σχήμα Π και στις δύο μακρόστενες πλευρές στέκονταν οι γνωστότεροι ευγενείς. Φαίνεται είχαν πάρει τα άλογα και είχαν βιαστεί να φτάσουν πριν από κείνους στο κάστρο.

Έφτασαν στη κορυφή του τραπεζιού και οι υπηρέτες τους τράβηξαν τις καρέκλες για να κάτσουν. Αφού έκατσαν και οι υπόλοιποι ευγενείς, άρχισε το φαγοπότι. Η Ιζαμπέλα πρόσεξε πως μόνο εκείνη και ο πρίγκιπας δεν έτρωγαν με τη λαιμαργία των υπόλοιπων.

Διάφοροι έκαναν σχόλια ή μιλούσαν για λίγο με τον πρίγκιπα αλλά εκείνη δεν είπε κουβέντα. Ένας από τους ευγενείς με ξανθά και ψυχρά γαλανά μάτια τους πλησίασε.

«Ξάδελφε θα σε μαλώσω. Δε λένε οι δέκα εντολές πως η λαγνεία απαγορεύεται», είχε πιει σίγουρα κάμποσα ποτήρια μια και η γλώσσα του έτρεχε χωρίς να έχει σκεφτεί. Η Ιζαμπέλα ήθελε να μιλήσει και να τον διορθώσει για την ανοησία που είχε ξεστομίσει αλλά έσφιξε τις γροθιές της και συγκρατήθηκε.

«Ιζαμπέλα; Έχεις κάτι να πεις στον δεύτερο ξάδελφο μου;», ο πρίγκιπας της άδεια για να μιλήσει χαμογελώντας ειρωνικά. Της έδινε την ευκαιρία να βάλει τον Τζέιμς στη θέση του. Στράφηκε προς εκείνον.

«Η λαγνεία ανήκει σε ένα από τα 7 θανάσιμα αμαρτήματα που αναφέρονται στη 'Θεία Κωμωδία' του Ντάντε. Η προσωπική του εικόνα για την κόλαση και τον παράδεισο. Δεν έχει καμία σχέση με τις Άγιες Γραφές.

«Ιζαμπέλα πες στον Τζέιμς ποια είναι τα 7 θανάσιμα αμαρτήματα», έριξε μια ματιά στα πλαϊνά μέρη του τραπεζιού. Οι περισσότεροι είχαν σταματήσει να τρώνε με εξαίρεση έναν για να παρακολουθήσουν τη συζήτηση.

«Λαιμαργία», άρχισε. Πρόσεξε έναν που τον είχε πάρει μάλλον ο ύπνος.

«Οκνηρία», ένας έκρυβε στον κόρφο του τα ασημένια μαχαιροπίρουνα.

«Θυμός», μια γυναίκα κοίταζε με μίσος τον σύζυγό της σφίγγοντας έντονα το ποτήρι της.

«Ζήλεια», μία άλλη κοίταζε την αντανάκλασή της στον καθρέφτη.

«Ματαιοδοξία», ένιωσε το χέρι του πρίγκιπα πάνω στο δικό της.

«Λαγνεία»

«Και ζήλεια», πρόσθεσε ο πρίγκιπας κοιτώντας ήρεμα τον Τζέιμς. «Όπως βλέπεις Τζέιμς έχω κάνει την επιλογή μου βάση των υψηλότερων κριτηρίων. Μία πανέμορφη σύζυγο και με τέτοιες γνώσεις που θα μπορέσει άνετα να διδάξει τα παιδιά μας, με άλλα λόγια τους μελλοντικούς διαδόχους», δεν ήξερε αν έπρεπε να πάρει τα λόγια του ως προσβολή για τον τρόπο που την διάλεξε ή να αισθανθεί κολακευμένη επειδή κάλυπτε τα υψηλότερα κριτήρια.

«Θα πρέπει εγώ και η σύζυγός μου να σας αφήσουμε», σηκώθηκε και έκανε και εκείνη το ίδιο. «Εσείς συνεχίστε το φαγοπότι. Είμαι σίγουρος πως δε θα πλήξετε χωρίς εμάς», την πήρε από το χέρι και άρχισαν να ανεβαίνουν τις σκάλες. Δεν είχε βγει καθόλου από το δωμάτιό της και δεν είχε την ευκαιρία να εξερευνήσει το κάστρο. Όμως η πόρτα στην οποία στάθηκαν της φάνηκε γνωστή. Ήταν πάλι στο μπλε δωμάτιο.

«Ετοιμάσου. Θα έρθω σε λίγο», μπήκε μέσα και είδε μία από τις κυρίες της αυλής να την περιμένει. Άντζελα πρέπει να ήταν το όνομά της.

«Ελάτε να σας ετοιμάσουμε», την βοήθησε να βγάλει το φόρεμα και να αλλάξει στο νυχτικό. Στην αρχή της φάνηκε πως ήταν ένα απλό λευκό νυχτικό αλλά στο φως από το τζάκι και με το που το άγγιξε κατάλαβε τη διαφορά στην ύφανση. Ήταν αραχνοΰφαντο και υπερβολικά απαλό πάνω της. Η Άντζελα της βούρτσισε τα μαλλιά και τα άφησε να κυματίζουν κάτω.

«Σ' ευχαριστώ Άντζελα μπορείς να πηγαίνεις», ακούστηκε η φωνή του πρίγκιπα. Δεν τον είχε ακούσει να μπαίνει. Η κοπέλα έγνεψε και τους άφησε μόνους. Είχε αλλάξει και εκείνος. Φόραγε ένα λευκό πουκάμισο χαλαρωμένο στο λαιμό και ένα καφέ παντελόνι που έδενε με ένα απλό κορδόνι.

Έκανε ένα βήμα προς εκείνη και εκείνη ένα βήμα προς τα πίσω. Δεν του άρεσε η αντίδρασή της και την έφτασε με δύο δρασκελιές και την έπιασε από τους ώμους.

«Δε μπορείς να κάνεις πίσω Ιζαμπέλα πλέον. Είναι αργά. Θα σε συμβούλευα να αποδεχτείς την μοίρα σου και να απολαύσει αυτά που σου προσφέρονται», τον ένιωθε να την σπρώχνει προς το κρεβάτι και την έπιασε πανικός.

«Όχι, δε μπορώ ακόμα να το δεχτώ», ψιθύρισε σε κείνον. «Είχα σκοπό της ζωής μου να βοηθήσω τους συνανθρώπους μου να σώσουν την ψυχή τους και να γίνουν ευτυχισμένοι. Σκόπευα να τους δείξω τρυφερότητα και αγάπη για να συμβεί αυτό», την έριξε απότομα στο κρεβάτι. Τα σεντόνια είχαν αλλαχτεί με κάποια σε αποχρώσεις ενός μπλε έντονου, σχεδόν ζωντανού και θύμιζαν κύματα από τις αναπηδήσεις του στρώματος εξαιτίας της.

Σκαρφάλωσε πάνω της και παγίδευσε το σώμα της με το δικό του. Έπιασε το πρόσωπό της με τα δύο του χέρια και το έφερε κοντά στο δικό του. Η Ιζαμπέλα χρησιμοποίησε τους αγκώνες της σα στήριγμα. Ήθελε να αποφύγει το βλέμμα του αλλά δεν μπορούσε. Ένιωθε τα μάτια του να βγάζουν φλόγες, δεν έπρεπε να βυθιστεί στο βλέμμα του πάλι.

Όμως το θέλεις η μικρή φωνούλα της ψιθύρισε.

«Τότε σώσε τη δική μου ψυχή. Δείξε μου τρυφερότητα και αγάπη. Κάνε με να νιώσω ευτυχία για μια φορά στη ζωή μου», η φωνή του ήταν βραχνή, γεμάτη ένταση. Τα λόγια του δεν ακούστηκαν σα διαταγή αλλά σαν παράκληση.

Φαινόταν, φαινόταν σχεδόν ευάλωτος. Σήκωσε δισταχτικά το ένα χέρι της και με τον δείχτη άγγιξε το πρόσωπό του. Το μάγουλό του ήταν ακόμα απαλό. Δεν υπήρχε τραχύτητα από γένια. Άφησε και τα άλλα δάχτυλα του χεριού να ακουμπήσουν το πρόσωπό του. Τα μάτια του έκλεισαν καθώς το χέρι της χάιδεψε το μάγουλο και το πιγούνι του. Τα χαρακτηριστικά του μαλάκωσαν Οι άκρες των δαχτύλων της πέρασαν από τα χείλη του. Τον ένιωσε να τα φιλάει καθώς άνοιγε τα μάτια του για να την κοιτάξει.

Άφησε τα χέρια από το πρόσωπό της. Πριν προλάβει όμως να πέσει στο κρεβάτι την είχε πιάσει από την μέση και την είχε κολλήσει πάνω του. Κάθονταν τώρα και οι δύο στο κρεβάτι. Τα πόδια της ήταν διπλωμένα και το χέρι της κρατιόταν από τον ώμο του. Ένιωθε τη ζέστη από το κορμί του πάνω της και ήταν σίγουρη πως κοκκίνιζε εκείνη τη στιγμή.

«Συνέχισε», ο τόνος θύμιζε παιδί που απαιτούσε κάτι και ασυναίσθητα πέρασε τα δάχτυλά της στα μαλλιά του. Ήταν απαλά. Κοίταξε τις μικρές μπούκλες που σχηματίστηκαν στα δάχτυλά της και γύρισε το βλέμμα της σε εκείνον.

Ήταν καλό αυτό που είχε κάνει; Τα μάτια του ήταν κλειστά και φαινόταν ήρεμος. Μάλλον ναι. Σηκώθηκε λίγο και φίλησε τα κλειστά του βλέφαρα. Οι βλεφαρίδες του ήταν μαύρες, κάτι που δεν είχε προσέξει πιο πριν. Φίλησε την μύτη του και είδε ένα μικρό χαμόγελο στα χείλη του. Φίλησε τα μάγουλά και το πιγούνι του και στάθηκε στα χείλη του. Αργά και δισταχτικά τα φίλησε. Ένιωσε ένα ηλέκτρισμα στα χείλη της από την επαφή και πήγε να τα απομακρύνει.

Δεν την άφησε. Το ένα χέρι του βυθίστηκε στα μαλλιά της και έσπρωξε το κεφάλι της μπροστά. Τα χείλη του συγκρούστηκαν με τα δικά της. Τα χείλη του έπαιξαν με τα δικά της και της κόπηκε η ανάσα.

Άνοιξε το στόμα της για να πάρει ανάσα και ένιωσε κάτι υγρό να εισχωρεί στο στόμα της. Ήταν η γλώσσα του. Για μια στιγμή πάγωσε χωρίς να ξέρει τι έπρεπε να κάνει. Έπρεπε να μείνει ακίνητη και να τον αφήσει να κάνει ότι θέλει;

Το χέρι του που ήταν στα μαλλιά της πίεσαν το στόμα της ακόμα πιο πολύ στο δικό του. Ενστικτωδώς η γλώσσα της κινήθηκε και άγγιξε τη δικιά του. Η αίσθηση κάτι ξένου στο στόμα της νόμιζε πως θα την αηδίαζε αλλά συνέβαινε το αντίθετο. Δισταχτικά άρχισε να ανταποκρίνεται στις κινήσεις της γλώσσας του στο στόμα της και άκουσε μουγκρητά ευχαρίστησης από κείνον.

Η αναπνοή της δεν ήταν ήρεμη πλέον. Η γλώσσα της συνέχιζε τη μάχη με τη δικιά του πιο έντονα τώρα. Δε μπορούσε να αναπνεύσει άλλο από τη μύτη, χρειαζόταν περισσότερο αέρα. Τράβηξε το στόμα της από το δικό του για να πάρει ανάσα και να ηρεμήσει.

Εκείνος όμως δεν την άφησε. Άφησε υγρά φιλιά στο λαιμό της. Καμιά φορά και υγρές δαγκωματιές καθώς κατέβαινε προς τα κάτω. Το χέρι που ήταν πριν λίγη ώρα στα μαλλιά της είχε κατέβει στη πλάτη της όμως το άλλο που ήταν στη μέση της ανέβαινε προς το στήθος της.

Το έσφιξε στην παλάμη του και ένιωσε κάτι υγρό ανάμεσα στους μηρούς της. Ένα βογκητό της ξέφυγε και εκείνος κατέβασε το ύφασμα αποκαλύπτοντας ένα από τα λευκά στήθη της, το οποίο άρχισε να χαϊδεύει. Ένιωθε μπερδεμένη. Ήθελε να συνεχίσει αυτή η αίσθηση, αλλά χρόνια άγνοιας και σεμνότητας την εμπόδιζαν. Προσπάθησε να συγκεντρωθεί για να τον σταματήσει.

«Άρχοντά μου…», της βγήκε λαχανιασμένα και δεν πρόλαβε να ολοκληρώσει την φράση. Της τσίμπησε τη ρώγα, η οποία είχε ήδη σκληρύνει από τον κρύο αέρα. Αυτή η ελάχιστη αίσθηση πόνου, προκάλεσε και άλλο υγρό. Ήξερε πως ερχόταν από το φύλο της αλλά δεν ήξερε γιατί. Είχε γύρει το κεφάλι της προς τα πίσω με αυτό που της είχε κάνει.

Το άλλο του χέρι ανέβηκε πάνω και έσκισαν το ύφασμα του νυχτικού. Το σοκ την έκανε να θέλει να καλυφθεί αλλά δεν πρόλαβε. Εκείνος είχε ήδη σκύψει για να φιλήσει το στήθος της. Έτσι τα χέρια της βυθίστηκαν στα μαλλιά του.

Αν η αίσθηση των χεριών του πάνω της ήταν υπέροχη, το στόμα του ήταν σκέτος παράδεισος. Ένιωσε φιλιά σε όλο το στήθος. Η αναπνοή της ήταν ακόμα πιο γρήγορη. Η γλώσσα του έγλειψε μία από τις ρώγες της.

«Έντουαρντ», της βγήκε σαν ικεσία. Για μια στιγμή φοβήθηκε πως εκείνος θα θύμωνε που τον αποκάλεσε με το μικρό του όνομα, όμως δε συνέβη κάτι τέτοιο. Αντίθετα, πήρε τη ρώγα στο στόμα του και άρχισε να την πιπιλάει με μανία. Τα δάχτυλά της τράβηξαν τα μαλλιά του. Ήθελε και άλλο.

Της τσίμπησε ελαφρά και την άλλη ρώγα και την πήρε στο στόμα του. Έσφιξε τα πόδια της για να ανακουφίσει την περίεργη αίσθηση στη κοιλιά της και στο φύλο της. Ήταν μία αίσθηση που ένιωθε για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της.

Κάτι σαν πίεση, μία φωτιά που την έκαιγε ολόκληρη και ήθελε κι άλλο. Τα χέρια του έσκισαν το ύφασμα του νυχτικού παραπάνω αλλά ένα μέρος της δεν την ένοιαζε. Ήθελε να την γδύσει. Ήθελε ότι είχε να της προσφέρει αλλά δεν ήταν έτοιμη για αυτό που είδε μετά. Την άφησε να πέσει στο κρεβάτι και την παγίδευσε με τα πόδια του.

«Ιζαμπέλα…», ψιθύρισε. Ένιωθε σαν το θήραμα που ήθελε να το παγιδεύσει ο κυνηγός. Τον είδε να βγάζει το πουκάμισό του. Τα μάτια της στάθηκαν για μια στιγμή στο στέρνο του και προχώρησαν από περιέργεια προς τα κάτω. Όλα πάνω του φαίνονταν τέλεια. Όπως τα ρωμαϊκά αγάλματα που είχε δει σε ένα βιβλίο για την τέχνη.

Είχε αναγκαστεί να σταματήσει να διαβάζει το βιβλίο όταν βρήκε πως υπήρχαν εικόνες με άνδρες χωρίς καθόλου ρούχα. Δε μπορούσε να το συνεχίσει. Άραγε θα ήταν και εκείνος έτσι; Θα τον έβλεπε χωρίς καθόλου ρούχα απόψε; Τα μάτια της κατέβηκαν και άλλο και πρόσεξε πως στο παντελόνι λίγο πιο κάτω από τη μέση του υπήρχε ένα εξόγκωμα που δεν υπήρχε πιο πριν.

«Ιζαμπέλα», σήκωσε το κεφάλι της για να τον κοιτάξει. «Θέλω να γδυθείς τώρα τελειώς. Ήρθε η ώρα», πήρε το βλέμμα της από πάνω του και ανασηκώθηκε λίγο για να σπρώξει τα μανίκια του νυχτικού από τα χέρια της. Έτρεμε και δεν ήταν από το κρύο. Δεν κρύωνε. Η λογική της είχε επιστρέψει και συνειδητοποιούσε τι έκανε. Πλέον ήταν γυμνή μέχρι τη μέση όμως έπρεπε να σπρώξει το κάτω μέρος του νυχτικού από τα πόδια της.

Πως θα το έκανε όμως όταν τα πόδια της ήταν παγιδευμένα στα δικά του; Αργά προσπάθησε να τραβήξει το ένα πόδι. Τα κατάφερε και ήταν έξω από το δικό του. Άκουσε την ανάσα του βαριά και γρήγορη. Μάλλον τον θύμωνε που αργούσε τόσο. Τράβηξε και το άλλο πόδι γρήγορα και πλέον τα δικά του πόδια ήταν ανάμεσα στα δικά της.

Έκλεισε τα μάτια της και περίμενε για την συνέχεια. Ένιωσε το στρώμα να κινείται καθώς εκείνος μετακινιόταν. Έσφιξε γερά τις γροθιές της περιμένοντας ότι ήταν να έρθει.

Ζεστή σάρκα άγγιξε τη δικιά της. Τώρα τι; Αναρωτήθηκε. Το χέρι του χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά της και το μάγουλό της. Προσπάθησε να μείνει ακίνητη αν και ήθελε να γύρει στο χέρι του.

«Αφέσου γλυκιά μου. Μην αντιστέκεσαι. Χαλάρωσε. Ο πόνος θα κρατήσει μόνο για λίγο και μετά…», τον άκουσε να παίρνει μια βαθιά ανάσα και να την αφήνει. Η ζεστή του ανάσα στο λαιμό της την έκαψε πάλι αν και όλο το σώμα της ήταν ήδη ζεστό από την επαφή με το δικό του. «… μετά θα γνωρίσεις μαζί μου την μεγαλύτερη ηδονή του κόσμου», τα χείλη του την φίλησαν απαλά και εκείνη προσπάθησε να χαλαρώσει. Το φιλί του άλλαξε σύντομα και βρήκε τον εαυτό της να ανταποκρίνεται με πάθος.

Μετακίνησε λίγο το σώμα του και η επαφή σε κάποια σημεία με το δικό της προκάλεσαν ένα δυνατό βογκητό και από τους δύο. Το ένα χέρι που είχε μείνει στα μαλλιά του βυθίστηκε πάλι και το άλλο έσφιξε τον ώμο αναζητώντας πάλι την επαφή.

Το χέρι του άρχισε να κατεβαίνει και να πλησιάζει το φύλο της. Όχι! Δεν ήθελε να καταλάβει πόσο υγρή ήταν σε εκείνο το σημείο. Προσπάθησε να κλείσει τα πόδια της τελείως αλλά τα δικά του την εμπόδισαν.  
Το χέρι του άγγιξε ένα σημείο που την έκανε να τιναχτεί και να κάνει τα πόδια της να μουδιάσουν.

Όμως η κίνηση αυτή οδήγησαν τα δάχτυλά του στο σημείο που δεν ήθελε να αγγίξει εκείνος.

«Είσαι τόσο υγρή…», οι άκρες των δαχτύλων του χάιδεψαν το σημείο.

«Συγνώμη..», κατάφερε να ψιθυρίσει. Ο αντίχειρας του άγγιξε πάλι εκείνο το σημείο και τα πόδια της μούδιασαν πάλι.

«Συγνώμη; Συγνώμη που με θέλεις και ανταποκρίνεσαι τόσο πολύ σ' εμένα; Ω, αθώα μου Ιζαμπέλα…», της έπιασε το πιγούνι για να τον κοιτάξει, το βλέμμα του ήταν σκοτεινό αλλά υπήρχε και κάτι άλλο από πίσω.

«Θα μάθεις τόσα πολλά μαζί μου…», ένιωσε κάτι άλλο εκτός από το χέρι του στο φύλο της. Κάτι σκληρό και ζεστό πίεζε την είσοδό της. Πρέπει να ήταν αυτό που την είχε κάνει να κλείσει τότε το βιβλίο από το σοκ. Μακρύ με την κορυφή να είναι λίγο πιο μεγάλη. Πανικός την κυρίευσε και προσπάθησε να τον σταματήσει.

«Όχι», ικέτεψε.

«Ναι», το ένιωσε να μπαίνει μέσα της. Η αίσθηση ήταν παράξενη, πρωτόγνωρη. Και το πιο περίεργο ήταν πως της φάνηκε πως ικανοποιούσε τη φωτιά που την έκαιγε. «Είσαι δική μου Ιζαμπέλα», τον άκουσε να λέει πριν μπει όλος με μία γρήγορη κίνηση. Μία μικρή κραυγή πόνου της ξέφυγε και προσπάθησε να απομακρυνθεί.

Δεν την άφησε. Τα χέρια του κράταγαν σταθερά τους γοφούς της και έμεινε ακίνητη όσο και αν τον έσπρωχνε ή τον γρατσούνιζε με τα χέρια της.

«Σσς, χαλάρωσε. Ο πόνος θα φύγει και θα αρχίσει η απόλαυση σε λίγο», μα τι λέει τώρα; Θα ένιωθε ηδονή από αυτό; Πόναγε. Πήρε βαθιές ανάσες και είδε πως ο πόνος καταλάγιαζε σιγά σιγά.

«Έτσι μπράβο. Τώρα αρχίζουμε πραγματικά», τον ένιωσε να κινείται ελαφρά. Ο πόνος υπήρχε αλλά όχι τόσο έντονα πλέον. Μαζί του υπήρχε και μία άλλη αίσθηση. Ήταν ευχάριστη, πολύ ευχάριστη όσο περνούσε η ώρα.

Το κορμί της άρχισε να κινείται από μόνο του και να ανταποκρίνεται στις κινήσεις του. Ήταν λες και τα κορμιά τους ήταν σε μία μυστική επικοινωνία. Ιδρώτας άρχισε να σχηματίζεται σε όλο της το σώμα.

«Ω, ναι», τον άκουσε να λέει και άνοιξε τα μάτια της. Τα βλέμματά τους συναντήθηκαν και έσκυψε να την φιλήσει. Οι γλώσσες τους άρχισαν να παλεύουν και εκείνος ήταν ο νικητής. Το χέρι του πήρε το ένα πόδι της και το τύλιξε γύρω από τη μέση του, χωρίς να σταματήσει το σμίξιμό τους.

«Ω, Θεέ μου», η αίσθηση ήταν υπέροχη. Εκείνος σταμάτησε και παραλίγο να του ουρλιάξει από θυμό.

«Εγώ σε κάνω να νιώθεις έτσι. Όχι, εκείνος, γλυκιά μου», και μπήκε με δύναμη μέσα της. Το όνομά του άρχισε να προφέρεται από το στόμα της σαν προσευχή. Τον ένιωσε να μπαίνει μέσα της πιο γρήγορα. Ήταν τόσο κοντά σε κάτι αλλά δεν ήξερε τι. Δε μπορούσε να ελέγξει πλέον το κορμί της. Η φωτιά την είχε τυλίξει και την έκαιγε ολόκληρη. Προσπάθησε να τον συναντήσει. Η αίσθηση που χτιζόταν μέσα της απελευθερώθηκε ξαφνικά.

«Έντουαρντ», η κραυγή της κατέληξε σε βογκητό και ένιωσε ανάλαφρη σαν πούπουλο. Το κορμί της ήταν ικανοποιημένο και καθώς το σώμα της χαλάρωνε, όσο μπορούσε να χαλαρώσει με εκείνον να συνεχίζει να μπαίνει μέσα της, είδε το πρόσωπό του.

Έμοιαζε να είναι σχεδόν σε αγωνία, σε πόνο. Χρειάζεται τη δική του ανακούφιση σκέφτηκε. Το σώμα του στάθηκε ακίνητο και θα έπαιρνε όρκο πως ένιωσε κάτι υγρό να χύνεται μέσα της. Τον άκουσε να προφέρει το όνομά της με τον ίδιο τρόπο που είχε προφέρει το δικό του πριν λίγο και να καταρρέει πάνω της.


	7. Κεφάλαιο 7ο

Ο κόμης έριξε μία τελευταία ματιά στο δωμάτιο πριν φύγει. Έμοιαζε λες και είχε περάσει τυφώνας από κει. Τα πάντα ήταν σπασμένα ή στην άλλη πλευρά του δωματίου. Μέχρι και ο Τζάσπερ είχε τρομάξει με αυτό που είχε δει και δε κατάφερε να το κρύψει.

Ο κόμης τον διέταξε να το καθαρίσει και να το τακτοποιήσει όσο θα έλειπε. Θα γύριζε αργά τη νύχτα ίσως τα ξημερώματα. Καθώς κατέβαινε τις σκάλες συνάντησε την Άλις να κουβαλάει ένα δίσκο με φαγητό για την Μπέλα. Της ζήτησε να πει στην Μπέλα πως στην ιστορία που της διηγόταν χτες, ο πρίγκιπας δε σκότωσε την κοπέλα, αφού δε θα μπορούσε ποτέ να πληγώσει την πριγκίπισσά του.

Η Άλις τον κοίταξε με περιέργεια. Η εμφάνιση του κόμη και η συμπεριφορά του δε πρόδιδε τίποτα. Φαινόταν ήρεμος και σε απόλυτο έλεγχο. Αν και αυτό ήταν μόνο εξωτερικά. Ένα κακό προαίσθημα την έπιασε για την κοπέλα που είχε δει στο μαγαζί με την Μπέλα αλλά το έδιωξε. Που να ήξερε πως είχε δίκιο…

Ο κόμης φόρεσε τη μαύρη κάπα του και βγήκε από το κάστρο. Το βλέμμα του στάθηκε για μια στιγμή στο παράθυρο του μπλε δωματίου. Τόσο κοντά. Ήταν τόσο κοντά, σκέφτηκε.

Γύρισε την πλάτη του και άρχισε να κινείται με ταχύτητα προς την πόλη. Τα ζώα τον απέφευγαν. Ήξεραν από ένστικτο πως θα γινόντουσαν το θήραμά του αν βρίσκονταν στο δρόμο του.

Είχε σκοτεινιάσει πλέον όταν έφτασε. Οι δρόμοι ήταν άδειοι. Σιωπή… Σχεδόν θανατερή, λες και προμύνηε τι θα συνέβαινε απόψε.

Έφτασε έξω από το σπίτι της κοπέλας. Στεκόταν κοντά στο παράθυρο και σκεφτόταν τον αγαπημένο της. Ήταν τρελά ερωτευμένη μαζί του και εκείνη τη νύχτα θα έκαναν στο σπίτι της τραπέζι με την ελπίδα να οριστεί κάποιος αρραβώνας μεταξύ τους.

Η Τζέιν, έτσι λεγόταν η κοπέλα, έτρεξε κατευθείαν στην πόρτα όταν έφτασε ο αγαπημένος της. Ο κόμης παρακολούθησε την περίπτυξη του ζευγαριού. Τις σκέψεις της Τζέιν και του Τόμας. Πράγματι, ήταν αληθινά ερωτευμένη μαζί του, οπότε δε μπορούσε να την υπνωτίσει για να κάνει κάτι με κάποιον άλλον άνδρα.

Από την άλλη πλευρά δεν ίσχυε το ίδιο για τον Τόμας. Ο Τόμας συμπαθούσε την κοπέλα και θα δεχόταν ένα γάμο μαζί της. Όχι όμως από έρωτα για εκείνη. Ο κόμης γέλασε σαρδόνια στη σκιά. Μάλλον η αποψινή βραδιά θα είχε αρκετό ενδιαφέρον. Άρχισε να ψιθυρίζει σιγά στον Τόμας εντολές στο μυαλό του.

Ο άνδρας ήταν υπνωτισμένος πλέον. Ο κόμης πλησίασε λίγο περισσότερο στο σπίτι για να απολαύσει το θέαμα που θα ακολουθούσε. Ένα ουρλιαχτό ακούστηκε ύστερα από λίγα λεπτά. Ήταν η Τζέιν. Είχε πιάσει στο κρεβάτι τον Τόμας με την μικρή της αδελφή.

Ο κόμης άφησε τον άνδρα να ξυπνήσει από την ύπνωση εκείνη τη στιγμή. Φωνές και αντικείμενα που έσπαγαν ήχησαν από το σπίτι. Ο άνδρας έκπληκτος από ότι είχε συμβεί έφυγε γρήγορα από το σπίτι και άρχισε να περιπλανιέται στους δρόμους. Ο κόμης στάθηκε για μια τελευταία στιγμή για να ακούσει τις σκέψεις της κοπέλας. Έψαχνε που ήταν το ποντικοφάρμακο και σκεφτόταν πως θα το έπινε.

Χαμογέλασε… Η δουλειά του εκεί πέρα είχε τελειώσει. Είχε έρθει η ώρα για να δειπνήσει. Ακολούθησε αθόρυβα τον άνδρα για μισή ώρα. Όταν βρέθηκε σε ένα έρημο σοκάκι τον έπιασε από τον λαιμό και τον έσπρωξε στον τοίχο. Φόβος κατέκλυσε τον νεαρό και άρχισε να λέει προσευχές από μέσα του ζητώντας μετάνοια από το Θεό.

«Θα σε συμβούλευα να σταματήσεις τις προσευχές σου Τόμας», μουρμούρισε με ειρωνεία ο κόμης. «Ο Θεός δεν ενδιαφέρεται ούτε για τους αθώους…», στο μυαλό του ήρθε τη πριγκίπισσά του. Ο Θεός δεν είχε σώσει το πιο υπέροχο δημιούργημά του. Την άφησε να πεθάνει. Έσφιξε περισσότερο τον λαιμό του θύματός του. «…πόσο μάλλον για τους αμαρτωλούς», και δάγκωσε τον λαιμό του.

Το κόκκινο υγρό άρχισε να ρέει στο στόμα του. Του έδινε δύναμη. Του έδινε ζωή. Συνέχισε να πίνει με λαιμαργία από το θύμα του. Εκείνος είχε ανάγκη το αίμα για να είναι κοντά στην αγαπημένη του ακόμα και τα πρωινά. Οι τελευταίες σκέψεις του άνδρα καθώς ο κόμης του έπινε το αίμα ήταν πως οι θρύλοι για το φάντασμα του πρίγκιπα που έπινε το αίμα των υπηκόων του ήταν αληθινοί.

Ο κόμης δεν μπήκε στη διαδικασία να του το επιβεβαιώσει. Συνέχισε να πίνει. Οι χτύποι της καρδιάς του θύματός του σταμάτησαν. Άφησε το άψυχο πλέον σώμα να πέσει κάτω. Σκούπισε με την ανάστροφη του χεριού του το αίμα που είχε κυλίσει από τα κόκκινα πλέον χείλη του. Κοίταξε το χέρι του λευκό και κόκκινο. Στο μυαλό του ήρθε η εικόνα της πριγκίπισσάς του νεκρής και το αίμα που είχε σκουπίσει από τα χείλη της όταν την είχε βρει. Έπρεπε να γυρίσει σε κείνη.

Άρχισε να τρέχει γρήγορα πίσω στο κάστρο. Σκαρφάλωσε και μπήκε στο δωμάτιό της. Κοιμόταν ο άγγελός του όμως ο ύπνος της δεν ήταν ήσυχος. Σίγουρα ονειρευόταν. Ήταν καλό όνειρο όμως, ή εφιάλτης; Σύντομα θα την προστάτευε από τους εφιάλτες. Δε θα άφηνε τον Μορφέα να την παίρνει μαζί του τις νύχτες. Θα έμενε μαζί του. Για πάντα.

Έκατσε σε μία από τις πολυθρόνες του δωματίου. Εκείνο το σημείο του επέτρεπε να βλέπει άνετα την μορφή της στο κρεβάτι. Της πήγαινε το μπλε χρώμα των σεντονιών. Αναρωτήθηκε αν και σε αυτή τη ζωή μιλούσε στον ύπνο της θα το μάθαινε σύντομα.

Έκλεισε τα μάτια του για μια στιγμή για να συγκεντρωθεί στις ανάσες που άφηνε. Ήταν μικρές και κοφτές αλλά υπήρχαν και μικρά βογγητά μαζί; Χαμογέλασε. Πόσο ιδιαίτερη ήταν η πρώτη τους συνάντηση…

Ήξερε πως δε θα την σκότωνε τη νύχτα που την είχε συναντήσει. Η νεαρή κοπέλα που πρόσφερε τη ζωή της για να σώσει τον πατέρα της του είχε τραβήξει το ενδιαφέρον πριν καλά καλά δει το πρόσωπό της. Και όταν έπεσε η κάπα από τους ώμους της και αποκαλύφθηκε σε κείνον, ήξερε πως την ήθελε περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο είχε ποθήσει στη ζωή του.

Στην αρχή είχε σκεφτεί να την κρατήσει ως ερωμένη του για να τιμωρήσει περισσότερο τον πατέρα της για την προδοσία του. Όμως ήξερε πως εκείνη δεν έφταιγε σε τίποτα για να πληρώσει τις αμαρτίες των άλλων. Ήταν σεμνή και πολύ ήσυχη. Τουλάχιστον έξω από το κρεβάτι τους…

Ήταν σίγουρος πως πίστευε εκείνη τη βραδιά πως θα πήγαινε στην κόλαση με την συμφωνία που είχε κάνει μαζί του. Και παρόλο που δεν πίστευε τόσο στο Θεό δεν ήθελε να ρισκάρει την ψυχή της.

Για αυτό είχε κανονίσει και το γάμο άλλωστε μαζί της. Ήταν ευγενικής καταγωγής, αν και δεν άνηκε στις υψηλότερες τάξεις και θα του πρόσφερε εκτός από το κορμί της έναν άξιο διάδοχο. Αλλά ήταν εγωιστής. Την ήθελε μόνο δική του. Γι' αυτό είχε υποχρεώσει τον πατέρα της να διακόψει οποιαδήποτε επαφή μαζί της. Ήταν το πολυτιμότερό του απόκτημα και αν και δεν ήθελε να το δείξει ένιωθε περήφανος με την επιλογή του και τον τρόπο που είχαν εξελιχθεί τα πράγματα τότε. Πόσο έξυπνα είχε απαντήσει στον ξάδελφό του στο δείπνο.

Βέβαια είχε μπει πολλές φορές σε πειρασμό μαζί της και πριν από το γάμο. Αλλά η νύχτα του γάμου τους… Αναστέναξε. Θυμήθηκε τον φόβο στα μάτια της όταν την πλησίασε. Πως προσπάθησε να του ξεφύγει αλλά αντίθετα εκείνος την είχε σπρώξει στο κρεβάτι. Τα συναισθήματα που πίστευε πως είχε τότε για κείνη ήταν πόθος, περιέργεια και ενδιαφέρον. Αλλά τώρα μπορούσε να αναγνωρίσει στο βάθος την ανάγκη που είχε και από τότε για την αγάπη της και την τρυφερότητά της.

Της είχε ζητήσει να σώσει την δική του ψυχή. Την είχε ανάγκη και είχε παραδεχτεί εκείνη την αδυναμία ακόμα και τότε. Η πρώτη ερωμένη που είχε ποτέ τον είχε συμβουλέψει από την αρχή να έχει υπομονή και να φερθεί στις γυναίκες που το αξίζουν τον σεβασμό και την υπομονή που θα έδειχνε στη μητέρα του ή στην αδελφή του. Προσπάθησε να το εφαρμόσει με την σύζυγό του.

Πολλές φορές αναρωτήθηκε πως γίνεται η εκκλησία να κατηγορεί τις γυναίκες για όλες τις αμαρτίες και την διαφθορά του κόσμου. Η γυναίκα του ήταν πιο αθώα και από το χιόνι. Το δάχτυλά της είχαν αγγίξει με δισταγμό το πρόσωπό του, με περιέργεια. Μπορούσε να μυρίσει ακόμα και στα χέρια της το άρωμα από τα έλαια. Φρέζια και φράουλα.

Τι περίεργος συνδυασμός αλλά και τόσο ταιριαστός για εκείνη. Την τράβηξε πάνω του για να μπορέσει να απολαύσει αυτό το άρωμα καλύτερα. Την έβαλε να συνεχίσει την εξερεύνησή της. Για πρώτη φορά το να κάνει έρωτα με κάποιον του φαινόταν σαν ένα παιχνίδι. Ένα παιχνίδι εξερεύνησης και ανακάλυψης των μεγαλύτερων θησαυρών.

Ένιωσε τα χείλη της να του αφήνουν δισταχτικά στο πρόσωπο φιλιά. Μπορούσε να χαμογελάσει με την αθωότητα που υπήρχαν στο άγγιγμά της. Όμως τα φιλιά της ξύπναγαν τις ανάγκες του για εκείνη. Όταν ένιωσε τα χείλη της στα δικά του δεν άντεξε και την άρπαξε. Ο πόθος του για εκείνη την κατέκλυσε σαν χείμαρρος. Δεν μπορούσε να τον ελέγξει.

Ήθελε να την κατακτήσει. Κάθε σπιθαμή του κορμιού της να σημαδευτεί από το άγγιγμά του. Ειδικά όταν άρχισε η διστακτική της ανταπόκριση στα φιλιά του κάθε έλεγχος χάθηκε. Προχώρησε πιο κάτω στο λαιμό, στο στήθος της. Α, το στήθος της… Λες και ήταν φτιαγμένο για τα δικά του χέρια και μόνο.

Δεν του άρεσε όταν τον αποκάλεσε άρχοντα. Του θύμισε πως είχε καταφέρει να την φέρει στο κρεβάτι του και η απέχθεια για τον εαυτό του για την αδικία και σίγουρα για την δυστυχία που της προκάλεσε δεν του άρεσε. Ήθελε να την κάνει να χάσει τον έλεγχο και εκείνη. Να απολαύσει την ένωσή τους. Να νιώσει για κείνον τον ίδιο πόθο που ένιωθε εκείνος για την ίδια.

Της τσίμπησε την ρώγα ελπίζοντας να της άρεσε αυτή η μικρή αίσθηση πόνου όπως και στις περισσότερες γυναίκες. Χαμογέλασε βλέποντάς την να γέρνει το κεφάλι με ευχαρίστηση. Ήταν ήδη έτοιμος για κείνη. Ο ανδρισμός του απαιτούσε την ένωσή τους αλλά όχι. Θα απολάμβανε την νύχτα μαζί της.

Απόψε τις έπαιρνε κάτι πολύτιμο, την αθωότητά της. Μπορούσε να είναι αργός και να της προσφέρει ευχαρίστηση τουλάχιστον. Της το χρωστούσε. Άφησε το στόμα του να γνωριστεί με την νέα περιοχή. Το βαφτιστικό του όνομα από τα χείλη της ακούστηκε σαν προσευχή. Είχε μάθει από γνωστούς της οικογένειάς της πόσο πιστή ήταν και ο τρόπος που ακούστηκε το όνομά του τον γέμισε με υπερηφάνεια.

Συνέχισε με ακόμα μεγαλύτερο ζήλο να προσφέρει στο κορμί της γλυκές απολαύσεις με τα κατάλληλα αγγίγματα. Έσκισε το νυχτικό της αποκαλύπτοντας περισσότερη από την αλαβάστρινή της επιδερμίδα. Στο φως του τζακιού το δέρμα της έμοιαζε λες και ήταν φτιαγμένο από πορσελάνη. Την απαλότερη πορσελάνη του κόσμου.

Ήθελε να νιώσει πάνω στο σώμα του το δικό της και δεν έχασε καιρό. Έβγαλε με γρήγορες κινήσεις το πουκάμισό του και πρόσεξε πόσο κοκκίνισαν τα μάγουλά της από το θέαμα. Δεν ήξερε πόσο θα άντεχε ακόμα και για να μη σκίσει το υπόλοιπο νυχτικό ζήτησε να γδυθεί από μόνη της. Έπρεπε να το κάνει. Ήλπιζε πως αυτό θα του έδινε αρκετό χρόνο για να ηρεμήσει και να φερθεί πιο ψύχραιμα.

Είχε κάνει λάθος. Χωρίς να συναντά το βλέμμα του είδε τη σύζυγό του να αποκαλύπτει τον τελευταίο της θησαυρό. Το κέντρο της θηλυκότητάς της. Το σημείο από το οποίο θα γεννιόντουσαν οι γιοι του κάποτε. Προσπάθησε να τραβήξει το βλέμμα από πάνω της αλλά του στάθηκε σχεδόν αδύνατο. Η ανάσα του ήταν κοφτή. Κινήθηκε γρήγορα για να ξεφορτωθεί από πάνω του το τελευταίο ρούχο που τον χώριζε από κείνη.

Δεν του άρεσε ο τρόπος που είχε σφίξει τις γροθιές και που είχε κλείσει τα μάτια της. Λες και περίμενε κάποια τιμωρία. Προσπάθησε να την χαλαρώσει χαιδεύοντας τα μαλλιά της και το μάγουλό της. Δεν ήξερε αν κάποια την είχε προειδοποιήσει για τον πόνο της πρώτης φοράς και προσπάθησε να την καθησυχάσει με υποσχέσεις για την ευχαρίστηση που θα ένιωθε μετά.

Το γεγονός πως είχε ανταποκριθεί στο φιλί που της είχε δώσει τον έκανε να προχωρήσει. Όμως έπρεπε να σιγουρευτεί πως ήταν έτοιμη. Άφησε τα δάχτυλά του να αγγίξουν εκείνο το 'μαγικό' σημείο που έκανε τόσες γυναίκες υγρές και έτοιμες για τους άντρες ή τους εραστές τους. Την ένιωσε να τινάζεται από την επαφή και τα δάχτυλά του πήγαν στο φύλο της.

Ήταν τόσο υγρή… Το άγγιγμά του ήταν ποθητό από το κορμί της και αυτό ήταν καλό. Σχεδόν γέλασε όταν του ζήτησε συγνώμη. Η πριγκίπισσά του ήταν τόσο αθώα. Πίεσε τον αντίχειρά του στο 'μαγικό' σημείο πάλι. Την ήθελε όσο το δυνατόν πιο έτοιμη. Ο πόθος του να ενωθεί μαζί της δεν μπορούσε να συγκρατηθεί πλέον.

Άρχισε να μπαίνει μέσα της αργά απολαμβάνοντας την αίσθηση. Δε σταμάτησε όταν ένιωσε τον πανικό της. Όμως όταν είχε σπάσει την αθωότητά της, όταν είχε ακούσει την κραυγή από τον πόνο είχε σταματήσει. Είχε δείξει υπομονή και ανέχτηκε τα νύχια που πάλευαν με την σάρκα του προσπαθώντας να τον διώξουν από το μέρος που άνηκε. Γιατί άνηκε μέσα της. Ήταν ένα.

Ξεκίνησε να κινείται αργά μέσα της. Ήθελε να την δει πάλι να τρέμει από ευχαρίστηση και θα έδειχνε όση υπομονή μπορούσε. Όταν το κορμί της άρχισε να κινείται μαζί του να ανταποκρίνεται μαζί του ένιωσε θρίαμβο. Η φύση ήταν με το μέρος του. Την φίλησε με πάθος και την τράβηξε ακόμα περισσότερο κοντά του.

Την βασάνισε λίγο όταν την άκουσε να προφέρει το όνομα του Κυρίου αλλά το έκανε πιο πολύ για να ακούσει το όνομά του από τα χείλη της. Δεν τον απογοήτευσε. Τα βογκητά της από την ευχαρίστηση ανταγωνίζονταν τα δικά του. Οι αισθήσεις του ήταν σε υπερένταση σε λίγο θα τελείωνε. Θα έχυνε τον σπόρο του μέσα της. Το τελευταίο βήμα για να την κάνει δικιά του.

Τότε την άκουσε να κραυγάζει το όνομά του. Ένιωσε τον ανδρισμό του να σφίγγεται από το φύλο της. Την είχε κάνει να τελειώσει. Αυτό του ήταν αρκετό για να τελειώσει και εκείνος. Μπήκε λίγες φορές ακόμα μέσα της και κραυγάζοντας το δικό της όνομα κατέρρευσε πάνω στο κορμί της.

Ένιωθε εξαντλημένος. Σωματικά και ψυχολογικά. Τα δάχτυλα της συζύγου του χάιδευαν απαλά τα μαλλιά του. Η ανάσα της άρχισε να ηρεμεί. Ύστερα από λίγα λεπτά την είδε να αποκοιμιέται. Πόσο θα ήθελε να το κάνει και εκείνος αλλά δε μπορούσε.

Είχε να ακολουθήσει τα ανόητα έθιμα της εποχής του. Με προσοχή τράβηξε το λευκό σεντόνι που υπήρχε από κάτω της σηκώνοντάς την ελαφρά. Δεν μετακινήθηκε καθόλου.

Φόρεσε πρόχειρα τα ρούχα του και προχώρησε γρήγορα στο μπαλκόνι κάτω από το οποίο περίμεναν οι υπήκοοι του. Με τη βοήθεια 2 υπηρετών άνοιξε το σεντόνι με την απόδειξη πως ο γάμος του είχε ολοκληρωθεί και για την αθωότητα της νύφης του. Το αίμα ήταν αρκετό και το έντονο χρώμα τον έκανε να σκεφτεί πόσο το αίμα ταυτιζόταν με τη ζωή.

Πρόσεξε το βλέμμα του πατέρα της Ιζαμπέλα να κοιτάει με θλίψη το κόκκινο σημάδι. Για μια στιγμή σκέφτηκε να λυπηθεί τον ευγενή και να τον καθησυχάσει λέγοντάς του πως φέρθηκε με τρυφερότητα στη σύζυγό του. Έδιωξε γρήγορα τις σκέψεις αυτές. Πήγε στο δωμάτιό του και ζήτησε να του φέρουν το λικέρ του.

Ήταν ένας περίεργος συνδυασμός που είχε σκεφτεί από μόνος του. Είχε έντονο κόκκινο χρώμα. Κάποιοι το πέρναγαν για κόκκινο κρασί. Κάποιος τον είχε ρωτήσει κάποτε αν ήταν αίμα. Αίμα; Τι ανόητη ερώτηση. Το ήπιε αργά σκεφτόμενος τι να έκανε; Να άφηνε την νεαρή του νύφη να ξεκουραστεί ή να γυρνούσε στο δωμάτιό της; Η εικόνα από το κορμί που είχε τυλίξει στα μπλε σεντόνια ήταν η απάντησή του. Τελείωσε το λικέρ και προχώρησε στο πέρασμα.

Το είχε φτιάξει ο πατέρας του για εύκολη πρόσβαση στο δωμάτιο. Είχε μάθει από τις δικές του ερωμένες πως το συγκεκριμένο πέρασμα το χρησιμοποιούσε ο πατέρας του για να πηγαίνει στην μόνιμη ερωμένη του. Όταν είχε πάρει το θρόνο είχε διώξει τη γυναίκα και είχε αποφασίσει να αποτελεί τα διαμερίσματα της βασίλισσας. Αν ήθελε ερωμένες θα μπορούσε να τις έχει αλλά μακριά από το δωμάτιό του.

Κοίταξε καθώς έμπαινε στο δωμάτιο τη σύζυγό του. Το αλαβάστρινο δέρμα σχεδόν ακτινοβολούσε από το φως του φεγγαριού. Πόσο της ταίριαζε το μπλε…

Όχι! Δε θα χρειαζόταν κάποια ερωμένη. Σίγουρα όχι σύντομα. Πλησίασε αργά και ξάπλωσε προσεκτικά στο κρεβάτι δίπλα της. Την είδε να τον πλησιάζει μέσα στον ύπνο της. Μάλλον είχε νιώσει τη ζέστη από το σώμα του. Μικρά μουρμουρητά ακούστηκαν από τα χείλη της.

Χμμ, ακόμα κοιμόταν. Δεν την άφησε να γυρίσει μέσα στον ύπνο της. Ήθελε να εξερευνήσει όλο το κορμί της απόψε. Και τώρα ήταν η ώρα για ότι δεν είχε προλάβει. Τα δάχτυλά του χάιδεψαν τον ώμο της και φίλησε τον λαιμό της. Εκείνη κινήθηκε ελαφρά αλλά δεν ξύπνησε.

Ωραία, σκέφτηκε. Είχε χρόνο για να συνεχίσει την εξερεύνησή του. Άφησε απαλά φιλιά στην πλάτη της. Ένιωσε στην γλώσσα του τον ιδρώτα της από το πρώτο σμίξιμό τους. Τα μικρά βογκητά ευχαρίστησης ήταν μελωδία στα αυτιά του. Άγγιξε τα στήθη της με προσοχή και άφησε ένα χέρι να προχωρήσει κάτω. Επίπεδο στομάχι που σύντομα θα φούσκωνε με έναν από τους γιους του. Το χέρι του κατέβηκε περισσότερο και έφτασε στο κέντρο της θηλυκότητάς της. Με το που ο δείκτης του την άγγιξε εκεί η σύζυγός του τινάχτηκε.

«Τι; Τι συμβαίνει;», ρώτησε. Σίγουρα από τον ύπνο είχε χάσει την αίσθηση προσανατολισμού και γύρισε το κεφάλι της γρήγορα κοιτώντας το δωμάτιο. Το κεφάλι της γύρισε και τα μάτια της συνάντησε τα δικά του. Ένα υπέροχο κοκκίνισμα κατέκλυσε τα μάγουλά της και την είδε να χαμηλώνει το βλέμμα.

«Άρχοντά μου», στη φωνή της υπήρχε ένας τόνος παραίτησης. Την είδε να προσπαθεί να ξαπλώσει στην πλάτη της για να του δώσει μάλλον μεγαλύτερη πρόσβαση. Αυτό όμως που είδε στα μάτια της δεν του άρεσε. Θλίψη, ντροπή και παραίτηση.

Την γύρισε ώστε η πλάτη της να είναι σε κείνον και να μην τον κοιτάει. Κόλλησε το στέρνο του πάνω της και συνέχισε την εξερεύνησή του. Ήθελε να της πει κάτι, κάποια γλυκιά κουβέντα που άρεσαν στις γυναίκες. Υποσχέσεις αγάπης. Δεν μπορούσε να το κάνει. Δεν ήθελε να της πει ψέματα για κάποιο λόγο.

«Σε θέλω Ιζαμπέλα», παραδέχτηκε. «Μία φορά δεν είναι αρκετή ποτέ δεν θα είναι. Πίστευα πως θα μπορούσε να σε αφήσω ήσυχη για απόψε για να ξεκουραστείς. Δεν μπορώ», την άκουσε να μουρμουρίζει σιγά κάτι για λαγνεία.

«Ναι, λαγνεία, Ιζαμπέλα. Ποτέ δεν μου έτυχε να ποθήσω κάποια περισσότερο. Θέλω να σε κάνω πάλι δική μου. Γιατί αυτό είσαι. Είσαι δική μου», συνέχισε να αγγίζει το κορμί της. Τα χέρια του πήραν την θέση που είχαν πριν ξυπνήσει. Ένα στο στήθος της και το άλλο κάτω. Τσίμπησε την ρώγα της καθώς το άλλο χάιδευε απαλά το φύλο της.

Την ένιωσε να τινάζεται πάλι από την επαφή εκεί κάτω και να προσπαθεί να απομακρυνθεί η αίσθηση ήταν πολύ έντονη για κείνη. Σε λίγο θα ήταν έτοιμη για κείνον. Το ήξερε. Την έσφιξε περισσότερο πάνω του και δάγκωσε ελαφρά την μικρή μελανιά που είχε προκαλέσει στο λαιμό της το πρωί. Η ανάσα της ήταν κοφτή αλλά δεν είχε αρθρώσει ούτε μία λέξη.

Τράβηξε τα μαλλιά της για να γυρίσει το πρόσωπό της σε κείνον. Είδε τον στιγμιαίο πόνο και μετάνιωσε που είχε χρησιμοποιήσει τόση δύναμη. Χωρίς να την αφήσει χάιδεψε το κεφάλι προσπαθώντας να την ανακουφίσει από τον πόνο και να διώξει τον φόβο από τα μάτια της.

«Ιζαμπέλα, φίλησε τον σύζυγό σου», δεν ήθελε να ακουστεί σα διαταγή και προσπάθησε να δείξει με τον τόνο του τον πόθο του για κείνη. Πίεσε με τον αντίχειρά του το 'μαγικό' σημείο και την είδε να κλείνει τα μάτια από ευχαρίστηση.

«Ναι, έτσι Ιζαμπέλα παραδώσου στην ευχαρίστηση που σου προσφέρω», και πίεσε πάλι. Με αυτή την κίνηση η σύζυγός του έβγαλε ένα δυνατό βογγητό. Με το δεξί της χέρι τον τράβηξε από τα μαλλιά και τον φίλησε με πάθος στα χείλη. Ενστικτωδώς το κάτω μέρος του σώματός του έκανε μία κίνηση μπροστά πιέζοντας τον ανδρισμό του ανάμεσα από τα πόδια της. Και τότε ήξερε πως ήθελε να την κάνει δική του εκείνη την στιγμή.

Με το στέρνο του ακόμα κολλημένο στην πλάτη της και χωρίς να αφήσει για μια στιγμή τα χείλη του από τα δικά της σήκωσε το δεξί της πόδι. Για αυτό έπρεπε να σταματήσει να την χαϊδεύει κάτω για λίγο.

«Όχι! Κι άλλο!», την άκουσε να ικετεύει στα χείλη του.

«Ω, λίγη υπομονή και θα σου δώσω αυτό που θέλεις», της ψιθύρισε. Σήκωσε το πόδι της αρκετά ώστε να κάτσει πάνω από τα δικά του δίνοντάς του την πρόσβαση που ήθελε. Το χέρι του ξαναγύρισε στο φύλο της.

«Μμμ, ναι», και ήταν έτοιμη για κείνον. Για την ακρίβεια θα μπορούσε να την κάνει να τελειώσει. Να της προσφέρει αυτή την επίγεια ευχαρίστηση χωρίς καν να μπει μέσα της.

«Με θέλεις Ιζαμπέλα; Θέλεις να συνεχίσω να σου προσφέρω απόλαυση;», μουρμούρισε στα χείλη της.

«Ναι», μουρμούρισε και εκείνη. Σταμάτησε να την χαϊδεύει κάτω και ένιωσε το σώμα της να προσπαθεί να πλησιάσει τα δάχτυλά του αναζητώντας την επαφή. Ανυπόμονη…

«Πες πως είσαι δική μου Ιζαμπέλα», ήλπιζε πως δεν φάνηκε στον τόνο του η ικεσία του έντονα. Τα χείλη της άφησαν τα δικά του και τα καστανά της μάτια ξεθόλωσαν.

«Τι;»

«Πες πως είσαι δική μου», είδε τον δισταγμό στα μάτια της. Και να χαμηλώνει το βλέμμα.

«Είμαι δική σας άρχοντά μου», ψιθύρισε.

Όχι! Δεν ήθελε να το ακούσει έτσι. Πίεσε καταλάθως έντονα τον αντίχειρά του πάνω της.

«Έντουαρντ!», Ναι! Αυτό ήθελε να ακούσει.

«Πες το ξανά», ήταν διαταγή αυτή τη φορά. Και πίεσε πάλι τον αντίχειρα σε εκείνο το σημείο.

«Ω, Έντουαρντ. Δική σου. Δική σου», ένα βογκητό του ξέφυγε και του ίδιο. Μπήκε μέσα της πιο γρήγορα από ότι υπολόγιζε αλλά τον σόκαρε η αντίδρασή της. Το κορμί της ανταποκρίθηκε στην εισβολή και την ένιωσε να τον σφίγγει μέσα της. Τελείωνε χωρίς εκείνος να έχει αρχίσει. Η πίεση τον τρέλανε και άρχισε να μπαίνει μέσα της με γρήγορες κινήσεις.

«Δική μου!», και κάθε φορά που το έλεγε έμπαινε με ορμή μέσα της.

Και εκείνη παραδεχόταν την δύναμή του πάνω της. Γιατί όποτε έμπαινε μέσα της έλεγε το όνομά του ή πως ήταν δική του. Μόνο δική του. Η πίεση άρχιζε ξανά και ήταν έτοιμος να τελειώσει μέσα της. Την τράβηξε σε ένα έντονο φιλί καθώς έχυνε μέσα της. Μετά από αυτό είχε καταρρεύσει από την εξάντληση και τον πήρε σχεδόν αμέσως ο ύπνος.

Όχι όμως πριν την τραβήξει πάνω του κρατώντας την από την μέση και μουρμουρίσει για μία τελευταία φορά στο αυτί της.

«Δική μου»

Κούνησε το κεφάλι του για να επανέλθει στο παρόν. Η πριγκίπισσά του γυρνούσε στο κρεβάτι της και μουρμούριζε.

Σηκώθηκε από την πολυθρόνα και πλησίασε αργά το κρεβάτι της. Και σοκαρίστηκε από αυτό που συνέβη. Στο μυαλό του έρχονταν εικόνες από την πρώτη τους νύχτα αλλά δεν ήταν δικές του αναμνήσεις. Ήταν δικές της. Μπορούσε να διαβάσει στον ύπνο τις σκέψεις της. Να δει τα όνειρά της.

Για πρώτη φορά μπορούσε να καταλάβει τα συναισθήματά της εκείνη την περίοδο. Που ήταν ακόμα αρχή και που δεν είχε ακόμα μαλακώσει εξαιτίας της. Η πρώτη τους νύχτα θα μπορούσε να είναι ακόμα πιο υπέροχη, αρκετά διαφορετική ίσως. Με περισσότερη τρυφερότητα. Είδε το επόμενο πρωινό.

Πως είχε ξυπνήσει έκπληκτη που ήταν γυμνή και κοίταζε το δωμάτιο προσπαθώντας να θυμηθεί τι συνέβη. Πως είχε νιώσει ντροπή για όλη τη νύχτα. Τα χέρια της να κατεβαίνουν κάτω στο σώμα της για να καταλάβει τον πόνο που ένιωθε. Να βλέπει το στεγνό αίμα ανάμεσα στους μηρούς της και να καταλαβαίνει το νόημα του λευκού σεντονιού. Να την βλέπει έτοιμη να βάλει τα κλάματα αλλά να μην προλαβαίνει γιατί έμπαινε εκείνος στο δωμάτιο ντυμένος. Να προσπαθεί να τυλιχτεί στο σεντόνι για να κρύψει το σώμα της.

Και τότε ο κόμης ένιωσε ντροπή γιατί είδε από τα μάτια της να την κοιτάζει με υπεροψία. Να παίζει με το σπαθί στη θήκη του χωρίς να παρατηρεί πως η σύζυγός του τον κοιτούσε με τρόμο επειδή σκεφτόταν πως θα πεθάνει εκείνο το πρωινό. Πως δεν τον είχε ικανοποιήσει ή πως είχε πάρει από κείνη ότι είχε να πάρει και θα μπορούσε να την ξεφορτωθεί χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη.

«Ω, αγαπημένη μου. Αυτό πίστευες πως θα κάνω; Ανόητη μου πριγκίπισσα. Ποτέ δε θα το έκανα», αλλά εκείνη δεν τον άκουσε. Ήταν ακόμα στο όνειρο.

Τον έβλεπε να πλησιάζει και πίστευε πως θα την σκότωνε. Έκλεισε τα μάτια της περιμένοντας το χτύπημα που δεν ήρθε. Αντίθετα, ένα χέρι τράβηξε το σεντόνι από τα δικά της τρεμώμενα χέρια και ένιωσε τα χείλη του στα δικά της να την φιλάνε με πάθος.

Ο κόμης δεν αντιστάθηκε και την φίλησε και εκείνος. Ήθελε να ξανανιώσει τα χείλη της. Την ανταπόκρισή τους. Και πράγματι εκείνη ανταποκρίθηκε στο φιλί του ακόμα και αν ήταν μέσα από το όνειρό της.

«Μα είναι πρωί», την άκουσε να μουρμουρίζει στον πρίγκιπα.

Ο κόμης σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι και στάθηκε στην γωνία του δωματίου. Παρακολουθώντας το όνειρο της με προσοχή.

«Μα σου είπα και χτες Ιζαμπέλα. Σε θέλω όλη την ώρα», την φίλησε έντονα και τα χέρια του εξερευνούσαν το κορμί της.

«Ω, Έντουαρντ», και η Μπέλα Σουάν ξύπνησε εκείνη την ώρα από το όνειρο. Φαινόταν ζαλισμένη και να μη ξέρει τι συνέβη.

"Έντουαρντ!", μουρμούρισε καθώς άγγιζε τα χείλη της με τα δάχτυλά της. Ο κόμης παρατήρησε πως η αγαπημένη του προσπάθησε να παλέψει με τον Μορφέα για να καταλάβει το όνειρο που έβλεπε. Όμως δε μπόρεσε να μείνει ξύπνια για να συλλογιστεί γιατί πρόφερε το όνομά του. Την πήρε ο ύπνος σχεδόν αμέσως πριν προλάβει να προσέξει την σκιά του στην άκρη του δωματίου της.


	8. Κεφάλαιο 8ο

«Είσαι καλά Μπέλα;», η νεαρή κοπέλα σήκωσε τα μάτια της και κοίταξε τον αρραβωνιαστικό της που την κοιτούσε ανήσυχα. Δεν ήξερε τι να του πει. Θολά, περίεργα όνειρα την στοίχειωσαν χτες. Όνειρα που έκαναν το κορμί της να ανατριχιάζει, όπως τότε που παραλίγο να φιλήσει…

Όχι! Δεν μπορούσε να σκέφτεται τέτοια πράγματα. Δεν ήταν πρέπον. Πίεσε τον εαυτό της να χαμογελάσει στον μέλλοντα σύζυγό της. Η σκέψη την έκανε να ριγήσει.

«Ναι, Τζέικομπ. Καλά είμαι. Λίγο κουρασμένη αλλά κατά τ' άλλα μια χαρά», ο νεαρός Μπλακ φάνηκε να ικανοποιείται με την απάντησή της.

«Ευτυχώς! Ο κοντινότερος γιατρός είναι μισή ώρα με την άμαξα και από ότι έμαθα από τον Μάικ αρκετά απασχολημένος σήμερα»

«Τι εννοείς;», ρώτησε η Μπέλα ανήσυχα.

«Ο Μάικ μου είπε πως βρέθηκε ένας άνδρας δολοφονημένος σε ένα σοκάκι. Χωρίς ούτε μία σταγόνα αίμα. Και …», σταμάτησε βλέποντας την αρραβωνιαστικιά του να χάνει το ελάχιστο χρώμα στα μάγουλά της.

Τι ανόητος που ήταν μιλούσε για κάτι τόσο μακάβριο σε μία κοπέλα. Μπορεί να γνώριζε χρόνια την Μπέλα αλλά δεν ήταν σωστό να την συγχύζει με τέτοιο τρόπο. Ήταν ευαίσθητο άτομο και το ήξερε πολύ καλά.

«Μπέλα, συγνώμη. Δεν είναι πράγματα για να τα ακούσει μία κοπέλα αυτά», εκείνη κοίταζε το μισογεμάτο πιάτο της. Το πρωινό δεν της φαινόταν πλέον μία ελκυστική ιδέα. Όμως κάτι την έκανε να ρωτήσει.

«Και;»

«Τι εννοείς και;»

«Όταν μιλούσες για τον άνδρα ήθελες να πεις και κάτι άλλο πριν σταματήσεις», ο νεαρός Μπλακ τράβηξε λίγο τον γιακά του πουκαμίσου του. Ένιωθε να πνίγεται ελαφρώς. Πως μπορούσε να της μιλήσει; Πως μπορούσε να αλλάξει την ροπή που είχε πάρει η συζήτηση;

«Σε παρακαλώ», και τα καστανά της μάτια τον κοίταξαν. Τα γλυκά, αθώα μάτια που τον έκαναν να αποφασίσει πως ήθελε να παντρευτεί αυτή την κοπέλα για να την προστατέψει από την κακία του κόσμου.

Τα μάτια του χαμήλωσαν και είδαν τον λεπτό λαιμό της και την λευκή επιδερμίδα, σχεδόν αλαβάστρινη, που το φόρεμά της άφηνε να φανεί. Ήθελε να δει περισσότερη από αυτή την επιδερμίδα. Να την αγγίξει. Κάτι είχε αλλάξει μέσα του τις τελευταίες μέρες αλλά δεν ήξερε τι.

«Τζέικομπ»

Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και σήκωσε τα μάτια του.

«Ο δόκτωρ Κάλεν αυτή την στιγμή φροντίζει μία κοπέλα που ήπιε ποντικοφάρμακο. Από τα κουτσομπολιά του Μάικ κατάλαβα πως ήταν δεμένη συναισθηματικά με τον άντρα που δολοφονήθηκε στο σοκάκι», η ανάσα της Μπέλα κόπηκε από την τραγικότητα του γεγονότος.

«Δηλαδή πήγε να αυτοκτονήσει όταν έμαθε πως ο αγαπημένος της πέθανε. Λογικό…», και εκείνη το ίδιο θα έκανε στη θέση της κοπέλας.

«Λογικό; Μπέλα τι λες; Πες μου πως ποτέ δε θα έκανες κάτι τόσο ανόητο»

Ανόητο; Η Μπέλα αναρωτήθηκε γιατί ο Τζέικομπ το έβρισκε αυτό ανόητο. Αγαπούσε τον Τζέικομπ σίγουρα αλλά εκείνη τη στιγμή συνειδητοποίησε κάτι. Ενώ ήταν σίγουρη πως θα έκανε πολλά πράγματα για να τον προστατέψει, ήξερε πως αν πέθαινε θα υπήρχε μόνο ένα τεράστιο κενό. Όχι, απελπισία, ούτε απόγνωση. Θα μπορούσε να αντέξει την απώλειά του.

«Έχεις δίκιο», μουρμούρισε στον Τζέικομπ για να τον καθησυχάσει. «Ανόητο…», είδε πως ο Τζάσπερ την κοιτούσε περίεργα και αποφάσισε να αλλάξει θέμα.

«Είπες δόκτωρ Κάλεν ή μου φαίνεται; Νόμιζα πως ο γιατρός λεγόταν Γουίλσεν»

«Ο κύριος Γουίλσεν πήρε άδεια και ζήτησε από έναν παλιό του φίλο από το πανεπιστήμιο να έρθει να τον αντικαταστήσει. Από τα λίγα που έμαθα ο δόκτωρ Κάλεν ακολουθεί κάποιες πιο ιδιαίτερες μεθόδους»

«Ιδιαίτερες μεθόδους;», ο νεαρός Μπλακ έσπρωξε την καρέκλα του κοντά της.

«Ναι. Ο πατέρας του βλέπεις ήταν πάστορας και πιστεύει στον συνδυασμό πίστης και επιστήμης. Κάτι του τύπου πως για να θεραπευτεί κάποιος θα πρέπει πρώτα να θεραπεύσουμε την ψυχή του. Βλέπεις στην καταγωγή του είναι Ιρλανδός και πιστεύει πολύ στους μύθους και στη μαγεία»

«Λίγο περίεργο αυτό για τον γιο ενός πάστορα», παρατήρησε η Μπέλα.

«Ίσως, όμως όταν ο τόπος κάποιου έχει συνδεθεί με τέτοια πράγματα είναι φυσικό να επηρεάζεται», σήκωσε το ρολόι του και είδε την ώρα.

«Πρέπει να σε αφήσω και να πάω να συνεχίσω τη δουλειά στο γραφείο του κόμη. Δεν τον είδα καθόλου και θα ήθελα να συζητήσω κάποια πράγματα μαζί του», δεν παρατήρησε τα χέρια της Μπέλα να σφίγγουν με δύναμη το τραπεζομάντηλο.

Έσκυψε και πήγε να την φιλήσει στα χείλη όμως το κρώξιμο από ένα κοράκι τρόμαξε την νεαρή κοπέλα η οποία στράφηκε προς τον θόρυβο. Έτσι τα χείλη του κατέληξαν στο μάγουλό της.

«Θα σε δω αργότερα», μουρμούρισε.

«Ναι, αργότερα», συμφώνησε εκείνη.

Βγήκε από την τραπεζαρία και κατευθύνθηκε με γρήγορες κινήσεις στο γραφείο του κόμη. Άνοιξε την πόρτα και ένιωσε ένα ψύχος να τον τυλίγει.

Πως γίνεται αυτός ο χώρος να είναι τόσο κρύος, αναρωτήθηκε.

«Καλημέρα, κύριε Μπλακ», ακούστηκε μία φωνή από πίσω του.

Γύρισε και είδε τον κόμη να στέκεται στον τοίχο δίπλα από την πόρτα. Μέσα στη βιασύνη του να μπει δεν τον είχε προσέξει. Έσκυψε το κεφάλι του σε υπόκλιση.

«Καλημέρα, κύριε Μάσεν»

«Άκουσα πως είχαμε κάποιες τραγωδίες στην πόλη την χτεσινή νύχτα», η φωνή του δεν έδειχνε ίχνος ζεστασιάς και το πρόσωπό του ήταν μια μάσκα χωρίς συναισθήματα.

Πως δεν το είχα προσέξει κάποια άλλη φορά; Σκέφτηκε ο νεαρός Μπλακ.

«Ναι, με ενημέρωσε ο Μάικ το πρωί. Η κοπέλα είναι μεταξύ ζωής και θανάτου. Ελπίζω ο δόκτωρ Κάλεν να καταφέρει να την σώσει»

«Κάλεν… Δεν ήξερα πως άλλαξε ο γιατρός στην πόλη»

«Έφτασε πρόσφατα με την σύζυγό του. Από ότι κατάλαβα είναι λαμπρός επιστήμονας αν και λίγο εκκεντρικός στις θεραπείες του», ο κόμης γύρισε την πλάτη του στον νεαρό Μπλακ κάνοντας πως κοίταζε κάποια χαρτιά.

«Αλήθεια; Αυτό είναι πολύ καλό για την μικρή μας πόλη και μεγάλη τιμή», έσφιξε λίγο έντονα τα χαρτιά του και τα μάτια του έγιναν για μια στιγμή κόκκινα.

«Θα έχετε κάποιο πρόβλημα αν σας αφήσω μόνο σας με τα χαρτιά μου; Θα ήθελα να μιλήσω με τον κύριο Γουίτλοκ σχετικά με κάποιες αγορές που θα πρέπει να κάνει για το κάστρο»

«Βεβαίως, κόμη. Κανένα πρόβλημα», ο κόμης στράφηκε σε εκείνον και χαμογέλασε ελαφρά. Το χαμόγελο δεν έφτασε στα μάτια του που είχαν ξαναγίνει μαύρα.

«Ωραία. Σας χαιρετώ για την ώρα», και βγήκε από το γραφείο με χάρη.

Ο νεαρός Μπλακ ένιωσε την θερμοκρασία στο δωμάτιο να επανέρχεται σε φυσιολογικά επίπεδα. Περίεργο, σκέφτηκε. Λες και ο κόμης προκάλεσε αυτό το ψύχος. Όμως δεν κάθισε να το σκεφτεί περισσότερο. Έβγαλε το σακάκι του και σήκωσε τα μανίκια του.

Είχε πολύ δουλειά με την αρχειοθέτηση και δεν ήθελε να λερώσει τα ρούχα του με το μελάνι που θα έπρεπε να χρησιμοποιήσει.

Ο κόμης προχώρησε με γρήγορα βήματα στην κουζίνα.

«Γουίτλοκ», ο νεαρός στράφηκε στον κόμη. Η φωνή του ήταν ήρεμη αλλά από το βλέμμα του κόμη υποψιάστηκε πως ήταν μία τρικυμία έτοιμη να ξεσπάσει. Ξεροκατάπιε.

«Μάλιστα, κόμη πως μπορώ να σας εξυπηρετήσω;», ο κόμης τον πλησίασε με δυο δρασκελιές και τον έπιασε από τον λαιμό.

Ο Τζάσπερ δεν πρόλαβε να φωνάξει από έκπληξη. Το χέρι του κόμη ήταν σφιχτό στο λαιμό του και δεν μπορούσε να αναπνεύσει.

«Έμαθα μόλις τώρα πως η πόλη απέκτησε νέο γιατρό. Γιατί εγώ δεν ξέρω τίποτα;»

«Άρχοντά μου δεν ήθελα να σας απασχολήσω με κάτι τόσο ασήμαντο»

«Ασήμαντο; Ο Κάρλαϊλ Κάλεν βρίσκεται εδώ πέρα στη γη μου και εσύ το θεωρείς ασήμαντο; Ίσως θα έπρεπε να απελευθερώσω το μυαλό σου από πράγματα που σε κάνουν να ξεχνάς τα καθήκοντά σου απέναντί μου», ο Τζάσπερ κατάλαβε αμέσως τι εννοούσε ο κόμης.

Η Άλις! Όχι! Δεν μπορούσε να την χάσει. Την αγαπούσε τόσο πολύ θα έκανε τα πάντα για κείνη. Ήδη το έκανε. Δεν μπορούσε να ζήσει, να αναπνεύσει χωρίς εκείνη. Πρόσεξε το βλέμμα του κόμη να μαλακώνει για μια στιγμή. Τα μάτια του φάνηκαν να αλλάζουν χρώμα. Ήταν πράσινα ή ήταν η ιδέα του; Ο κόμης τον άφησε και έπεσε στο πάτωμα. Άρχισε να βήχει και προσπάθησε να πάρει βαθιές ανάσες.

«Ένα από τα σημαντικότερα καθήκοντά σου Τζάσπερ είναι να με ενημερώνεις σε οποιαδήποτε αναφορά του ονόματος Κάρλαϊλ Κάλεν. Θα κατέβεις στην πόλη για ψώνια σήμερα και φρόντισε να μαζέψεις όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερες πληροφορίες για εκείνον και για τη σύζυγό του. Κατάλαβες;»

«Μάλιστα, άρχοντά μου. Για όλους ακόμα και για τα παιδιά του», είδε τον κόμη να τον κοιτάζει σαν να ήξερε κάτι.

«Δεν έχουν παιδιά. Ποτέ δεν θα έχουν…», γύρισε την πλάτη του και τον άφησε μόνο του στην κουζίνα.

Ο κόμης προχώρησε στους σκοτεινούς διαδρόμους του κάστρου. Τα βήματά του από ένστικτο, ίσως από ανάγκη τον οδήγησαν έξω από το μπορντό δωμάτιο. Άνοιξε με δισταγμό την πόρτα και μπήκε μέσα. Στον αέρα μύρισε το άρωμα της αγαπημένης του. Το είχε δει, είχε βρεθεί εδώ μέσα έστω για λίγο.

Προχώρησε στο κρεβάτι και ξάπλωσε με προσοχή. Για μια στιγμή ήθελε να προσποιηθεί πως όλα ήταν μία ψευδαίσθηση. Πως δεν ήταν…

«Δαίμονα!», τα λόγια μιας φωνής που είχε μισήσει ήχησαν στο κεφάλι του. Μία φωνή που δεν είχε ακούσει παρά 15 χρόνια πιο πριν.

Στο μυαλό του είδε έναν νεαρό άντρα με ξανθά μαλλιά και γκρι μάτια να τον κοιτάνε με αποφασιστικότητα. Στο χέρι του κρατούσε έναν σταυρό και στον άλλο αγιασμό.

«Γύρνα εκεί που ανήκεις και άσε τους ζωντανούς ήσυχους», τα μάτια του άστραφταν με αποφασιστικότητα και γενναιότητα.

Είδε τον εαυτό του να επιτίθεται στον άνδρα και να τον στέλνει στο άλλο άκρο της κατοικίας. Το σύριγμά που βγήκε από τα χείλη του ήταν τρομακτικό.

«Και που ανήκω Κάλεν; Ο παράδεισος με απαρνήθηκε και η κόλαση δε με δέχεται. Ο Θεός σου, αυτός που υπερασπίστηκα κάποτε τόσο πολύ, με εγκατέλειψε όταν εγκατέλειψε τον πολυτιμότερό μου θησαυρό. Ναι, είμαι καταραμένος αλλά η ύπαρξη μου θα συνεχίζει να βασανίζει τους άλλους μέχρι να βρω γαλήνη»

«Οι μαύρες ψυχές δεν βρίσκουν γαλήνη. Είσαι ένας δολοφόνος που ζει από το αίμα των ζωντανών», ο Κάρλαϊλ σήκωσε το παλούκι και προχώρησε με αποφασιστικότητα προς τον βρικόλακα.

Ο κόμης απέφυγε το χτύπημα του νεαρού και τον έσπρωξε μακριά. Το ξύλο έπεσε από τα χέρια του Κάρλαϊλ και ο κόμης το πήρε στα δικά του χέρια.

«Μπορεί να είσαι γρήγορος Κάρλαϊλ αλλά εγώ θα είμαι πάντοτε γρηγορότερος από σένα. Ελπίζω να έκανες τις προσευχές σου και να ζήτησες άφεση αμαρτιών γιατί απόψε θα πεθάνεις», τίναξε με δύναμη το μυτερό ξύλο με σκοπό να καρφωθεί στον δρ Κάλεν.

«Όχι!», ακούστηκε από μία μικρή απόσταση και μία νεαρή κοπέλα με καραμελί μαλλιά έτρεξε για να μπει ανάμεσα. Το ξύλο καρφώθηκε στην κοιλιά της. Και έπεσε στην αγκαλιά ενός έκπληκτου Κάρλαϊλ.

«Έσμε!», ο Κάρλαϊλ ούρλιαξε.

Αγκάλιασε σφιχτά τη νεαρή κοπέλα που πλέον αιμοραγούσε. Το πάτωμα είχε γεμίσει με αίμα αλλά ο κόμης για πρώτη φορά δεν ελκυόταν από την ιδέα να γευτεί αυτό το αίμα. Ποτέ δε θα μπορούσε να πιει το αίμα ενός…

«Το μωρό! Γιατί με ακολούθησες; Σου είπα πως ήταν επικίνδυνα και πως έπρεπε να μείνεις μακριά για να κρατήσεις εσένα και το μωρό ασφαλές. Δεν θα αντέξω να χάσω κάποιον από εσάς», ο Κάρλαϊλ είχε ξεχάσει την αποστολή του να σκοτώσει των άρχοντα των βρικολάκων. Όλη του η προσοχή ήταν στραμμένη στη νεαρή του σύζυγο και στην ελαφρά φουσκωμένη κοιλιά της.

Το ξύλο που ήταν καρφωμένο εκεί έδινε μία εικόνα σουρεαλιστική. Δεν ήξερε τι να κάνει. Ο κόμης τον πλησίασε αποφεύγοντας το αίμα που έρρεε στο πάτωμα.

«Είδες για άλλη μια φορά τι έκανε ο Θεός σου; Αν δεν ακολουθούσες το θέλημά του όπως λες, δε θα ήταν έτσι, στα πρόθυρα του θανάτου. Δε θα στην σώσει όπως δεν έσωσε τη δική μου γυναίκα», ο Κάρλαϊλ τον κοίταξε με έκπληξη καθώς από τα γκρι του μάτια κυλούσαν δάκρια. Δεν ήξερε πως ο βρικόλακας είχε κάποτε σύντροφο. Σίγουρα θα ήταν δαίμονας σαν και εκείνον.

«Ποτέ μην σκεφτείς την Ιζαμπέλα μου σαν δαίμονα», απείλησε ο κόμης. Τα χέρια του πήγαν στο ξύλο που εξείχε. Ο Κάρλαϊλ προσπάθησε να τραβηχτεί μαζί με την λιπόθυμη Έσμε αλλά ο κόμης δεν τον άφησε. Τράβηξε απότομα το ξύλο και πίεσε την πληγή με τον μανδύα του καθώς μουρμούριζε ακατανόητες φράσεις για τον γιατρό.

«Θα πρέπει να ξεχάσεις την ιδέα να αποκτήσεις απογόνους Κάρλαϊλ. Και να είσαι ευγνώμων σε μένα και όχι στον Θεό σου που θα ζήσει. Δες το σαν μία προσφορά εκ μέρους μου για να σταματήσεις το ανόητο κυνηγητό εναντίον μου»

«Δεν μπορώ να σου υποσχεθώ τέτοιο πράγμα. Έχω ήδη δώσει όρκο στον Κύριο πως θα εξοντώσω τον πρώτο βρικόλακα, την αρχή του κακού»

Ο κόμης χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά. Σηκώθηκε και πέταξε στην άκρη το ξύλο. Είχε ξεχάσει πως το κρατούσε όλη αυτή την ώρα.

«Και ποιος σου είπε Κάρλαιλ πως εγώ είμαι ο πρώτος βρικόλακας; Κατηγορούσαμε πάντοτε την Εύα για το προπατορικό αμάρτημα Κάρλαϊλ αλλά θα μοιραστώ ένα μυστικό μαζί σου. Για το προπατορικό αμάρτημα υπεύθυνες είναι τρεις γυναίκες. Αυτές που με δημιούργησαν», και εξαφανίστηκε μέσα στη νύχτα.


	9. Κεφάλαιο 9ο

Η Μπέλα Σουάν δεν ήξερε τι άλλο μπορούσε να κάνει για να απασχολήσει το μυαλό της. Είχε γράψει σε όλους της τους συγγενείς περιγράφοντας με λεπτομέρειες τις εμπειρίες που είχε ήδη από την διαμονή της στον πύργο. Σίγουρα η ξαδέλφη της η Ρόουζ θα ενθουσιαζόταν με την μυστηριώδη παρουσία του κόμη.

Αναστέναξε…

Η Ρόζαλι Χέιλ, πρώτη της ξαδέλφη από την πλευρά της μητέρας της, ήταν η πιο περιζήτητη νύφη σε όλο το Λονδίνο. Πρόσφατα ύστερα από αρκετούς μήνες σε χορούς και άλλες κοινωνικές εκδηλώσεις είχε αποφασίσει να περιοριστεί σε έναν μόνο από τους θαυμαστές της, τον Ρόις Κινγκ. Αυτό δεν είχε κάνει εντύπωση στην Μπέλα. Η πιο περιζήτητη νύφη με τον πιο περιζήτητο γαμπρό της πόλης. Οι αρραβώνες τους ήταν το γεγονός της χρονιάς. Όχι σαν τους δικούς της με τον Τζέικομπ το περασμένο εξάμηνο.

Είχε διστάσει να πει πολλά στην ξαδέλφη της για τον κόμη. Ένοιωθε για έναν παράλογο λόγο πως η Ρόουζ θα ενδιαφερόταν και θα προσπαθούσε να της τον κλέψει, όπως έκλεβε πάντοτε τόσα άλλα στην ζωή της. Την προσοχή του πατέρα της, την αγάπη της μητέρας της. Ήξερε πως η ξαδέλφη της δεν το έκανε πάντοτε συνειδητά αλλά είχε το μοναδικό ταλέντο να αιχμαλωτίζει την προσοχή όποιου ήθελε και την ζήλευε για αυτό.

Μπορεί στην Μπέλα Σουάν να μην άρεσε να αποτελεί το επίκεντρο της προσοχής των άλλων αλλά σίγουρα ούτε της άρεσε να βρίσκεται συνεχώς στην σκιά. Μονάχα ο αρραβώνας της με τον Τζέικομπ την είχε κάνει για μία φορά στη ζωή της να έχει την προσοχή των αγαπημένων της. Όχι, δεν θα μιλούσε με λεπτομέρειες για τον κόμη στην Ρόουζ.

Γιατί φοβάσαι πως θα στον κλέψει; Ο κόμης δεν σου ανήκει, μία μικρή φωνούλα μέσα της σχολίασε ειρωνικά. Σηκώθηκε απότομα από το γραφειάκι.

Όχι! Όχι! Όχι! Δεν έπρεπε να σκέφτεται έτσι. Ήταν αρραβωνιασμένη. Θα παντρευόταν έναν υπέροχο άνθρωπο. Έπρεπε να αφοσιωθεί σε εκείνον. Ναι, αυτό θα έκανε. Θα πήγαινε να δει τον αρραβωνιαστικό της και θα του πρότεινε να κάνουν μία βόλτα στον κήπο. Ήταν απόγευμα τώρα και ο ήλιος δεν ήταν πολύ δυνατός.

Κατέβηκε με αποφασιστικότητα τα σκαλιά και στάθηκε έξω από την πόρτα του γραφείου. Σήκωσε το χέρι της για να χτυπήσει την πόρτα αλλά σταμάτησε πριν το χέρι της χτυπήσει την πόρτα.

'Μη το κάνεις αγαπημένη μου', άκουσε στο μυαλό της την φωνή του κόμη να την ικετεύει.

Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και γύρισε το κεφάλι της.

Δεν υπήρχε κανείς στο διάδρομο.

Πόσο λάθος έκανε…

Ο κόμης την παρακολουθούσε στις σκιές από τη στιγμή που είχε αφήσει το δωμάτιό της. Το γλυκό της άρωμα τον τράβαγε σαν μαγνήτης και με το που διάβασε στις σκέψεις της τι ήθελε να κάνει την ακολούθησε κατευθείαν.

Ήξερε πως δεν μπορούσε να την υπνωτίσει διατάζοντάς την να μη μπει στο γραφείο αλλά προσπάθησε να την σταματήσει με μία νοητή ικεσία. Είδε τον δισταγμό της πριν χτυπήσει την πόρτα. Ο άγγελός του άκουσε την ικεσία του.

'Πήγαινε κάπου αλλού μόνο μη μπεις στο γραφείο. Μη με προδίδεις', την ικέτεψε νοητά. Ήξερε πως στον νεαρό Μπλακ είχε αρχίσει να ξυπνά ο πόθος για την αγαπημένη του και δεν ήξερε τι θα συνέβαινε αν εκείνη έμπαινε στο γραφείο. Τα μάγουλά της είχαν το γλυκύτερο ροδαλό χρώμα και τα χείλη της, ύστερα από αρκετή ώρα που τα δάγκωνε, μία συνήθεια που είχε όταν συγκεντρωνόταν για να γράψει κάτι, ήταν σχεδόν κόκκινα και αρκετά σαρκώδη.

Κανένας κοινός θνητός δεν θα μπορούσε να αντισταθεί στον αθώο πειρασμό που αποτελούσε εκείνη. Και ο Μπλακ ήταν ένας από αυτούς.

Την είδε να δαγκώνει τα χείλη της καθώς σκεφτόταν τι θα έκανε. Άφησε έναν αναστεναγμό ανακούφισης όταν την είδε να αλλάζει πορεία και να κατευθύνεται στην βιβλιοθήκη του πύργου. Την ακολούθησε διακριτικά από πίσω.

Η Μπέλα άνοιξε την πόρτα και την έκλεισε από πίσω της αγνοώντας πως άφηνε από την άλλη πλευρά της πόρτας τον κόμη να προσπαθεί να δει κομμάτια από τις σκέψεις της. Ένα δώρο σπάνιο για κείνον και πολυτιμότερο από όλους τους θησαυρούς στο κάστρο του.

Δεν μπορούσε να διαβάσει τις σκέψεις της τόσο εύκολα όσο του υπόλοιπου κόσμου. Μερικές φορές υπήρχε μόνο σιωπή ενώ άλλες φορές τον πλημμύριζαν εικόνες. Όπως όταν ονειρευόταν την προηγούμενη ζωή της. Ένας αναστεναγμός του ξέφυγε. Και τι δε θα έδινε για να ξαναζήσει κάποια από τις προηγούμενες στιγμές τους…

Στο ενδιάμεσο η Μπέλα εξερευνούσε την αίθουσα. Η βιβλιοθήκη του κάστρου δεν θα μπορούσε σε καμία περίπτωση να χαρακτηρισθεί ως ένα απλό δωμάτιο. Όλοι οι τοίχοι με εξαίρεση αυτού της πόρτας ήταν από το πάτωμα έως το ταβάνι ξύλινα ράφια σκούρου κόκκινου, σχεδόν μαύρου γεμάτα βιβλία. Δεν υπήρχαν παράθυρα στην βιβλιοθήκη και το φως ερχόταν από τις αναμμένες λάμπες δίνοντας στον χώρο μία απόκοσμη αίσθηση σχεδόν μυστηριώδης.

«Μοιάζει περισσότερο σαν ένα δωμάτιο που κρατά μυστικά παρά σαν μία βιβλιοθήκη», μουρμούρισε η Μπέλα. Ο κόμης γέλασε σιγανά από την άλλη πλευρά της πόρτας. Η αγαπημένη του συνέχιζε και σε αυτή τη ζωή να σκέφτεται με τον ίδιο τρόπο. Όταν την είχε καλέσει την πρώτη φορά στην βιβλιοθήκη του κάστρου την είχε ακούσει να μουρμουρίζει τα ίδια λόγια.

Μέσα στην βιβλιοθήκη η Μπέλα εξερευνούσε τα ράφια και τα παλιά βιβλία. Βιβλία δερματόδετα και παλιά στόλιζαν τα ράφια. Η Μπέλα λάτρευε τα βιβλία και δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί και ανά στιγμές τράβαγε κάποιον από τους παλιούς τόμους.

Χάιδευε την ράχη τους. Μύριζε το παλιό κίτρινο χαρτί. Τα περισσότερα από τα βιβλία ήταν γραμμένα στο χέρι και οι εικόνες που ήταν ζωγραφισμένες αποτελούσαν μικρά έργα τέχνης.

Την προσοχή της Μπέλας τράβηξε ένας χοντρός τόμος. Το εξώφυλλο ήταν δερματόδετο.

'Αραβικές Νύχτες' του Ρίτσαρντ.

Τι περίεργος τίτλος σκέφτηκε. Άρχισε να ξεφυλλίζει το βιβλίο.

Η ανάσα της κόπηκε από τις εικόνες.

«Τι είναι αυτό;», ψιθύρισε σοκαρισμένη.

Στις εικόνες του βιβλίου απεικονίζονταν σκηνές με άντρες και γυναίκες με ελάχιστα ρούχα σε περίεργες περιπτύξεις.

«Κάπου έχω ξαναδεί τέτοιες εικόνες», μουρμούρισε. Ένιωσε μία λιγοθυμία και το βιβλίο γλίστρησε από τα χέρια της. Έπεσε με έναν έντονο γδούπο στο πάτωμα και στο μυαλό της άκουσε μία φωνή καθώς λιποθυμούσε στο πάτωμα.

_«Γιατί με παράκουσες Ιζαμπέλα;»_

_«Άρχοντά μου εγώ…», ψιθύρισε η Ιζαμπέλα με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι._

_«Σε ζήτησα στα διαμερίσματά μου χτες αλλά δεν ήρθες. Γιατί;», ο πρίγκιπας στάθηκε μπροστά από την απρόθυμη σύζυγό του. «Γιατί;», σήκωσε το πιγούνι της ώστε το βλέμμα της να συναντήσει το δικό του. Τα σμαραγδένια μάτια του την κοίταζαν με τόση ένταση που ένιωθε πως θα την έκαιγαν._

_«Δεν ένιωθα καλά», μουρμούρισε δισταχτικά. _

_Ήταν αλήθεια αλλά και ψέμα συγχρόνως. Είχαν έρθει οι μέρες με τα κόκκινα. Ήταν σίγουρη. Ένιωθε μικρούς πόνους στην κοιλιά της από χτες το απόγευμα. Δεν ήθελε να δει τον σύζυγό της εκείνο το βράδυ. Ένιωθε βρώμικη όποτε συνέβαινε αυτή η αιμορραγία._

_Μία υπενθύμιση πως το αμάρτημα της Εύας το είχαν πληρώσει πολύ ακριβά όλες οι γυναίκες. Δεν ήξερε πως θα αντιδρούσε ο σύζυγός της, ακόμα της ήταν δύσκολο να συνηθίσει στην ιδέα πως ήταν πλέον παντρεμένη._

_Ήταν παντρεμένοι λίγες βδομάδες και κάθε βράδυ την επισκεπτόταν στα διαμερίσματά της. Φρόντιζε να ικανοποιήσει μαζί της την σαρκική του λαχτάρα. Εκείνες τις στιγμές όλοι οι ενδοιασμοί της χάνονταν και υπάκουε στις ανάγκες του συζύγου της._

_Ίσως γιατί σε έναν βαθμό είχαν γίνει και δικές της ανάγκες…_

_Το κορμί της με το άγγιγμά του έπαιρνε φωτιά και έμοιαζε να ακολουθεί μαζί με το δικό του έναν πρωτόγονο χορό. _

_Λες και ήξερε τι έπρεπε να κάνει._

_Λες και ήξερε τι θα ακολουθούσε μετά από το κάθε άγγιγμα, μετά από το κάθε φιλί._

_Ένιωσε τα μάγουλά της να κοκκινίζουν και την ανάσα της να βγαίνει γρήγορη. Οι αναμνήσεις των προηγούμενων βραδιών τους της ξύπνησαν τον πόθο της για κείνον. _

_Όμως δεν μπορούσε να τον ικανοποιήσει απόψε. _

_«Γιατί τότε δεν ζήτησες να ειδοποιήσουμε τον γιατρό Ιζαμπέλα; Η σύζυγος του πρίγκιπα πρέπει να βρίσκεται σε άριστη κατάσταση για να μπορέσει να γεννήσει τον διάδοχο. Και μου φαίνεσαι μια χαρά τώρα. Δεν είσαι χλωμή.», ο δείκτης του άγγιξε το αριστερό της μάγουλο. «Τα μάγουλά σου είναι είναι ροδαλά και τα χείλη σου κατακόκκινα.», έκανε ένα βήμα μπροστά κάνοντας την Μπέλα να υποχωρήσει προς έναν από τους γεμάτους ράφια τοίχους. _

_Η πλάτη της ακούμπησε στα ράφια. Ο πρίγκιπας ακούμπησε τα χέρια του στα ράφια με την Ιζαμπέλα αναμεσά τους. Ήταν παγιδευμένη. _

_«Εγώ...»_

_«Δεν είσαι ζεστή για να υποθέσω πως έχεις πυρετό ούτε φαίνεται να υποφέρεις από κάποιον πόνο»_

_«Αυτό δεν είναι αλήθεια»_

_«Μη μου λες ψέματα Ιζαμπέλα», της φώναξε. Έκλεισε τα μάτια της από τον απότομο τόνο της φωνής του. «Στέκεσαι μια χαρά και φαίνεσαι απόλυτα υγιής. Μπορεί όταν μπήκες να ήσουν χλωμή και για μια στιγμή να υπέθεσα πως πράγματι ήσουν αδιάθετη αλλά τώρα γλυκιά μου φαίνεσαι μια χαρά», το χέρι του έπιασε ένα βιβλίο στο ράφι και το τράβηξε._

_«Α, πιστεύω πως αυτό το βιβλίο να βοηθήσει την απρόθυμή μου δεσποσύνη να μάθει κάτι καινούριο για τα καθήκοντά της προς εμέ και πως μπορεί να υπάρχει ποικιλία…», άνοιξε το βιβλίο σε μία σελίδα και το γύρισε προς εκείνη._

_«Τι!», μπροστά της βρισκόταν ένα ζευγάρι, ένας άντρας και μία γυναίκα με ελάχιστα ρούχα να κάνουν όρθιοι ότι έκανε εκείνη με τον άντρα της._

_«Όπως βλέπεις γλυκιά μου δεν είναι απαραίτητο να βρισκόμαστε στο κρεβάτι για να εκπληρώσεις τα καθήκοντά σου σε μένα. Αυτή η στάση για παράδειγμα δεν σου θυμίζει αρκετά αυτή στην οποία βρισκόμαστε τώρα μόνο που φοράμε ρούχα; Τι λες να το αλλάξουμε αυτό Ιζαμπέλα;», η Ιζαμπέλα ένιωσε κάτι υγρό να κυλάει στους μηρούς της._

_Είχε αρχίσει η αιμορραγία. _

_«Όχι», μουρμούρισε με τρόμο._

_«Ω, ναι γλυκιά μου. Σε κάλεσα χτες το βράδυ στο κρεβάτι μου για πρώτη φορά και αρνήθηκες. Αρνήθηκες τα καθήκοντά σου στον άντρα σου. Θα τα εκπληρώσεις τώρα», άφησε το βιβλίο να πέσει στο πάτωμα._

_«Μα…», όμως δεν της άφησε περιθώριο να συνεχίσει._

_Τα χείλη του αιχμαλώτισαν τα δικά της σε ένα άγριο φιλί που της έκοψε την ανάσα. Τα δόντια του δάγκωσαν τα χείλη της απαιτώντας είσοδο στο στόμα της. Του την έδωσε χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη. Η γλώσσα του εξερεύνησε με θράσος το στόμα της καθώς το ένα χέρι του σήκωσε με γρήγορες κινήσεις την φούστα του φορέματός της. Ο κρύος αέρας στα πόδια της την έκανε να συνέλθει από τη ζάλη του φιλιού του._

_«Έντουαρντ…», μουρμούρισε. Το στόμα του κατέβηκε στον λαιμό της αφήνοντας μικρές δαγκωματιές στο πέρασμά του._

_«Σε θέλω συνέχεια», τον άκουσε να λέει. «Τόσο που νοιώθω πως χάνω τον έλεγχο»_

_Το ένα χέρι του ξεκούμπωσε με γρήγορες κινήσεις το παντελόνι του καθώς κρατούσε την σηκωμένη φούστα της._

_«Άρχοντά μου»_

_«Σσς, σε λίγο θα νιώσουμε αυτό που έχουμε και οι δύο ανάγκη. Ηδονή»_

_Και δεν έχασε χρόνο. Πριν προλάβει η Ιζαμπέλα να πει κάτι είχε γίνει ένα μαζί του. Είχε μπει μέσα της με μία μόνο κίνηση. _

_«Ω, Ιζαμπέλα μου είσαι τόσο υγρή. Γιατί με βασάνισες κάνοντας με να πιστεύω πως δεν με ήθελες;», ψιθύρισε εκείνος. Όμως εκείνη δεν μπορούσε να του πει την αλήθεια εκείνη την στιγμή. _

_Φοβόταν την αντίδρασή του για αυτό το γυναικείο φαινόμενο. Πως θα αηδίαζε μαζί της. Πως θα την θεωρούσε βρώμικη. Πως θα την απέρριπτε. Και τότε το συνειδητοποίησε. Δεν ήθελε την απόρριψή του._

_«Σε θέλω», ψιθύρισε διστακτικά χωρίς να τον κοιτάει στα μάτια. Της ήταν δύσκολο σαν γυναίκα να παραδεχτεί μία τέτοια αδυναμία και κάτι τόσο απρεπές όσο η σαρκική επιθυμία. Ακόμα και αν ήταν για τον σύζυγό της. Η λαγνεία άνηκε σε μία από τις 7 θανάσιμες αμαρτίες. Όμως τον πρίγκιπα δεν φάνηκε να τον πειράζει αυτό καθόλου._

_«Ω, πριγκίπισσά μου», την σήκωσε με το ένα χέρι του στη μέση της και την πίεσε πίσω στα ράφια για ισορροπία. «Τύλιξε τα πόδια σου γύρω μου», την πρόσταξε και εκείνη το έκανε. Το άλλο χέρι του τράβηξε το ύφασμα στο μπούστο του φορέματός της αποκαλύπτοντας το λευκό της στήθος._

_Καθώς την βασάνιζε με έναν γρήγορο και δυνατό ρυθμό, το χέρι του τσίμπαγε τις ρώγες της και το στόμα του προσπαθούσε να αποκτήσει τον έλεγχο στο φιλί τους. Η Ιζαμπέλα για μια στιγμή σκέφτηκε να αφεθεί ως συνήθως, να του παραδώσει τον έλεγχο αλλά αυτή τη φορά όχι._

_Προσπάθησε να μιμηθεί τις κινήσεις του καθώς ενωνόταν μαζί του. Το πάθος του στα φιλιά. Μουρμουρητά ευχαρίστησης άφησε ο πρίγκιπας και επιτάχυνε τις κινήσεις του μέσα της. Τα δόντια του δάγκωσαν πειραχτικά τα κόκκινα χείλη της σε βαθμό σχεδόν πόνου._

_Έκανε και εκείνη το ίδιο. Ένα βογκητό του ξέφυγε και την κόλλησε περισσότερο στα ράφια της βιβλιοθήκης. _

_«Ω, Ιζαμπέλα», βόγκηξε. _

_Στο άκουσμα του ονόματός της από το στόμα του βύθισε τα δάχτυλά της στα πλούσια μαλλιά του τραβώντας ελαφρά τις άκρες. Ένα μουγκρητό άφησε ο πρίγκιπας και αύξησε το ρυθμό του μέσα της. Την έσφιξε ακόμα περισσότερο στην αγκαλιά του αναζητώντας την ολοκλήρωση στο σμίξιμό τους._

_Τα πόδια της Ιζαμπέλα άρχισαν να μουδιάζουν και η γνωστή ζεστασιά απλώθηκε στην κοιλιά της. Ήταν κοντά._

_«Τόσο κοντά…», βόγκηξε στο στόμα του. Την πίεσε στα ράφια πιο πολύ. Μπορεί το ξύλο να την πίεζε στην πλάτη της αλλά δεν την ένοιαζε. Ήταν κυριευμένη από τον πόθο της για κείνον και την ανάγκη της. _

_Δεν την ένοιαζε εκείνη την στιγμή που ήταν απρεπές. Αυτό που την ενδιέφερε ήταν να συνεχίσει να νιώθει τον ανδρισμό του μέσα της να κινείται πιο γρήγορα, με μεγαλύτερη δύναμη._

_Και εκείνος το έκανε λες και μπορούσε να διαβάσει τις σκέψεις της._

_«Έντουαρντ!», ούρλιαξε. Η ολοκλήρωση ήρθε ξαφνικά και μία ευφορία την πλημμύρισε την ίδια στιγμή που εκείνος τελείωνε μέσα της. _

_Ένιωσε ξαφνικά εξάντληση και κούραση. Ο πρίγκιπας της άφηνε απαλά φιλιά στο λαιμό καθώς ξετύλιγε τα πόδια της από την μέση του. Τα πόδια της δεν την κράταγαν και αναγκάστηκε να στηριχτεί πάνω του. _

_«Νομίζω πως κάποια κουράστηκε», της είπε πειραχτικά. Ακούμπησε το κεφάλι της στον ώμο του και αναστέναξε. Είχε δίκιο. Ένιωθε εξαντλημένη._

_Ο πρίγκιπας την ακούμπησε πίσω και πήγε να κουμπώσει το παντελόνι του._

_«Τι είναι αυτό; Αιμορραγείς!», τα μάτια της κατέβηκαν κάτω. Είχε ξεχάσει το αίμα._

_«Δεν είναι κάτι. Είναι φυσιολογική η αιμορραγία αυτές τις μέρες», δεν ήξερε τι άλλο να του πει._

_Ο πρίγκιπας της είχε γυρίσει την πλάτη. Δεν ήξερε τι σκεφτόταν εκείνη τη στιγμή. Έσιαξε την φούστα της και προσπάθησε να φτιάξει το μπούστο του φορέματός της. Ήθελε να σκουπιστεί από κάτω αλλά ήξερε πως κάτι τέτοιο δεν ήταν δυνατόν τώρα._

_«Άρχοντά μου. Ξέρετε…»_

_«Πήγαινε να πλυθείς Ιζαμπέλα», η φωνή του ήταν ψυχρή σαν πάγος._

_«Συγνώμη», μουρμούρισε. Πήγε να αγγίξει τον ώμο του ζητώντας συγχώρεση που δεν του είχε πει τίποτα πιο πριν, που δεν μπορούσε να σταματήσει αυτό το πράγμα αλλά εκείνος τίναξε το χέρι της._

_«Πήγαινε τώρα!», η Ιζαμπέλα έτρεξε τρομαγμένη από την βιβλιοθήκη με δάκρια στα μάτια._

_«Μπα, μπα. Βλέπω πως ο ξάδελφός μου αποφάσισε να εξερευνήσει τις χάρες τις βιβλιοθήκης με την σύζυγό του. Πως σου φάνηκε η εμπειρία Ιζαμπέλα;», είδε στον διάδρομο τον Τζέιμς που την παρατηρούσε._

_«Δεν καταλαβαίνω τι εννοείτε. Συγνώμη αλλά πρέπει να γυρίσω στο δωμάτιό μου», ο Τζέιμς την πλησίασε με αργά βήματα._

_«Μα γιατί; Θα ήθελα να γνωρίσω καλύτερα την σύζυγο του ξαδέλφου μου», ο δείκτης του άγγιξε τον ώμο της. Δεν της άρεσε καθόλου η κίνηση και ο τόνος του._

_«Με συγχωρείτε. Βιάζομαι», της έπιασε τον αγκώνα._

_«Μπορώ να σου προσφέρω σχεδόν ότι και εκείνος Ιζαμπέλα»_

_«Θα μπορούσα να έχω το χέρι μου πίσω;», τον ρώτησε ψυχρα._

_«Και βέβαια», απάντησε εκείνος αφήνοντας τον ώμο της. «Καλό βράδυ Ιζαμπέλα. Όνειρα γλυκά»_

_Δεν του απάντησε και απομακρύνθηκε γρήγορα προς τα διαμερίσματά της. Με το που μπήκε στο μπλε δωμάτιο έτρεξε στο μπάνιο. Δεν περίμενε κάποια από τις υπηρέτριες να τις φέρει ζεστό νερό και άρχισε να πλένει όλο το σώμα της με μανία. Έπλυνε ακόμα και τα μαλλιά της. Με το που τυλίχτηκε στο λινό σεντόνι για να στεγνώσει μπήκαν δύο από τις υπηρέτριες με ένα καζάνι ζεστό νερό._

_«Μιλαίδη, ο πρίγκιπας μας έστειλε με ζεστό νερό για το μπάνιο σας», την κοίταξαν με απορία. Δεν περίμεναν πως θα είχε κάνει ήδη το μπάνιο. Ακόμα και εκείνες το απέφευγαν με τόσο κρύο νερό._

_«Δεν χρειάζεται μπορείτε να φύγετε»_

_«Μιλαίδη. Ελάτε να σας στεγνώσουμε τα μαλλιά τουλάχιστον. Θα κρυώσετε»_

_«Δεν χρειάζεται»_

_«Μα…»_

_«Θέλω να μείνω μόνη μου. Φύγετε τώρα», οι υπηρέτριες απομακρύνθηκαν γρήγορα αφήνοντας πίσω τους το καζάνι._

_Με το που έκλεισαν την πόρτα η Ιζαμπέλα έτρεξε και έσπρωξε το ανάκλιντρο στην πόρτα. Δεν ήθελε να μπει κανένας στο δωμάτιο. Ειδικά ο πρίγκιπας. Ήθελε να μείνει μόνη της. Η κοιλιά της μετά το παγωμένο μπάνιο πονούσε πολύ. Ήταν τόσο εξαντλημένη…_

_Ξάπλωσε στο χαλί κοντά στο τζάκι και τυλίχτηκε με το σεντόνι. Η φωτιά δεν ήταν πολύ δυνατή αλλά προτιμούσε αυτή την ζέστη από το κρεβάτι της. Δεν ήθελε να ξαπλώσει στο κρεβάτι που είχε μοιραστεί μαζί του τόσες φορές._

_Άκουσε χτύπους στην πόρτα αλλά τους αγνόησε. Ήθελε απλώς να κοιμηθεί και να ξεχάσει…_

_Μισοκοιμόταν και ένιωθε πλέον κρύο, καθώς η φωτιά πλέον είχε σβήσει, όταν ένιωσε μία ζέστη να την τυλίγει. Της άρεσε εκείνη η ζέστη. Της θύμιζε την αγκαλιά του πρίγκιπά της. Άφησε έναν απαλά αναστεναγμό αλλά εκείνη τη στιγμή τα δόντια της έτριξαν από το κρύο. Η αγκαλιά έγινε πιο σφιχτή πάνω της. Μισάνοιξε τα μάτια της. Ήταν…_

_«Ανόητο κορίτσι. Θα κρυολογήσεις έτσι», δεν ήξερε τι να του πει. Πέρασαν από ένα μυστικό πέρασμα και τα γρήγορα βήματα του πρίγκιπα την οδήγησαν στο δωμάτιό του. Η φωτιά ήταν δυνατή και το δωμάτιο ήταν τόσο ζεστό που τα δόντια της σταμάτησαν να τρίζουν κατευθείαν. Ο πρίγκιπας την ακούμπησε απαλά στα πορφυρά σεντόνια. Της μετακίνησε το σεντόνι και την τύλιξε με ένα καινούριο._

_«Το ξέρεις πως αν δεν προσέχεις την υγεία σου μπορεί να μην αποχτήσουμε ποτέ παιδιά;», ακούμπησε την παλάμη του στην κοιλιά της. «Κρίμα που δεν είσαι έγκυος αλλά έχουμε χρόνο»_

_«Πως είσαι τόσο σίγουρος πως δεν είμαι έγκυος;», τον ρώτησε εκείνη με απορία. _

_«Το αίμα. Είπες πως είναι οι μέρες σου. Αυτό σημαίνει πως δεν υπάρχει κάποιο παιδί στην κοιλιά σου αυτή τη στιγμή», της φίλησε απαλά το μέτωπο και την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του. _

_Ξάπλωσαν κάτω από τα σεντόνια και την έσφιξε σφιχτά πάνω του κάνοντας μικρούς κύκλους στην κοιλιά της. Η κίνηση αυτή την έκανε να ηρεμήσει και να χαλαρώσει. Καθώς άρχιζε να την παίρνει ο ύπνος. Τον άκουσε να της ψιθυρίζει._

_«Συγνώμη αγαπημένη μου για το πώς σου φέρθηκα. Υπόσχομαι να μην ξανασυμβεί»_

Η Μπέλα άκουσε καθώς άνοιγε τα μάτια της μία φωνή.

«Συγνώμη αγαπημένη μου για το πώς σου φέρθηκα. Υπόσχομαι να μην ξανασυμβεί»

«Έντουαρντ…», μουρμούρισε. Ήταν στην αγκαλιά του κόμη. Είχε λιποθυμήσει μέσα στην βιβλιοθήκη. Το χέρι του έκανε μικρούς κύκλους και η κίνηση της φαινόταν τόσο οικεία και χαλαρωτική. Έστρεψε το κεφάλι της για να τον κοιτάξει.

Μόνο σε εκείνη μπορούσε να φανεί τόσο ευάλωτος. Με το που άκουσε τον γδούπο μπήκε στην βιβλιοθήκη και πρόλαβε να την πιάσει πριν πέσει στο πάτωμα. Είδε ότι είχε δει και εκείνη.

Πόσο άσχημα της είχε φερθεί στο παρελθόν…

Όμως τώρα ήξερε πόσο σημαντική του ήταν και θα φρόντιζε με κάθε τρόπο να την κάνει δική του.

Για πάντα.

«Μπέλα, πες μου πως είσαι καλά», εκείνη έγνεψε διστακτικά ναι.

Ποτέ πριν δεν λιποθυμούσε και δεν είχε κενά μνήμης. Γιατί συνέβαινε τώρα αυτό; Το χέρι της ακούμπησε το δικό του. Ήταν παγωμένο.

«Είσαι τόσο κρύος. Γιατί;», ρώτησε με απορία.

«Μπέλα, εγώ…», σταμάτησε να μιλάει και το κεφάλι του στράφηκε στην πόρτα. Εκείνη τη στιγμή μπήκε από την πόρτα μία γυναίκα με πυρόξανθα μαλλιά. Της Μπέλας της θύμισε πολύ την ξαδέλφη της την Ρόζαλι.

Ήταν πανέμορφη…

«Α, επιτέλους γνωρίζω την περίφημη Ιζαμπέλα. Βλέπω πως είσαι άνετα μαζί με τον Έντουαρντ», ένα κύμα ζήλειας τύλιξε την Μπέλα και έσφιξε το χέρι του κόμη.

Η κίνηση δεν ξέφυγε από την άλλη γυναίκα.

«Έντουαρντ, δε νομίζεις πως θα έπρεπε να μας συστήσεις;»

«Τάνια από δω η Μπέλα Σουάν. Μπέλα από δω η Τάνια Ντενάλι»

«Δεν θεωρείς πως θα ήταν καλύτερα να μας συστήσεις όρθιους;», έκανε νόημα για το πώς ήταν αγκαλιασμένο το ζευγάρι στο πάτωμα.

«Η Μπέλα λιποθύμησε και ξύπνησε πριν λίγα λεπτά. Δεν ήθελα να ρισκάρω να πάθει κάτι μετακινώντας την»

«Ω, σίγουρα δεν θα θέλαμε η δεσποινίς Σουάν να πάθει κάτι. Θέλεις να την συνοδέψω στο δωμάτιό της Έντουαρντ; Θα έχω και την ευκαιρία να μιλήσω μαζί της. Να γνωριστούμε καλύτερα», για κάποιο λόγο η Μπέλα ένιωθε πως ο σκοπός της ήταν διαφορετικός.

«Όχι Τάνια. Θα την μεταφέρω εγώ στο δωμάτιό της. Ας την αφήσουμε να ξεκουραστεί», με μία κίνηση ο κόμης σηκώθηκε χωρίς να αφήσει την Μπέλα ούτε στιγμή από την αγκαλιά του. Η Μπέλα έσφιξε τα χέρια της γύρω από τον λαιμό του. Ήταν ασφαλής μαζί του. Το ήξερε.

Την πήρε γρήγορα από την βιβλιοθήκη όμως η Μπέλα πρόσεξε τον τρόπο με τον οποίο την κοίταζε η Τάνια. Ήταν ζήλεια. Έφτασαν στο δωμάτιο της πριν καλά καλά το καταλάβει. Την ακούμπησε στο κρεβάτι και της έβγαλε σιωπηρά τα παπούτσια. Τι μπορούσε να του πει για να σπάσει την σιωπή;

«Μου αρέσει να με φωνάζετε με το όνομά μου», είπε διστακτικά. Ο κόμης χαμογέλασε αχνά.

«Και εμένα. Θα μπορούσα να έχω και εγώ την ίδια μεταχείριση;», η Μπέλα έγνεψε το κεφάλι της.

«Ναι Έντουαρντ»

«Ξέρεις τι θα το έκανε ακόμα καλύτερο Μπέλα; Να μιλάμε στον ενικό. Δεν είναι ανόητο να απευθυνόμαστε ο ένας στον άλλον με τα μικρά μας ονόματα και να μιλάμε στον πληθυντικό;»

«Έχεις δίκιο», μουρμούρισε.

«Ωραία. Σε αφήνω να ξεκουραστείς τώρα. Η Άλις θα έρθει για να σε βοηθήσει να αλλάξεις», για μια στιγμή φάνηκε πως θα την φιλούσε στο μέτωπο αλλά στο τέλος αρκέστηκε σε ένα χάδι. Προχώρησε προς την πόρτα και η Μπέλα ήταν σχεδόν έτοιμη να του ζητήσει να γυρίσει και να μείνει μαζί της. Όμως ήξερε πως κάτι τέτοιο δεν μπορούσε να γίνει. Ο κόμης άνοιξε την πόρτα και στάθηκε εκεί για μια στιγμή.

«Μπέλα; Μπορώ να σου ζητήσω μία χάρη;»

«Ναι», η απάντηση ήταν αυτόματη. Λες και ήξερε πως ποτέ δεν θα της ζήταγε να κάνει κάτι που δεν θα ήθελε.

«Μην μείνεις ποτέ μόνη σου με την Τάνια ή κάποια από τις άλλες αδελφές Ντεναλί;»

«Γιατί;»

«Ας πούμε πως δεν συμπαθούν αυτό που είσαι»

«Τι είμαι;», ρώτησε η Μπέλα με απορία.

«Η μοναδική μου αδυναμία», και έκλεισε την πόρτα χωρίς να της δώσει το περιθώριο να του απαντήσει.


	10. Κεφάλαιο 10ο

Ο κόμης προχώρησε με γρήγορα βήματα προς τα διαμερίσματα των αδελφών Ντενάλι. Δεν μπήκε στον κόπο να χτυπήσει την πόρτα. Την έσπρωξε με δύναμη κάνοντας τους μεντεσέδες να σπάσουν και μπήκε μέσα.

Οι αδελφές δεν του έδωσαν σημασία. Ήταν απορροφημένες με το γεύμα τους ή πιο σωστά με την αποπλάνηση του γεύματός τους.Το θύμα τους, ένας ξανθός άνδρας μόλις 20 ετών, βρισκόταν ξαπλωμένος στο υπέρδιπλο κρεβάτι των αδελφών.

Με την πρώτη ματιά κάποιος δε θα τον πρόσεχε. Πολύχρωμα μαξιλάρια τον περιτρίγυριζαν και ο χαμηλός φωτισμός από τις κλειστές κουρτίνες θα τον έκαναν σχεδόν απαρατήρητο αν δεν ήταν τα βογγητά του.

Όχι, βογγητά πόνου. Όχι…

Οι αδελφές φρόντιζαν να σαγηνεύσουν πρώτα το θήραμά τους, να το διαφθείρουν στον μέγιστο βαθμό πριν το σκοτώσουν.

Έτσι, τώρα ο νεαρός, το όνομα του οποίου ήταν Άντριου απολάμβανε τις ερωτικές περιποιήσεις των τριών αδελφών. Τον είχαν απαλλάξει από το πουκάμισό του και έκαναν το ίδιο πράγμα εκείνη τη στιγμή με το παντελόνι του.

Ο νεαρός πρόσεξε τον κόμη που στεκόταν στην είσοδο της κρεβατοκάμαρας. Τινάχτηκε και προσπάθησε να βάλει το παντελόνι του.

«Συγνώμη! Οι κυρίες με κάλεσαν στο δωμάτιό τους. Θα φύγω»

«Ωραία, γιατί έχω να συζητήσω κάτι με αυτές τις γυναίκες», αποκρίθηκε ο κόμης.

«Όχι!», σύριξαν και οι τρεις. Τα χέρια τους σύρθηκαν στο στέρνο και την πλάτη του νεαρού.

«Άντριου», αναστέναξε η Κέιτ.

«Ω, Άντριου, μείνε μαζί μας», μουρμούρισε η Ιρίνα.

«Μην τον ακούς Άντριου. Σε έχουμε ανάγκη», ψιθύρισε στο αυτί του η Τάνια. Το χέρι της σύρθηκε κάτω και έσφιξε τον ανδρισμό του κάνοντάς τον να βογγήξει. «Τόσο ανάγκη…».

Ο νεαρός δεν άντεξε. Άρπαξε την Τάνια και την φίλησε παθιασμένα. Η γυναίκα ανταποκρίθηκε στο φιλί του όμως τα μάτια της, ψυχρά από κάθε συναίσθημα δεν σταμάτησαν να κοιτάνε τον κόμη ούτε στιγμή.

'Σίγουρα δεν θέλεις να συμμμετέχεις, Έντουαρντ; Μία δαγκωματιά, μια γουλιά και αν θέλεις μπορείς να μοιραστείς μετά το κρεβάτι μαζί μας', πρότεινε η Τάνια με το μυαλό της στον κόμη.

Πάντοτε προσπαθούσε να τον παρασύρει, να τον κάνει να πραγματοποιήσει κάθε είδους αμάρτημα, να πλαγιάσει μαζί τους. Το τελευταίο ήταν το μοναδικό στο οποίο δεν είχε υποκύψει ποτέ. Και η Τάνια ήξερε πως οι πιθανότητες να το πετύχουν τώρα είχαν μειωθεί υπερβολικά. Ο κόμης τους κοίταξε αδιάφορα και προχώρησε στο καθιστικό να τους περιμένει.

«Δε θα τον σαγηνεύσεις ποτέ, Τάνια», ψιθύρισε η Ιρίνα.

«Μα είναι λογικό. Όταν τα αισθήματα είναι πραγματικά αγνά για κάτι δεν μπορούν ποτέ να αλλαχθούν. Νόμιζα πως ύστερα από τόσους αιώνες Τάνια θα είχες καταλάβει πως δεν μπορείς να κάνεις κάποιον ερωτευμένο να προδώσει την αγάπη του», πρόσθεσε η Κέιτ.

Η γλώσσα της έγλυψε τον καρπό του Άντριου κάνοντας τον νεαρό να αναστενάξει. Τα χείλη της Τάνιας σύρθηκαν αργά από τα χείλη του νεαρού στο αυτί του.

«Μ' αγαπάς, Άντριου;»

«Ναι», μουρμουρισε ο νεαρός, ζαλισμένος από το φιλί της.

«Μην τον βάζεις να λέει πράγματα που δεν τα εννοεί, Τάνια. Είναι υπό την επήρεια της ύπνωσης. Θα πει και θα κάνει ότι του ζητήσουμε», την παρακάλεσε η Κέιτ.

Ήξερε τι θα ακολουθούσε μετά. Τόσους αιώνες μετά η Τάνια συνέχιζε το ίδιο παιχνίδι. Η Τάνια την αγνόησε

«Τότε θα μου δώσεις ότι σου ζητήσω. Έτσι δεν είναι;», τα χείλη της πιπίλισαν το λοβό του αυτιού του.

«Ναι. Τα πάντα...»

«Ωραία...», τα χείλη της σύρθηκαν αργά στο λαιμό του. Η παγωμένη γλώσσα της στην φλέβα του τον έκανε να ανατριχιάσει.

«Βρες ηδονή στον πόνο», τον πρόσταξε.

«Ηδονή στον πόνο», αποκρίθηκε εκείνος.

Με το που το είπε τα δόντια της βυθίστηκαν στο λαιμό του νεαρού. Ήπιε μια βαθιά γουλιά από το αίμα του και έκλεισε με την γλώσσα της την πληγή. Με γρήγορες κινήσεις του έσκισε το πουκάμισο και δάγκωσε τη θήλη του, κάνοντας να κυλήσει αίμα.

Ο Άντριου αντί να ουρλιάξει από το πόνο βόγκηξε δυνατά. Ο υπνωτισμός είχε πετύχει και η Τάνια μπορούσε να τον κάνει ότι θέλει. Το στόμα της άφηνε δαγκωματιές στον ώμο, στο στέρνο του, σχεδόν σε όλο του το κορμί αλλά ο Άντριου δεν ένιωθε τον πόνο.

Η Κέιτ και η Ιρίνα έγλειφαν με γρήγορες κινήσεις τις πληγές και γεύονταν το γλυκό αίμα του θύματός τους. Όμως, η Τάνια είχε διαφορετικό σκοπό από τις αδελφές της.

Γδύσε με», τον πρόσταξε.

Ο νεαρός το έκανε χωρίς κανένα δισταγμό. Το διάφανο νυχτικό έπεσε στο πάτωμα αφήνοντάς την γυμνή στα μάτια του.

«Πανέμορφη...», μουρμούρισε ο Άντριου. Και είχε δίκιο. Ένα από τα βασικά χαρακτηριστικά αυτών των δαιμόνων ήταν η ομορφιά. Ένα από τα βασικότερα όπλα για να σαγηνεύσουν το θήραμά τους.

«Φίλησε με», τα χείλη του φίλησαν με πάθος τα παγωμένα χείλη της.

«Αγάπησέ με», ο νεαρός στάθηκε και τα θολά του μάτια την κοίταξαν με απορία. Στο υπνωτισμένο μυαλό του η προσταγή ήταν ακατανόητη.

Η Τάνια ούρλιαξε από θυμό. Πάντοτε όλα τα θύματά της είχαν πρόβλημα με την συγκεκριμένη προσταγή. Έσκισε το παντελόνι του νεαρού. Με γρήγορες κινήσεις από το χέρι της και με τις κατάλληλες ψιθυριστές προσταγές τον ετοίμασε και έσπρωξε μέσα της τον ανδρισμό του.

«Κάνε με δική σου», ο Άντριου άρχισε να κινείται μέσα της με γρήγορες κινήσεις. Χωρίς χάδια, χωρίς γλυκόλογα. Πάλι τα ίδια...

«Σταμάτα!», τον πρόσταξε εκνευρισμένη. Ο νεαρός έμεινε ακίνητος σαν άγαλμα. Στράφηκε στις αδελφές της. «Πιείτε το, γιατί δεν θα βρείτε άλλη ικανοποίηση από αυτόν»

Οι αδελφές δεν μπήκαν στον κόπο να την διαψεύσουν. Μπορούσαν να βρουν από το θύμα τους σαρκικές απολαύσεις αλλά χωρίς βαθιά συναισθήματα. Βέβαια τις λίγες φορές που το είχαν αναφέρει στην αδελφή τους, η Τάνια έσκισε το θύμα σε κομμάτια. Όχι, δεν ήθελαν να πάει χαμένο και άλλο αίμα. Η Τάνια φόρεσε την βελούδινη ρόμπα του νυχτικού και προχώρησε στο καθιστικό.

Γιατί δεν μπορούσαν τα θύματά της να κάνουν έρωτα μαζί της, αναρωτήθηκε. Όταν είχε πιει το αίμα του Έντουαρντ είχε δει στις αναμνήσεις του πως υπήρχαν και χάδια και γλυκόλογα με την γυναίκα του. 'Γιατί δεν μπορώ να το έχω και εγώ αυτό;'

«Επειδή δεν έχεις ερωτευτεί ποτέ, Τάνια», αποκρίθηκε ο κόμης στις σκέψεις της.

Καθόταν στην κόκκινη βελούδινη πολυθρόνα κοιτώντας την δύση του ηλίου. Ένα θέαμα που τον έκανε πάντοτε να μελάγχολεί. Τον πλησίασε αργά αφήνοντας να φανεί το γυμνό της σώμα από το άνοιγμα της ρόμπας.

«Δεν χρειάζεται να είσαι ερωτευμένος για να κάνεις έρωτα, Έντουαρντ», ο κόμης σηκώθηκε από την πολυθρόνα.

«Αυτό που έκανες πριν με το νεαρό δεν ήταν έρωτας. Σχεδόν τον σκότωσες από την αιμορραγία. Για να πάρεις, Τάνια, θα πρέπει και να δώσεις»

«Έχω δώσει και δεν έχει πιάσει. Και απαλά χάδια και γλυκά φιλιά», το χέρι της ακούμπησε στον ώμο του. «Τα ίδια που είχε δώσει η Ιζαμπέλα σε σένα»

Ο κόμης τίναξε αηδιασμένος το χέρι της από πάνω του.

«Η γυναίκα μου τα εννοούσε!», η Τάνια γέλασε.

«Για αυτό στη νέα της ζωή είναι αρραβωνιασμένη με κάποιον άλλον. Πες μου, Έντουαρντ, πως νιώθεις που έχει φιλήσει στα χείλη κάποιον άλλον, Μπορεί και να έχει κάνει περισσότερα μαζί...», η ανάσα της κόπηκε καθώς το χέρι του είχε τυλιχτεί γύρω από το λαιμό της.

«Δεν έχει κάνει!», τα μάτια του είχαν γίνει για μια στιγμή μαύρα.

Το χέρι του έσφιξε λίγο παραπάνω το λαιμό της από ένστικτο. Όμως δεν μπορούσε να την σκοτώσει. Ήξερε πως αν την σκότωνε θα πέθαινε και εκείνος. Και δεν μπορούσε να πεθάνει. Όχι, όταν ήταν τόσο κόντα στο να ενωθεί ξανά με την αγαπημένη του. Τα μάτια του ξαναγύρισαν σε μία απόχρωση πιο ανοιχτή με κόκκινο μέσα. Άφησε το λαιμό της. Η Τάνια τον κοίταξε εκνευρισμένη. Είχε παρασυρθεί και σίγουρα θα τον τιμωρούσε. Εκείνη και οι αδελφές της ειχαν αυτή τη δυνατότητα. Έπρεπε να σέβεται τις δημιουργούς του όσο και αν τις απεχθανόταν. Ακόμα και αν ήταν ισχυρότερες από κείνες σε ένα βαθμό.

«Πάντως ξέρεις πως για να έχεις το δικαίωμα να την αλλάξεις θα περέπει να έρθει πρόθυμα σε σένα. Όπως είχες έρθει και εσύ σε μας τοτε»

«Θα το κάνει. Μ' αγαπάει», αλλά η αμφιβολία ήταν εμφανής στον τόνο του. Πράγματι η κοπέλα στο μπλε δωμάτιο ήταν η μοναδική του αδυναμία. Η Τάνια χαμογέλασε. Ήξερε πως θα τον εκδικιόταν.

«Ένα στοίχημα τότε...», άρχισε η Τάνια. «Αν είσαι τόσο σίγουρος για τα αισθήματά της θα το δεχτείς», ο προστακτικός τόνος ήταν εμφανής. «Μέχρι το τέλος της επόμενης εβδομάδος η λατρεμένη σου δεσποσύνη θα πρεπει να έχει παραδεχτεί τα αισθήματά της για σένα»

«Αλλιώς; Τι θα κάνεις;», η Τάνια έκανε έναν κύκλο γύρω του.

«Ας πούμε πως ο κύριος Μπλακ θα γίνει πιο πιεστικός, πολύ πιο πιεστικός με την νεαρή του αρραβωνιαστικιά σε συγκεκριμένους τομείς», ο κόμης έτριξε τα δόντια του. Έπρεπε να βρει ένα τρόπο να κερδίσει χρόνο.

«Θα το δεχτώ μόνο αν ο Μπλακ θα λείπει για εκείνο το διάστημα»

«Όχι!», αποκρίθηκε η Τάνια. Του δινόταν τώρα το περιθώριο για διαπραγμάτευση.

«Τότε ποιος μου εγγυάτεαι πως δεν θα χρησιμοποιήσει τις δυνάμεις σου πάνω στον Μπλακ από πιο πριν; Θέλω περιθώριο μέχρι την επόμενη πανσέληνο»

«Βαρετό! Έχεις υπερβολικό χρόνο», και στράφηκε να φύγει.

«Θα με φιλήσει στον κήπο εκείνη τη νύχτα», η Τάνια σταμάτησε να περπατάει. «Θα δεις πως είναι ένα φιλί ανάμεσα σε δύο ερωτευμένους, Τάνια»

«Για να σου δώσω τόσο χρόνο θέλω να έχω το δικαίωμα να παίξω με το μυαλό του νεαρού Μπλακ. Σε λογικά πλαίσια πάντοτε…», ο κόμης ήταν προετοιμασμένος για την πρότασή της.

«Καλώς, όμως Τάνια. Όταν κερδίσω το στοίχημα θέλω και εγώ κάτι», ο τόνος της φωνής του έγινε σκοτεινός.

«Τι Έντουαρντ;»

«Θέλω να απομακρύνετε πλήρως τον Μπλακ από κείνη»

«Χμμ, λογικό αντίτιμο. Αν και θα χάσεις. Δε σε θυμάται. Δε θυμάται αυτό που είχατε»

«Κάνεις λάθος. Στα όνειρά της με θυμάται. Έχω δει τις αναμνήσεις της από εκείνη την εποχή. Είναι γραφτό να είμαστε μαζί»

«Ίσως… αλλά τότε θα γίνει ένα από τα πλάσματα της νύχτας. Μία απόγονος της Λίλιθ. Αυτό είναι που θέλεις να πετύχεις, Έντουαρντ;», ο κόμης δεν απάντησε και η Τάνια έστρεψε το βλέμμα της στο ρολόι.«Νομίζω πως ήρθε η ώρα του δείπνου. Θα αφήσεις τους καλεσμένους σου να περιμένουν;»

«Όχι. Καλέστε τον Τζάσπερ μετά να επισκευάσει την πόρτα. Και όχι περίεργα παιχνίδια μαζί του, Τάνια»

«Και να θέλαμε η αγάπη του για την γλυκύτατη Άλις θα τον προστάτευε», αποκρίθηκε η Ιρίνα καθώς έμπαινε στο καθιστικό. Τα χείλη της ήταν κατακόκκινα από το αίμα που είχε πιει πιο πριν. «Έντουαρντ, να σε συνοδεύσω έξω», ο κόμης την ακολούθησε χωρίς να χαιρετήσει την Τάνια.

Η Ιρίνα έκλεισε την σπασμένη πόρτα και επέστρεψε στο καθιστικό.

«Τάνια, πιστεύω πως ο Έντουαρντ δεν θα έχει πολλά προβλήματα από τον Μπλακ. Έχω δοκιμάσει να τον υπνωτίσω αλλά τα αποτελέσματα δεν ήταν όσο δραστικά θα ήθελα»

«Δηλαδή;»

«Πρέπει να έχει κάποια αισθήματα για την κοπέλα»

«Αλλά υπνωτίζεται»

«Σε ένα βαθμό ναι»

«Ωραία. Θα δοκιμάσω και εγώ τότε»

«Τάνια!»

«Τι; Θέλω να το διασκεδάσω λίγο. Και μιλώντας για διασκέδαση… τι κάνει ο Άντριου;»

«Αν θέλεις να πιεις θα σε συμβούλευα να βιαστείς γιατί η Κέιτ δε θα αφήσει ούτε σταγόνα»

«Πολύ καλά», και προχώρησε προς την κρεβατοκάμαρα.

Τα ουρλιαχτά του νεαρού ήχησαν ύστερα από λίγα λεπτά…

«Το άκουσες αυτό, Άλις;», ρώτησε η Μπέλα την άλλη κοπέλα καθώς προχωρούσαν στην τραπεζαρία.

«Ναι», αποκρίθηκε η Άλις ανήσυχη. «Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω γιατί ο Τζάσπερ επιμένει πως είναι ο άνεμος. Ο αέρας δεν μπορεί να σου προκαλεί τρόμο»

«Έχει ξανασυμβεί;»

«Ναι, συμβαίνει σχεδόν κάθε βδομάδα. Μπέλα, πως γίνεται να φαίνεσαι τόσο ψύχραιμη;»

«Δεν ξέρω. Για κάποιο λόγο νιώθω ασφαλής εδώ. Έλα δε θέλω να αργήσω»

Η Άλις την κοίταξε παραξενεμένη.

«Γιατί;»

«Θέλω να ακούσω τη συνέχεια της ιστορίας της πριγκίπισσας από τον Έντουαρντ»

«Έντουαρντ; Από πότε άρχισες να αποκαλείς τον κόμη με το μικρό του όνομα;»

Η Μπέλα σταμάτησε να περπατάει. Δεν είχε συνειδητοποιήσει πως τον είχε αποκαλέσει. Της είχε βγει αυθόρμητα, λες και τον αποκαλούσε πάντοτε έτσι.

«Από χτες. Μου το πρότεινε ο ίδιος. Γιατί κάνεις λες και είναι κάτι σημαντικό;»

«Γιατί είναι. Μπέλα, κανένας δεν τον αποκαλεί με το μικρό του όνομα απ' όσο ξέρω. Μόνο οι αδελφές Ντενάλι και δε νομίζω πως τις συμπαθεί»

«Δε μπορώ να καταλάβω γιατί το κάνεις τόσο μεγάλο θέμα»

«Γιατί δείχνει πως σε αφήνει να τον πλησιάσεις. Να μην είσαστε επίσημοι ο ένας με τον άλλον»

«Και είναι κακό αυτό;»

«Μπέλα, είσαι αρραβωνιασμένη…»

«Και αυτό σημαίνει πως δεν μπορώ να κάνω φιλίες; Άλις, κάνεις λες και με φλερτάρει. Αυτό είναι παράλογο με τις αδελφές Ντενάλι στο κάστρο. Δεν μπορώ να συγκριθώ μαζί τους»

«Τις είδες;»

«Μόνο την Τάνια Ντενάλι. Μπήκε στην βιβλιοθήκη λίγο αφότου ξύπνησα. Ήταν πανέμορφη, θα μπορούσε να γίνει άνετα η επόμενη σύζυγος του»

«Κάνεις λάθος. Έχω δει πως σε κοιτάζει ο κόμης. Τα μάτια του δεν φεύγουν από πάνω σου ούτε στιγμή. Σήμερα στο δείπνο παρατήρησέ τον», της άνοιξε την πόρτα της τραπεζαρίας για να την αφήσει να μπει.

Ο νεαρός Μπλακ και ο κόμης ήδη στέκονταν στην άκρη του τραπεζιού απορροφημένοι σε κάποια συζήτηση. Με το που την είδαν σταμάτησαν.

«Μπέλα!», ο νεαρός Μπλακ την πλησίασε με γρήγορα βήματα. Πήρε τα χέρια της στα δικά του και τα φίλησε. «Νιώθεις καλύτερα;»

«Ναι, είμαι καλύτερα τώρα», το βλέμμα της στράφηκε προς τον κόμη.

Τα μάτια του ήταν καρφωμένα πάνω τους. Το βλέμμα του ενώ φαινόταν ψυχρό με το που συνάντησε το δικό της μαλάκωσε. Ακόμα και το χρώμα στα μάτια του φάνηκε να αλλάζει. Ήθελε να τον πλησιάσει και να δει τα μάτια του καλύτερα, όμως ο νεαρός Μπλακ την τράβηξε για να καθίσουν στο τραπέζι.

Αυτή τη φορά η διάταξη ήταν διαφορετική. Στην κορυφή έκατσε πάλι ο κόμης αλλά ο Μπλακ έκατσε στα αριστερά του και η Μπέλα στα δεξιά του. Το δείπνο κύλισε ήρεμα και μία φαινομενικά ομαλή συζήτηση γινόταν ανάμεσά τους. Όμως, ο νεαρός Μπλακ ήταν το άτομο που μιλούσε περισσότερο. Ο κόμης και η Μπέλα απλώς απαντούσαν ευγενικά ή πρόσθεταν κάποιο σχόλιο.

Και οι δύο ήταν απορροφημένοι με άλλα πράγματα.

Ο κόμης με το να σκέφτεται τρόπους για να ξυπνήσει τα συναισθήματα της πριγκίπισσάς του και εκείνη με το να παρατηρεί με την άκρη του ματιού της καθώς το βλέμμα του δεν έφευγε στιγμή από πάνω της. Η Άλις μάζεψε τα πιάτα και έφερε το γλυκό. Ο κόμης της έκανε νόημα να φύγει και εκείνη βγήκε γρήγορα από την τραπεζαρία.

«Νομίζω πως με το επιδόρπιο ταιριάζει το λικέρ; Τι λέτε;», δεν μπήκε στον κόπο να περιμένει απάντηση από τους καλεσμένους του και έφερε το κρυστάλλινο μπουκάλι.

Ο νεαρός Μπλακ αρνήθηκε ευγενικά οπότε ο κόμης στράφηκε στην Μπέλα. Άρχισε να γεμίζει αργά το ποτήρι περιμένοντας την να τον σταματήσει. Δεν το έκανε και το ποτήρι γέμισε ως το χείλος του. Την πρόσεξε να γλύφει ασυνείδητα τα χείλη της. Το λάτρευε αυτό το λικέρ η αγαπημένη του. Προσπάθησε να διαβάσει τις σκέψεις της αλλά αυτή τη φορά υπήρχε ένα τείχος. Αναστέναξε και έκατσε στη θέση του.

«Εσείς δε θα σερβιριστείτε;», η Μπέλα τον ρώτησε δείχνοντάς του το ποτήρι. Ο κόμης έβαλε μία μικρή ποσότητα στο ποτήρι του. Μπορούσε να ανεχτεί αυτή τη μικρή ποσότητα στο στόμα του. Σήκωσε το ποτήρι του.

«Μία πρόποση στα γλυκά πράγματα», της πρότεινε. Εκείνη το τσούγκρισε μαζί του και ήπιε μια γενναιόδωρη ποσότητα.

«Μπέλα!», την προειδοποίησε ο νεαρός Μπλακ. Ήξερε πως η αρραβωνιαστικιά του δεν είχε μεγάλες αντοχές στο αλκοόλ.

«Τι είναι Τζέικομπ;», τον ρώτησε ήρεμα.

«Θα σε πειράξει…»

«Δεν με πείραξε την άλλη φορά», στράφηκε στον κόμη. «Μου χρωστάτε την συνέχεια της ιστορίας με την πριγκίπισσα»

«Σίγουρα θέλετε να συνεχίσω; Ίσως να σας φανούν πολύ 'έντονες' οι λεπτομέρειες»

«Δεν με πειράζει. Θέλω να μάθω»

Ο νεαρός Μπλακ κοίταξε με έκπληξη την συνομιλία της αρραβωνιαστικιάς του με τον εργοδότη του. Σπάνια την έβλεπε τόσο γενναία και να απαιτεί αυτό που ήθελε. Δεν ήξερε αν θα έπρεπε να πάρει την Μπέλα και να αποχωρήσουν για το βράδυ ζητώντας συγνώμη για την αγενή συμπεριφορά της ή όχι. Ο κόμης φαινόταν να μην ενοχλείται από τον τόνο της αλλά αντίθετα να διασκεδάζει. Αποφάσισε να παρακολουθήσει σιωπηλά την εξέλιξη και να επέμβει την στιγμή που θα επιβαλλόταν.

Ο κόμης άρχισε να περιγράφει στην Μπέλα τις λεπτομέρειες του γάμου, την πρώτη περίοδο του ζεύγους σαν παντρεμένοι αφήνοντας υπόνοιες για τις βραδιές τους στο κρεβάτι. Και καθώς μιλούσε την παρατηρούσε. Η ανάσα της ήταν λίγο πιο γρήγορη τώρα. Όχι υπερβολικά αλλά σίγουρα δεν ήταν αργή πλέον. Το αίμα είχε ανέβει στα μάγουλά της προσφέροντάς τους ένα απαλό κοκκίνισμα.

«Και πότε ερωτεύονται;», διέκοψε την διήγησή του. «Μου περιγράφετε στιγμές τυπικές με καθήκοντα βασιλικά αλλά όχι το πώς ερωτεύονται»

«Και όμως έτσι ερωτεύονται», ο δείκτης του πήγε στο ποτήρι του ποτηριού και άρχισε να πηγαίνει αργά γύρω από το ποτήρι. Η ανάσα της άρχισε να γίνεται κοφτή.«Στην αρχή υπάρχουν τα συζυγικά καθήκοντα και η σαρκική έλξη. Ο πόθος. Μετά…», ο δείκτης άρχισε να κατεβαίνει. Τα μάγουλά της κοκκίνισαν σε έναν τόνο που γνώριζε πολύ καλά «… το ενδιαφέρον, η γνωριμία πλέον των δύο. Δεν μιλάμε πλέον για συζυγικά καθήκοντα και υποχρεώσεις. Υπάρχει η ανάγκη του ένα για τον άλλον. Όχι μόνο σωματικά αλλά και ψυχικά. Και τέλος…», έπιασε με τον δείκτη με τον αντίχειρα το ποτήρι και το σήκωσε. Στον αέρα μύρισε το διακριτικό άρωμα του πόθου της και δηλητήριο μαζεύτηκε στο στόμα του. «Έρωτας! Τόσο δυνατός που η ύπαρξη του ενός χωρίς τον άλλον γίνεται ένα είδος κολάσεως. Μία κατάρα!», ήπιε μία γουλιά από το ποτήρι του για να κρύψει την δική του ανάγκη στο βλέμμα του.

Την ήθελε! Την ήθελε να την κάνει δική του. Να σπάσει το λαιμό του Μπλάκ και να την κάνει δική του πάνω στο τραπέζι. Και εκείνη τον ποθούσε εκείνη τη στιγμή όσο και αν το αγνοούσε. Έπρεπε να συγκρατηθεί όμως. Θα την επισκεπτόταν το βράδυ στο δωμάτιο και θα την βοηθούσε να θυμηθεί. Αν θυμόταν πιο γρήγορα υπήρχε ελπίδα για κείνους. Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και άνοιξε τα μάτια του. Το βλέμμα της ήταν καρφωμένο πάνω του. Είχε ελάχιστες αντοχές για να αντισταθεί σε αυτό το βλέμμα.

«Νομίζω πως θα πρέπει να διακόψουμε την αφήγηση για απόψε αν δε σας πειράζει. Είμαι λίγο κουρασμένος και θα ήθελα να ξαπλώσω», σηκώθηκε από την θέση του για να τους χαιρετήσει.

«Εννοείται κόμη. Έλα Μπέλα», ο νεαρός Μπλακ τράβηξε την καρέκλα της για να σηκωθεί όμως εκείνη παραπάτησε. «Σου είπα να μην πιεις. Γίναμε ρεζίλι στον εργοδότη μου», την μάλωσε ψιθυριστά.

Εκείνη τον αγνόησε και τον άφησε να την συνοδεύσει στο δωμάτιό της. Με το που έφυγε έβγαλε τα παπούτσια και το φόρεμά της και ξάπλωσε με τον κορσέ στο κρεβάτι. Μπορεί ο κόμης να μην είχε περιγράψει με λεπτομέρειες τις βραδιές του ζευγαριού αλλά είχε υπονοήσει πως ήταν γεμάτες πάθος. Μία περίεργη ζεστασιά είχε απλωθεί στην κοιλιά της μετά την αφήγηση του.

Ήταν σαν φωτιά στα σωθικά της και ήξερε ένα πράγμα από ένστικτο. Ήθελε να καταλαγιάσει αυτή τη φωτιά, να τη δαμάσει. Το χέρι της έλυσε τα μαλλιά της από τις φουρκέτες που τα βάραιναν καθώς το άλλο άρχισε να κατεβαίνει διστακτικά προς τα κάτω.

_Λίγο πιο κάτω, λίγο πιο κάτω. Εξερεύνησε__… Παραδώσου στις απολαύσεις της σάρκας..._

Και υπάκουσε αυτή τη φωνή. Ήταν η δική του φωνή που ψιθύριζε στο αυτί της. Ήταν η φωνή …

_Η Ιζαμπέλα ξύπνησε για άλλη μια φορά μόνη στο μπλε δωμάτιο. Για άλλη μια βραδιά δεν είχε ξαπλώσει μαζί της. Ο πρίγκιπας δεν την είχε αγγίξει μετά από κείνο το βράδυ. Δεν ήξερε αν έπρεπε να νιώσει ανακούφιση που είχε απαλλαχτεί από τα συζυγικά της καθήκοντα. Οι πόνοι καταλάγιασαν με τα βότανα και το αίμα σταμάτησε να τρέχει ύστερα από λίγες μέρες. Εδώ και αρκετές μέρες για την ακρίβεια αλλά εκείνος δεν την είχε αγγίξει._

_Γιατί; αναρωτήθηκε η νεαρή κοπέλα. Τα πόδια της ακούμπησαν δισταχτικά το παγωμένο πάτωμα και πλησίασε τον καθρέφτη. Σε λίγο θα χάραζε και το απαλό κόκκινο φως της ανατολής έμπαινε από το παράθυρο. Ρίγησε από το κρύο. Ήταν η πιο κρύα στιγμή της ημέρας και η φωτιά είχε σβήσει μέσα στο βράδυ. Έκατσε μπροστά στον καθρέφτη και τύλιξε γύρω της έναν μανδύα. Μελέτησε στο ελάχιστο φως τον αντικατοπτρισμό της και το ερώτημα που την βασάνιζε τις τελευταίες μέρες ξαναήρθε πάλι._

_Γιατί δεν με αγγίζει;_

_Της είχε αγγίξει τα χέρια ή το πρόσωπο στα επίσημα δείπνα αλλά δεν την είχε αγγίξει όπως την άγγιζε τα βράδια. Ένιωθε να ζεσταίνεται μόνο με την σκέψη εκείνων των βραδιών. Πήρε την βούρτσα και άρχισε να χτενίζει τα μαλλιά της. Τι έπρεπε να κάνει;_

'_Οι άντρες είναι ζώα, οδηγούνται από τις ορμές τους.', είχε ακούσει την μαγείρισσα να λέει σε μία από τις υπηρέτριες. Η ανάμνηση του σπιτιού της την έκανε να θέλει να βάλει τα κλάματα. Της έλειπαν. Της έλειπαν όλοι και ειδικά ο πατέρας της. Ήταν σε ένα κάστρο γεμάτο υπηρέτες και κυρίες της αυλής και ένιωθε πιο μόνη από ποτέ. _

_Ένας λυγμός της ξέφυγε. Δεν άντεχε αυτή τη μοναξιά. Ήταν χωρίς φίλους και από την συμπεριφορά του άρχοντα Τζέιμς είχε καταλάβει πως δεν μπορούσε να εμπιστευτεί κανένα. Το μόνο άτομο στο οποίο μπορούσε να στραφεί ήταν ο άντρας της. Αλλά μπορούσε να το κάνει;_

_Τα μάτια της έπεσαν στην πόρτα που οδηγούσε στο πέρασμα. Άξιζε; Άξιζε να παραδοθεί στις ανάγκες της σάρκας; Ήταν τόσο μεγάλη αμαρτία αν της απολάμβανε; Της είχε προσφέρει ικανοποίηση τόσα βράδια._

_Το καλύτερο βράδυ όμως ήταν στο δικό του κρεβάτι, μια μικρή φωνούλα της υπενθύμισε. Τότε που δεν σε έκανε δική του αλλά απλώς σε κράτησε στην αγκαλιά του._

_Και ήταν αλήθεια._

_Ήταν η μοναδική φορά που της είχε δείξει στοργή και τρυφερότητα. Η μοναδική φορά που δεν πήρε κάτι από κείνη αλλά αντίθετα προσέφερε. Τι θα γινόταν αν θα πέρναγε από το πέρασμα εκείνη αυτή τη φορά;_

_Ένα κρύο ρεύμα αέρα μπήκε__ από το παράθυρο και την έκανε να ανατριχιάσει. Σηκώθηκε με αποφασιστικότητα . Εκείνος ήταν καλύτερος από την παγωνιά που ένιωθε μέσα της εκείνη τη στιγμή. Προσπέρασε διστακτικά το καθιστικό και μπήκε στο πέρασμα. Περπατώντας στις μύτες των ποδιών της έφτασε στο δωμάτιό του. Και εδώ η φωτιά είχε σβήσει εδώ και αρκετή ώρα._

_Αφουγκράστηκε για μια στιγμή. Ήταν ήσυχα αλλά μπορούσε να ακούσει την ανάσα του. Δεν ήταν στο κρεβάτι. Ακολούθησε τον ήχο και είδε μες στο σκοτάδι την μορφή του. Ήταν στο γραφείο του και κοιμόταν. Το κεφάλι του είχε ακουμπήσει στα χαρτιά και στο χέρι του ακόμα κρατούσε το φτερό. Πλησίασε πιο πολύ και τον παρατήρησε που κοιμόταν. Δεν είχε στο παρελθόν αυτή την ευκαιρία._

_Τα μαλλιά του ήταν ανακατεμένα και μερικές τούφες έπεφταν μπροστά στα μάτια του. Τα χείλη του μισάνοιχτα όπως ήταν τον έκαναν να μοιάζει με μικρό αγόρι. Φαινόταν τόσο αθώος εκείνη τη στιγμή. Σαν άγγελος που είχε αποκοιμηθεί πάνω σε ένα σύννεφο. Έσκυψε και τα δάχτυλά της άγγιξαν τις μπρονζέ τούφες ανάλαφρα._

_Πήγε να ψιθυρίσει το όνομά του αλλά δεν πρόλαβε. Το χέρι του την άρπαξε και την έσπρωξε στο γραφείο κάνοντας χαρτιά να πέσουν κάτω. Στο λαιμό της ένιωσε την λάμα ενός ξίφους να την πιέζει. Και όλα αυτά σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου. Ένιωσε πόνο εκεί που την πίεζε η λάμα. Αυτό ήταν θα πέθαινε. Θα πέθαινε και δεν θα έβλεπε ούτε την ανατολή του ηλίου. Και θα ήταν μία όμορφη μέρα σήμερα ήταν σίγουρη για αυτό._

_Το πρόσωπό του πλησίασε το δικό της. Φαντάστηκε τα μάτια του πως θα την κοίταζαν ψυχρά και με περιφρόνηση όμως δεν έγινε έτσι. Τα μάτια του συνάντησαν τα δικά της και έκπληξη με τρόμο διαγράφηκαν αναγνωρίζοντας την._

_«Ιζαμπέλα; Ω, Θεέ μου τι πήγα να κάνω…», το χέρι που κρατούσε τη λάμα απομακρύνθηκε από το λαιμό της και ο ήχος του μετάλλου που συνάντησε το πάτωμα ήχησε στο δωμάτιο. Το χέρι της ακούμπησε ενστικτωδώς το λαιμό της και ένιωσε κάτι υγρό να κυλάει. Ήταν αίμα. Αν είχε πιέσει τη λάμα λίγο παραπάνω…_

_«Συγνώμη, θα φύγω άρχοντά μου. Συγχωρείστε με που σας ενόχλησα», ψιθύρισε. Έπρεπε να φύγει. Να γυρίσει στην ασφάλεια του κρύου κρεβατιού της. Καλύτερα μόνη αλλά ζωντανή. Δεν ήθελε να πεθάνει. Πήγε να μετακινηθεί αλλά το χέρι του την κρατούσε ακόμα ακινητοποιημένη στο σκληρό ξύλο. Οι πρώτες αχτίδες του ήλιου άρχισαν να μπαίνουν στο δωμάτιο. Οι αχτίδες έπεσαν στο πρόσωπό της το οποίο γρήγορα χαμήλωσε. _

_Όχι! Δεν ήθελε εκείνος να δει τα δάκρυά της. Ένιωσε τα δάχτυλά του παγωμένα ακόμα από τη νύχτα να αγγίζουν το λαιμό της._

_«Αιμορραγείς», μουρμούρισε. Τα δάχτυλά του βάφτηκαν κόκκινα μαζεύοντας το αίμα που είχε τρέξει από την πληγή. Περίμενε τα δάχτυλα αυτά να τυλιχτούν γύρω από το λαιμό της και να την πνίξουν αλλά δεν συνέβη. Τα δάχτυλά του απομακρύνθηκαν όπως και το χέρι που την κρατούσε ακινητοποιημένη. Πήγε να σηκωθεί για να φύγει._

_«Μείνε ακίνητη!», την διέταξε. Τον είδε να ψάχνει σε ένα μπαούλο. Επέστρεψε και με γρήγορες κινήσεις έριξε κάτι υγρό στην πληγή. Βόγκηξε από το τσούξιμο και ένιωσε μία προσωρινή ζαλάδα από την έντονη μυρωδιά του ποτού._

_«Σσς. Δεν θέλουμε να μολυνθεί η πληγή. Αυτό ίσως βοηθήσει», και ένιωσε κρύο αέρα στο λαιμό της και αμέσως μετά τα χείλη του πάνω της. Αναστέναξε απαλά ξεχνώντας ότι είχε εκτυλιχτεί πιο πριν. _

_Πως μπορούσε αυτός ο άνδρας να της προκαλεί τόσο αντικρουόμενα αισθήματα; Ο πρίγκιπας της άφησε απαλά φιλιά στο λαιμό και χάιδεψε το πρόσωπό της. Τα χείλη του προχώρησαν στο πιγούνι της και άγγιξαν ανεπαίσθητα τα χείλη της._

_«Καλύτερα;», την ρώτησε κοιτώντας την στα μάτια. Η Ιζαμπέλα έγνεψε. Ο πόνος είχε φύγει και το μόνο που είχε μείνει ήταν η φωτιά που είχαν ανάψει μέσα της τα φιλιά του. Ήθελε και άλλα από αυτά τα φιλιά. Πλησίασε διστακτικά το πρόσωπό της στο δικό του, τα μάτια της βυθισμένα στο βλέμμα του, και τον φίλησε. _

_Και αυτό ήταν…_

_Τα πάντα πήραν φωτιά. Τα χείλη του ήταν παντού στο πρόσωπό της και τα χέρια του άρχισαν να τραβάνε το ύφασμα του νυχτικού της με τόσο απότομες κινήσεις που στο τέλος έμειναν μόνο κουρέλια. Ήξερε τι θα ακολουθούσε. Όμως δεν ήθελε να είναι εκείνη μόνο γυμνή. Ήθελε να νιώσει πάνω της τη ζέστη του κορμιού του, να νιώσει με τα δάχτυλά της τους σφιχτούς του μύες. Τα χέρια της σύρθηκαν στο ύφασμα του πουκαμίσου του και προσπάθησε να το ξεκουμπώσει. Τα χέρια της έτρεμαν._

_Εκείνος στάθηκε για μια στιγμή. Το δεξί του χέρι κατέβηκε στο φύλο της και το άγγιξε με την άκρη των δαχτύλων του. Το κορμί της έγειρε σε τόξο από το άγγιγμα του. Ήθελε κι άλλο. Ήθελε τα πάντα από κείνον εκείνη την στιγμή, όμως, εκείνος δίστασε._

_«Τελείωσαν;», την ρώτησε._

_«Τι αν τελείωσαν;», γιατί σταμάτησε; Το κορμί της από ένστικτο προσπάθησε να έρθει σε επαφή με τα δάχτυλά του. Στο απαλό φως της ανατολής είδε ένα κοκκίνισμα να διαγράφεται στα μάγουλά του. Τα κοντά γένια του δεν μπόρεσαν να κρύψουν το χρώμα._

_«Οι μέρες με την αιμορραγία σου, Ιζαμπέλα», ήταν ευδιάκριτο πως δεν ένιωθε άνετα με την ερώτηση που της είχε κάνει. Και για πρώτη φόρα σε όλο αυτό τον καιρό που ήταν στο κάστρο η Ιζαμπέλα γέλασε._

_«Ω, ναι! Άρχοντά μου τελείωσαν εδώ και μέρες», βρισιές ξέφυγαν από το στόμα του. _

_«Εδώ και μέρες, γυναίκα!», τον παρακολούθησε να βγάζει με γρήγορες κινήσεις το πουκάμισό του. Ακόμα πιο δυνατό γέλιο ξέφυγε από τα χείλη της. Πράγματι οι άντρες οδηγούνταν από τις ορμές τους._

_«Γελάς; Ω, δε θα γελάς για πολύ ακόμα, Ιζαμπέλα… Ξέρεις πως ήταν όλες αυτές οι νύχτες; Χωρίς να απολαμβάνω τις χάρες…», τα χέρια του__, ζεστά πλέον, σύρθηκαν από τα στήθη της στη κοιλιά της «… του κορμιού σου;», ήθελε να του πει πως ήξερε γιατί είχε νιώσει και εκείνη το ίδιο. «Λέω να σου δείξω τι βασανιστήριο ήταν να είμαι πλάι σου χωρίς να μπορώ να σε αγγίξω…», το χέρι του σήκωσε τον αστράγαλό της και τον φίλησε. Η Ιζαμπέλα αναστέναξε από ευχαρίστηση και ανυπομονησία. «… βασανίζοντάς σε όλο το πρωί, πριγκίπισσά μου»_

_Και πράγματι αυτό έκανε…_

_Τα χείλη του σύρθηκαν στη γάμπα της ενώ τα δάχτυλά του άλλου χεριού βασάνιζαν τις ρώγες της με ανεπαίσθητα αγγίγματα σαν ενός φτερού. Τα δάχτυλα σύρθηκαν στη μέση της κάνοντάς την να ριγήσει. Πως μπορούσε να ξυπνάει κάθε σημείο του κορμιού της με μόνο ένα άγγιγμα;_

_«Σ' αρέσει γλυκιά μου Ιζαμπέλα;», την ρώτησε ο πρίγκιπας σταματώντας μόλις λίγα εκατοστά από το σημείο που τον ήθελε περισσότερο. Σήκωσε τη λεκάνη της προσπαθώντας να φτάσει τα δάχτυλά του._

_«Α, Ιζαμπέλα δεν παίζεις δίκαια», το πρόσωπό του πλησίασε το δικό της και ψιθύρισε πάνω από τα χείλη της. «Σ' αρέσει;», το βλέμμα του ήταν θριαμβευτικό. Ήξερε πως μπορούσε να την κάνει να νιώσει. Ήξερε την απάντησή της._

_«Ναι, άρχοντά μου», δεν είχε νόημα να αρνηθεί την αλήθεια. Δεν ήταν άτομο που έλεγε ψέματα και ακόμα και αν έλεγε ψέματα τώρα ήταν σίγουρη πως εκείνη θα ήταν η ζημιωμένη στο τέλος. Τα δάχτυλά του άγγιξαν εκείνο το σημείο στο φύλο της που την έκανε να χάνει το μυαλό της. Τα μάτια της έκλεισαν και αναστέναξε. _

_«Υπερβολικά πολύ θα έλεγα», το στόμα της είπε πριν να μπορέσει να συγκρατηθεί. Δύο δάχτυλα μπήκαν μέσα της αργά κάνοντάς την να βογκήξει. Δεν ήταν ο ανδρισμός του αλλά __η αίσθηση ήταν παρόμοια σε ένα βαθμό. Τα ένιωσε να τα κινεί μέσα της αργά μέσα έξω μερικές φορές πριν τα βγάλει τελείως._

_Το σώμα της διαμαρτυρήθηκε για την διακοπή. Άνοιξε τα μάτια της και είδε πως την κοίταζε. Πράγματι την βασάνιζε…_

_«Χμμ, πράγματι Ιζαμπέλα έχεις δίκιο. Είσαι υγρή για μένα», και της έδειξε τα δάχτυλα που ήταν πριν από λίγο μέσα της. Ήθελε αυτά τα δάχτυλα ξανά ή ακόμα καλύτερα ήθελε εκείνον μέσα της. Η ανάσα της ήταν κοφτή από την ανυπομονησία. Δεν ήξερε πόσο θα άντεχε ακόμα._

_«Τι νιώθεις αυτή τη στιγμή;», την ρώτησε._

_«Εκνευρισμό, μίσος και πόθο», αποκρίθηκε εκείνη. Σηκώθηκε στους αγκώνες για να τον κοιτάει καλύτερα._

_«Και γιατί αυτό Ιζαμπέλα;», απαίτησε εκείνος._

_«Γιατί σας θέλω, και με βασανίζετε», παραδέχτηκε ταπεινωμένη. Τα χέρια της τυλίχτηκαν γύρω της και ασυνείδητα έτριψε τα πόδια της προσπαθώντας να ανακουφίσει την φωτιά που ένιωθε μέσα της._

_«Όπως έκανες εσύ γλυκιά μου. Φαντάσου αυτό που νιώθεις τώρα το ένιωθα εγώ αυτές τις μέρες»_

_«Λέτε ψέματα! Νιώθω να καίγομαι ολόκληρη. Ήσασταν ψυχρός και απόμακρος όλες αυτές τις μέρες. Αποκλείεται να ήσασταν τόσο συγκροτημένος αν ήσασταν στα όρια της τρέλας», αν ήταν οποιαδήποτε άλλη στιγμή θα απολογούταν για τα λόγια της αλλά δεν μπορούσε να σκεφτεί λογικά._

_«Θέλεις να στο αποδείξω, γυναίκα;», η φωνή του ήταν βραχνή._

_«Ω, ναι!»_

_Δεν χρειάστηκε να πει κάτι παραπάνω. Τον είδε να κατεβάζει το παντελόνι του με γρήγορες κινήσεις. Ο ανδρισμός του στεκόταν έτοιμος να μπει μέσα της. Ένιωσε το στόμα της να στεγνώνει._

_«Θα σε συμβούλευα να κρατηθείς από το ξύλο για να μη πέσεις», ακολούθησε τη συμβουλή του αυτόματα. Ξάπλωσε με την πλάτη στην επιφάνεια του γραφείου και κρατήθηκε από την άκρη του. Ο πρίγκιπας δεν την βασάνισε άλλο. Αργά και σταθερά ο ανδρισμός του βυθίστηκε μέσα της. Και άρχισε…_

_Κρατώντας αργό και σταθερό ρυθμό άρχισε να μπαίνει μέσα της με δύναμη. Όλη αυτή η κίνηση θα την έκανε κανονικά να πονέσει αν δεν ήταν ήδη τόσο υγρή. Δεν την πείραζε το άγριο σμίξιμο καθόλου. Σε ένα βαθμό το αποζητούσε και η ίδια. Ήθελε να τον νιώσει πάνω της, μέσα της, παντού…_

_Το ένα του χέρι τσίμπησε τις ρώγες της κάνοντας την να βογκήξει. _

_«Σε ποιον ανήκεις, Ιζαμπέλα;», πάλι η ίδια ερώτηση. Πάντοτε την ρωτούσε το ίδιο πράγμα όποτε την έκανε δική του. Αύξησε τον ρυθμό του. Σε λίγο θα τελείωνε όπως και εκείνη._

_«Σε σας, σε σας μόνο άρχοντά μου», αποκρίθηκε χωρίς δισταγμό._

_«Τότε φώναξε το όνομά μου!», την διέταξε. Άνοιξε τα μάτια της και κοίταξε τα μάτια του άντρα της, του κύρη της, του ανθρώπου που της είχε καταστρέψει τη ζωή, του άνδρα το άγγιγμα του οποίου ξυπνούσε την σκοτεινότερή της πλευρά. Άφησε τα χέρια που κρατούσαν το γραφείο σαν σωσίβιο και τα τύλιξε γύρω του. Τα δάχτυλά της βυθίστηκαν στα μαλλιά του. Ο ιδρώτας στο σώμα της έγινε ένα με τον ιδρώτα τον δικό του. _

_«Έντουαρντ!», το όνομά του ήχησε σαν κραυγή μέσα στην πρωινή ησυχία. Ένιωσε τη ζεστασιά στη κοιλιά της να απλώνεται σε όλο της το κορμί. Το φύλο της να σφίγγει τον ανδρισμό του. Το δικό της όνομα ακούστηκε από τα χείλη του λίγες στιγμές αργότερα. _

_Και μετά ησυχία. Ο μόνος θόρυβος στο δωμάτιο ήταν οι ανάσες τους και οι χτύποι των καρδιών τους. Έγειρε το κεφάλι της στο στέρνο του κουρασμένη αλλά ήρεμη. Η λεκάνη της πονούσε από το σμίξιμό τους στην σκληρή επιφάνεια του γραφείου αλλά δεν είχε το κουράγιο να παραπονεθεί. Τα δάχτυλά του έσπρωξαν τις μπούκλες που είχαν κολλήσει στο μέτωπό της από τον ιδρώτα._

_«Νομίζω πως θα ήταν καλύτερα να μεταφερθούμε στο κρεβάτι. Δεν συμφωνείς;»_

_«Ναι», συμφώνησε εκείνη. Κρατώντας την από τη λεκάνη και από τη μέση την μετέφερε στο κρεβάτι. Δεν της ήταν δύσκολο να μην προσέξει πως στα λίγα αυτά λεπτά ο ανδρισμός του γινόταν πάλι σκληρός μέσα της. Μία μικρή φωνούλα μέσα της, της τόνισε πόσο όμορφη πράγματι θα ήταν η σημερινή μέρα._

Η Μπέλα σχεδόν τινάχτηκε από το κρεβάτι. Η ανάσα της ήταν κοφτή και με τρόμο συνειδητοποίησε την κατάσταση στην οποία βρισκόταν. Τα σεντόνια στο κρεβάτι της ήταν ανακατεμένα και ήταν ιδρωμένη. Λες και είχε τρέξει. Όμως δεν ήταν αυτός ο λόγος. Το χέρι της ήταν μέσα στο εσώρουχό της. Τα δάχτυλά της άγγιζαν…

Τράβηξε τα δάχτυλα και τα σκούπισε στο σεντόνι. Ω, Θεέ μου, τι μου συμβαίνει; Αναρωτήθηκε. Ο κορσές της ήταν ανοιχτός και το στήθος της φαινόταν. Δεν έπρεπε να πιει χτες. Το ποτό την έκανε να φερθεί περίεργα. Και τα όνειρά της το βράδυ…

Πρόστυχα όνειρα. Ανάρμοστα για μία καθώς πρέπει κοπέλα. Και ο εραστής της στο κρεβάτι δεν ήταν ο αρραβωνιαστικός της αλλά ο κόμης. Δεν θυμόταν όλες τις λεπτομέρειες, δεν μπορούσε να θυμηθεί ούτε το χρώμα των ματιών του αλλά ήταν ο Έντουαρντ Μάσεν, ο άνδρας που είχε ονειρευτεί. Τα χέρια του να την χαϊδεύουν παντού, τα χείλη του να…

Τινάχτηκε από το κρεβάτι και έτρεξε στο μπάνιο. Έριξε νερό στο πρόσωπό της και καθάρισε επίμονα την απόδειξη του πόθου της ανάμεσα από τα πόδια της. Δεν έπρεπε να σκέφτεται τον Έντουαρντ με αυτό τον τρόπο, ήταν σαν να απατούσε τον Τζέικομπ. Έπρεπε να εξομολογηθεί τις αμαρτωλές της σκέψεις και να ζητήσει καθοδήγηση από έναν πνευματικό. Η Άλις είχε δίκιο δεν έπρεπε να πλησιάσει τον κόμη τόσο. Κούμπωσε τον κορσέ και έβαλε το σεμνότερο φόρεμα που είχε, αυτό που φόραγε όποτε πήγαινε στην εκκλησία και άνοιξε την πόρτα.

«Μπέλα;», ήταν ο κόμης με το χέρι υψωμένο έτοιμος να χτυπήσει την πόρτα της. «Συμβαίνει κάτι;», φάνηκε ανήσυχος βλέποντάς την στα όρια μίας νευρικής κρίσης. Πήγε να την πλησιάσει αλλά εκείνη τον προσπέρασε βγαίνοντας στο διάδρομο. Το κρεβάτι της ήταν ανάστατο και τα σεντόνια έπρεπε να αλλαχτούν. Δεν εμπιστευόταν τον εαυτό της μαζί του στο δωμάτιο. Έμπηξε τα νύχια της στις παλάμες της.

«Πρέπει να κατέβω στη πόλη. Θα μπορούσα να δανειστώ την άμαξά σας;», την κοίταξε έντονα λες και προσπαθούσε να διαβάσει τις σκέψεις της.

«Βεβαίως, θέλεις να σε συνοδέψω στην πόλη; Είναι μία πολύ ευχάριστη μέρα και θα ήταν ευκαιρία για έναν περίπατο…», να την συνοδέψει; Να είναι μαζί του, δίπλα του στην άμαξα για τόση ώρα, μόνοι τους…

«Όχι, δε θα ήθελα να καταχραστώ την φιλοξενία σας», το φρύδι του σηκώθηκε παρατηρώντας την να χρησιμοποιεί μαζί του ξανά τον πληθυντικό.

«Πολύ καλά. Τουλάχιστον πάρε την Άλις μαζί σου. Θα μπορούσα να ρωτήσω που θα πάτε;»

«Στην εκκλησία», είδε το κόμη να συρίζει και την στάση του να αλλάζει κατευθείαν. Σχεδόν φοβήθηκε βλέποντας την αλλαγή.

«Υπάρχει κάποιο πρόβλημα;», τον ρώτησε.

«Όχι. Αν και δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω τι μπορεί να βρεις σε ένα μέρος που έχει απογοητεύσει τόσο πολύ κόσμο στο παρελθόν», και έφυγε αφήνοντάς την μόνη στο διάδρομο.

Παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα άρχισε να προχωράει προς τα κάτω. Βρήκε την Άλις στην κουζίνα. Η ιδέα μιας 'εκδρομής στην πόλη' ενθουσίασε τη νεαρή της φίλη. Τόσο που δεν την άφησε να κάτσει παρά μόνο για να γράψει ένα ενημερωτικό σημείωμα στον Τζέικομπ.

Μέσα στην άμαξα η Μπέλα κοιτούσε σιωπηλή το τοπίο. Ανά στιγμές ένευε το κεφάλι σε αυτά που έλεγε η Άλις αλλά το μυαλό της ήταν απορροφημένο αλλού. Πρότεινε στην Άλις να περιμένει μέσα στην άμαξα. Η κοπέλα αρνήθηκε. Ήθελε να πάει στην εκκλησία για να αποδείξει στον κόσμο πως δεν είναι μάγισσα. Ακούστηκαν αρκετά μουρμουρητά από τον κόσμο καθώς τους είδαν να ανεβαίνουν τα σκαλιά της εκκλησίας.

'Δείτε θα καεί η μάγισσα με το που θα μπει μέσα'

'Δεν θα μπορέσει να μπει μέσα στον οίκο του Θεού'

'Μάγισσα, έπρεπε να την κάψουμε τότε'

Αυτά ήταν κάποια από τα πράγματα που ακούστηκαν αλλά δεν τους έδωσαν σημασία. Και τίποτα δεν συνέβη. Τα κορίτσια έβαλαν τα δάχτυλά τους στον αγιασμό και έκαναν το σταυρό τους. Η Άλις πήγε να προσευχηθεί στα μπροστινά καθίσματα δίνοντας στην ευκαιρία να ψάξει για τον ιερέα. Δεν ήταν στο εξομολογητήριο γι' αυτό αποφάσισε να ψάξει στο γραφείο του. Χτύπησε την πόρτα και πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα. Έπρεπε να τα βγάλει από μέσα της. Ακούστηκε ένα 'περάστε' και άνοιξε την πόρτα.

Στεκόταν στο γραφείο με την πλάτη γυρισμένη σε εκείνη. Φορούσε ένα μαύρο παντελόνι και ένα λευκό πουκάμισο. Δεν έδωσε σημασία στο ανεπίσημο ντύσιμό του. Έτρεξε γρήγορα και γονάτισε δίπλα του.

«Συγχωρείστε με πάτερ επειδή έχω αμαρτήσει», έκανε τον σταυρό της γρήγορα. «Έχω αμαρτωλές σκέψεις για έναν άνδρα ενώ είμαι αρραβωνιασμένη…»

«Κόρη μου, σε παρακαλώ», αποκρίθηκε μία ήρεμη φωνή. Φαινόταν ώριμη γεμάτη σοφία. «Σήκω επάνω», το έκανε και πρόσεξε πως δεν φορούσε το κολάρο του. Είχε ξανθά μαλλιά που είχαν γκριζάρει στους κροτάφους και ρυτίδες είχαν αρχίσει να σχηματίζονται στα μάτια του, ευγενικά μάτια που την έκαναν να χαμογελάσουν. Ήξερε πως αυτός ήταν ένας καλός πνευματικός.

Στο φως λαμπύρισε η βέρα που φορούσε στο χέρι που της είχε προτείνει όταν σηκώθηκε. Δεν ήταν παράλογο για έναν ιερέα να φοράει βέρα.

«Κορίτσι μου, έχεις κάνει λάθος», τον κοίταξε με απορία. Τι εννοούσε;

«Κύριε Κάλεν, βρήκα τα βιβλία που θέλατε για την έρευνά σας», εκείνη την ώρα μπήκε ένας μεγάλος σε ηλικία κύριος βαστώντας αρκετά βιβλία. Στο λαιμό του φαινόταν το κολάρο του εφημέριου. Στράφηκε σοκαρισμένη στον άντρα που της κρατούσε το χέρι.

«Επιστρέψτε μου να συστηθώ δεσποινίς. Είμαι ο δόκτωρ Κάρλαϊλ Κάλεν»


	11. Κεφάλαιο 11ο

**Κεφάλαιο 11****ο**

Ω, Θεέ μου! Η Μπέλα ήταν στα πρόθυρα πανικού. Είχε θεωρήσει πως ο δρ. Κάλεν ήταν ο ιερέας…

Θα ήταν διακριτικός και θα κρατούσε το μυστικό της; Τον κοίταξε με παρακλητικά μάτια και εκείνος της ένευσε με ένα αχνό χαμόγελο. Ένα μεγάλο βάρος έφυγε από πάνω του.

«Πάτερ, αφήστε με να σας βοηθήσω με τα βιβλία», πήρε την στοίβα με τα βιβλία και την ακούμπησε προσεκτικά στο γραφείο. «Το όνομά σας δεσποινίς;»

«Σουάν. Μπέλα Σουάν», της χαμογέλασε.

«Ένας όμορφος κύκνος λοιπόν. Δεσποινίς Σουάν δυστυχώς μόλις τώρα δανείστηκα όλα τα βιβλία του πάτερ Κρίστιαν. Θα μπορούσαμε αν θέλετε να σας καλέσω για τσάι και να σας αφήσω να επιλέξετε ποια θέλετε να δανειστείτε. Πάτερ Κρίστιαν δε νομίζω να έχετε πρόβλημα να δανειστεί η Δεσποινίς Σουάν μερικά από τα βιβλία σας;»

Ο ιερέας την πλησίασε και έσφιξε το χέρι της στα δικά του. Μπόρεσε να διακρίνει ελαφρώς στην ανάσα του το αλκοόλ αλλά κράτησε το στόμα της κλειστό για τις πρωινές συνήθειες του ιερέα. Φαίνεται ήταν αδύναμος χαρακτήρας.

«Και βέβαια όχι! Δεσποινίς Σουάν θα χαρώ να πάρετε κάποια από τα βιβλία. Είπα στο δρ. Κάλεν να τα κρατήσει αλλά επιμένει πως δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να δεχτεί τέτοιους θησαυρούς. Θησαυροί!», γέλασε σαν να έλεγε κάτι αστείο. «Αυτά τα πράγματα θα ήταν χρήσιμα μόνο ως ένα καλό προσάναμμα και τίποτε άλλο. Όποτε θέλετε περάστε και από δω για να συζητήσουμε. Είμαι σίγουρος πως θα σας λείπει η θεία καθοδήγηση μια και είσαστε μακριά από το σπίτι σας»

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ πάτερ», είπε η Μπέλα τραβώντας διακριτικά το χέρι της από τα δικά του. «Όταν θα έχω εύκαιρο χρόνο θα χαρώ να περάσω. Ίσως να έρθω για τη κυριακάτικη λειτουργία. Τι λέτε;»

Τα μάτια του ιερέα έλαμψαν.

«Αυτό θα ήταν υπέροχο δεσποινίς. Να δει λίγο κόσμο αυτή η εκκλησία», ο δρ. Κάλεν της έκανε νόημα να φύγουν.

«Πάτερ Κρίστιαν θα πρέπει να φύγουμε. Δεν θέλω να αφήσω την Έσμε να περιμένει», στήριξε στο ένα χέρι τη στοίβα με τα βιβλία και με το άλλο έσπρωξε απαλά τη Μπέλα προς την έξοδο.

«Γεια σας, πάτερ», ψέλλισε η Μπέλα. Δεν ήθελε να κάτσει παραπάνω στο ίδιο δωμάτιο μαζί του και από ότι είχε καταλάβει ούτε ο δρ. Κάλεν.

Αφού έφτασαν στη βάση της σκάλας ο δρ. Κάλεν κοντοστάθηκε.

«Δεσποινίς Σουάν, η πρόσκληση για το τσάι ισχύει. Η γυναίκα μου φτιάχνει το ωραιότερο κέικ πορτοκάλι και είναι ωραιότατο ζεστό»

«Ευχαριστώ δρ. Κάλεν αλλά δεν είμαι μόνη μου», του έδειξε την Άλις που καθόταν ήσυχα σε μία γωνία περιμένοντάς την.

Ο δρ. Κάλεν πλησίασε την κοπέλα.

«Δεσποινίς, είμαι ο δρ. Κάλεν και είμαι ο νέος γιατρός στη πόλη σας. Μόλις προσκάλεσα τη φίλη σας για τσάι και επιμένω να έρθετε και εσείς μαζί μας», η Άλις χαμογέλασε με τον τόνο του και δέχτηκε την πρόσκληση.

Με το που βγήκαν από την εκκλησία η Μπέλα είπε στον Μάικ πως ήταν ελεύθερος να κάνει μία βόλτα στη πόλη και του έδωσε τη διεύθυνση του σπιτιού του δρ. Κάλεν. Μπορούσε να τους βρει εκεί πιο μετά. Οι δύο κοπέλες επέμειναν στο δρόμο πολλές φορές να βοηθήσουν στο κουβάλημα των βιβλίων, μα ο ώριμος άνδρας αρνήθηκε σθεναρά.

Ύστερα από λίγη ώρα ανακάλυψαν πως την ίδια επιμονή διέκρινε και τη σύζυγό του. Με το που χτύπησε ο δρ. Κάλεν το κουδούνι του σπιτιού του η πόρτα άνοιξε σχεδόν αμέσως.

«Κάρλαϊλ Κάλεν, έχεις αργήσει!», ήταν ελαφρώς κωμικό η σύζυγος να μαλώνει τον άντρα της αλλά η οικειότητα τους ήταν φανερή.

«Έσμε…», και της έδωσε ένα φιλί στα χείλη «…ο ιερέας άργησε να βρει τα βιβλία αλλά σου έφερα ένα ωραιότατο δώρο, αυτές τις γλυκύτατες κοπέλες για τσάι», και έδειξε από πίσω που στέκονταν η Μπέλα και η Άλις.

«Ω, με συγχωρείτε για τους τρόπους μου. Περάστε μέσα», το πρόσωπό της γλύκανε και έκανε χώρο στις κοπέλες να περάσουν.

Το σπίτι ήταν μικρό αλλά ήταν φανερό το χέρι μιας νοικοκυράς πάνω του. Λουλούδια υπήρχαν στα βάζα και στον αέρα πλανιόταν η μυρωδιά του πορτοκαλιού. Το κέικ για το οποίο μιλούσε πιο πριν ο δρ. Κάλεν. Τον είδαν να κατευθύνεται προς ένα δωμάτιο, μάλλον το γραφείο του, για να αφήσει τα βιβλία.

Στο μεταξύ η κυρία Κάλεν τους οδήγησε στο καθιστικό. Ύστερα από λίγα λεπτά όλοι κάθονταν με ένα φλιτζάνι τσάι στα χέρια τους και με μία γενναιόδωρη μερίδα κέικ στα πιάτα τους.

«Ώστε είσαστε από το Λονδίνο, δεσποινίς Σουάν. Αχ, μου λείπουν τα πανεπιστημιακά μου χρόνια. Υπέροχη πόλη!»

«Μάλιστα, δρ. Κάλεν. Ο αρραβωνιαστικός μου εργάζεται στον πύργο του κόμη και τον έχω ακολουθήσει. Είναι η πρώτη φορά που φεύγω από το Λονδίνο. Τα τοπία είναι πολύ διαφορετικά από όσα έχω συνηθίσει»

«Θα πρέπει να τον αγαπάς πολύ για να τον έχεις ακολουθήσει μέχρι εδώ», παρατήρησε η κυρία Κάλεν.

Η Μπέλα πήγε να συμφωνήσει αυτόματα σε αυτό που είπε η κυρία Κάλεν αλλά είδε τον εαυτό της να διστάζει. Σίγουρα αγαπούσε τον Τζέικομπ. Όμως θυμήθηκε κάτι. Κάτι που δεν συνειδητοποίησε παρά εκείνη τη στιγμή.

Όταν ο Τζέικομπ της είχε πει για το ταξίδι δεν είχε αποφασίσει να έρθει για να τον ακολουθήσει. Όχι! Διάβαζε το Αβαείο της Τζέιν Ώστεν και σκεφτόταν πως ήταν κρίμα που θα έλειπε ο αρραβωνιαστικός της τόσο καιρό. Όμως όταν εκείνος ανακοίνωσε τον προορισμό του η προσοχή της έφυγε από το βιβλίο. Το κάστρο, το όνομα του κόμη έμοιαζαν σαν ένα κάλεσμα στο οποίο έπρεπε να υπακούσει.

«Εγώ του το πρότεινα», μουρμούρισε χαμηλόφωνα. Τα χέρια που κρατούσαν το φλιτζάνι άρχισαν να τρέμουν.

Είχε προτείνει η ίδια να έρθει μαζί του. Όχι, όμως για κείνον. Αλλά γιατί την τραβούσε κάτι στο μέρος που θα πήγαινε. Και ένιωθε άνετα εδώ πέρα. Και υπερβολικά άνετα με τον οικοδεσπότη όπως είχε παρατηρήσει η Άλις.

«Δεσποινίς Σουάν, νιώθετε καλά; Είσαστε χλομή σαν φάντασμα και τα χέρια σας τρέμουνε», παρατήρησε ο δρ. Κάλεν.

«Μην ανησυχείτε είμαι εντάξει», το φλιτζάνι που ξέφυγε από τα χέρια της και έπεσε χύνοντας το περιεχόμενό του στο χαλί απεδείκνυε το αντίθετο. Πήγε να σταθεί και τα χέρια του γιατρού την κράτησαν από του ώμους.

«Νομίζω πως θα ήταν καλύτερα να ξαπλώσετε. Έσμε, ετοίμασε το κρεβάτι στην επιπλέον κρεβατοκάμαρα. Δεσποινίς Μπράντον, βοηθήστε με να την μεταφέρουμε αργά, χωρίς απότομες κινήσεις», η Μπέλα τους άφησε να την μεταφέρουν σαν άψυχη μαριονέτα πάνω.

Ο δρ. Κάλεν άφησε τη σύζυγό του και την Άλις να την βάλουν να ξαπλώσει στο κρεβάτι κάτω από ζεστά σκεπάσματα. Ήταν απαλό κρεβάτι αλλά όχι όπως το δικό της στο κάστρο. Ο δρ. Κάλεν γύρισε λίγα λεπτά αργότερα με κάποιο φάρμακο σε ένα ποτήρι. Ήπιε το σκουρόχρωμο υγρό που της έδωσε. Είχε μία γλυκόπικρη γεύση αρκετά διαφορετική από το λικέρ του Έντουαρντ. Πόσο της άρεσε αυτό το λικέρ…

Δεν έδωσε σημασία στην κα Κάλεν που κοίταξε νευρικά το υγρό που χανόταν στα χείλη της. Ούτε το αυστηρό βλέμμα που της έριξε ο σύζυγός της αποτρέποντάς την να μιλήσει. Τα χέρια της σταμάτησαν να τρέμουν και τα βλέφαρά της βάρυναν σχεδόν αμέσως.

«Δεν θέλω να φύγω», ψιθύρισε.

«Από πού;», η φωνή του δρ. Κάλεν ακούστηκε από μακριά. Λες και βρισκόταν στην άκρη ενός τούνελ και εκείνη από την άλλη μεριά.

«Από το κάστρο του πρίγκιπά μου…», αποκρίθηκε. Και ο Ορφέας την τράβηξε στο χώρο των ονείρων.

http: / / www . brautkleider - nach-mass . de / Bilder / Besonderesjasmin1 . jpg

_Θα έφευγε για πρώτη φορά από το κάστρο. Δεν ήξερε πως έπρεπε να νιώσει εκείνη τη στιγμή. Είχε συνηθίσει την ασφάλεια που ένιωθε μέσα στους τοίχους, στην αγκαλιά του. Όμως, της έλειπαν τόσα άλλα. _

_Της έλειπε ο αέρας του έξω κόσμου. Το δάσος στο οποίο πήγαινε να μαζέψει μανιτάρια με την νταντά της. Η μικρή λίμνη στην οποία πήγαινε να πλυθεί τα πρωινά του Μαΐου. Κοίταξε το τοπίο από την άμαξα που άλλαζε. Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα. Μια ανάσα σχεδόν ελευθερίας. Το χέρι του τυλίχτηκε γύρω από τη μέση της τραβώντας την κοντά του._

_Δεν ήταν όμως ελεύθερη, σκέφτηκε αναστενάζοντας. Τόσα είχαν αλλάξει. Μέχρι και η ίδια είχε αλλάξει. Δεν ήξερε αν της άρεσε πραγματικά το άτομο που ήταν πλέον. Θεωρούσε τον εαυτό της λογικό χωρίς τη λαχτάρα για σάρκα. Κάτι που θα ταίριαζε στο μονοπάτι που είχε διαλέξει, αυτό της εκκλησίας._

_Η ανάσα του γαργάλησε τον λαιμό της και το σώμα της ρίγησε._

_Πόσο είχε αλλάξει… Ήθελε πλέον τα δάχτυλά του στο κορμί της, τα χείλη του να βασανίζουν το στόμα της και όχι μόνο. Και κυρίως… το φύλο του μέσα της να την κάνει δική του, λες και ήταν ένα κομμάτι ιδιοκτησίας. _

_Το χέρι του πήρε το δεξί της και το έφερε στα χείλη του. Η άκρη της γλώσσας του άγγιξε το δάχτυλο που είχε το δαχτυλίδι του, απόδειξη της ιδιοκτησίας του. Το τρομακτικό όμως δεν ήταν αυτό. Το τρομακτικό ήταν πως έμοιαζε πως δεν την πείραζε πλέον. _

_Πόσες φορές είχε ουρλιάξει το όνομά του μέσα στη νύχτα. Πόσες φορές είχε αποκριθεί στην απαίτησή του να δηλώσει πως ήταν δική του, μόνο δική του. Και είχε αρχίσει να το πιστεύει. _

_«Μου αρέσουν πάρα πολύ τα μαλλιά σου, Ιζαμπέλα», τα χείλη του φίλησαν το λαιμό της που ήταν γυμνός απ' τα δεξιά. Η Άντζελα είχε πάρει τη πρωτοβουλία να παίξει με τα μαλλιά της και να τα φέρει στο πλάι. _

_Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν σκανδαλώδες και είχε ζητήσει από τη κοπέλα να το αλλάξει. Ο πρίγκιπας όμως είχε άλλη άποψη. Τον είδε από τον καθρέφτη να την πλησιάζει και να χαϊδεύει με την Άντζελα μπροστά το γυμνό δέρμα του λαιμού της._

_«Άρχοντά μου, όχι μπροστά της. Σας παρακαλώ», τον είχε ικέτεψε ψιθυριστά. Τον είδε από τον καθρέφτη να σκύβει και να αφήνει ένα απαλό φιλί στη φλέβα του λαιμού της. Δεν προχώρησε παραπάνω. Άφησε το δωμάτιο της και την ίδια σε μία κατάσταση πυρετού._

_Η γλώσσα του τώρα έγλειψε το σημείο που είχε φιλήσει το πρωί. Δεν μπορεί να σκεφτόταν να κάνουν κάτι μέσα στην άμαξα. Έτσι δεν ήταν; Το χέρι που ο πρίγκιπας είχε ελεύθερο σύρθηκε πάνω στο φόρεμά της, στη σφιχτή της μέση και ανέβηκε αργά στο μπούστο της. Η ανάσα της κόπηκε._

_Το άλλο του χέρι δεν άφησε το δικό της. Αντίθετα άρχισε να το κατεβάζει αργά προς τα κάτω κάνοντας τα δάχτυλά της να συρθούν στο γιλέκο του. Ακόμα και πάνω από το χοντρό ύφασμα μπορούσε να νιώσει τους σκληρούς μύες του. Το χέρι της ήταν κάπως άβολα με αυτή τη θέση αλλά δεν σκέφτηκε να το πει. Η προσοχή της ήταν στραμμένη στο άλλο του χέρι που έπαιζε με το μωβ βελούδο κοντά στο μπούστο χωρίς να αγγίζει το λεπτότερο ύφασμα από μέσα._

_«Ξέρεις τι μου αρέσει με το συγκεκριμένο φόρεμα, Ιζαμπέλα;»_

_«Όχι», ψιθύρισε και έκλεισε τα μάτια της. _

_Ήξερε πως θα την άγγιζε και ένα μέρος της ανυπομονούσε για τα χάδια του. Ακόμα και τα πόδια της άνοιξαν ελαφρώς κάνοντας τον να γελάσει απαλά στο αυτί της. Η ανάσα του ήταν τόσο ζεστή πάνω της. Τα χείλη του δάγκωσαν παιχνιδιάρικα το λοβό του αυτιού της._

_«Τονίζει το στήθος σου με τον ωραιότερο τρόπο», οι άκρες των δαχτύλων σύρθηκαν στο ντεκολτέ του φορέματος. «Και ξέρω πως άμα τα δάχτυλά μου συρθούν πιο κάτω θα βρουν τις ρώγες σου σκληρές από τον πόθο σου για μένα», και πράγματι κάτω από το ανάλαφρο άγγιγμα οι ρώγες της σκλήρυναν και στάθηκαν όρθιες. Η Ιζαμπέλα άφησε ένα μικρό βογκητό. _

_Ο πρίγκιπας έσπρωξε το χέρι της πιο κάτω μέχρι που έφτασε στο παντελόνι του. Δεν σκέφτηκε τι σήμαινε η κίνησή του. Όλες τις οι αισθήσεις είχαν συγκεντρωθεί στα δάχτυλα που έπαιζαν με τις ρώγες της. Το ελεύθερο χέρι της έσφιξε το ύφασμα του φορέματός της. Τα δάχτυλά του εναλλάσσονταν μεταξύ χαδιών και ελαφρών τσιμπημάτων. _

_Ο πρίγκιπας έσπρωξε το άλλο χέρι της μέσα στο παντελόνι του και αυτό που άγγιξαν τα δάχτυλά της την έκαναν να στρέψει το κεφάλι της έκπληκτη σε κείνον. Ο ανδρισμός του ήταν σκληρός στα δάχτυλά της όμως δεν ήξερε τι έπρεπε να κάνει. Στα πράσινα μάτια του που είχαν σκοτεινιάσει από τον πόθο έβλεπε μία αναμονή. Έπρεπε να κάνει κάτι. Όμως τι;_

_Δεν είχε ξαναγγίξει εκείνο το σημείο του σώματός του. Η αίσθηση ήταν περίεργη. Το δέρμα ήταν απαλό και πιο ζεστό από το υπόλοιπο του σώμα. Το χέρι του έσπρωξε το χέρι της πιο κάτω και τύλιξε τα δάχτυλά της γύρω του. Τώρα τι; Το ένιωσε να σκληραίνει μέσα στο χέρι της και έκπληκτη πήγε να τραβήξει το χέρι της. _

_Δεν τα κατάφερε. Το χέρι του πρίγκιπα έσφιξε τον καρπό της και άρχισε να οδηγεί το δικό της, πάνω – κάτω . Η κίνηση ήταν αργή και σταθερή. Ο ρυθμός ήταν πιο αργός αλλά δεν άργησε να συνειδητοποιήσει τι της θύμιζε αυτή η κίνηση. Μόνο που στο μυαλό της το θυμόταν ως μέσα – έξω. _

_«Γιατί έτσι;», τον ρώτησε χαμηλόφωνα. _

_Το χέρι του άρχισε να κινεί πιο γρήγορα το δικό της και η ανάσα του ήταν πιο γρήγορη. Το άλλο χέρι τσίμπησε μία ρώγα της λίγο πιο δυνατά κάνοντας την να ξεχάσει την ερώτησή της. Σχεδόν λαχάνιαζε τώρα και οι κινήσεις ήταν πιο έντονες. Το σώμα της ανταποκρινόταν στις αντιδράσεις του ποθώντας ανακούφιση αλλά δεν της την έδινε. Τα δόντια του δάγκωσαν το λαιμό της καθώς ένιωσε κάτι υγρό να χύνεται στη παλάμη της. _

_Την έσπρωξε απαλά στην άκρη και σκουπίστηκε με ένα μαντήλι. Τα μάτια της έπεσαν στο όργανο που βρισκόταν πριν από λίγο στο χέρι της. Φαινόταν μαλακό τώρα. Τον είδε να το σκουπίζει με μαλακές κινήσεις και της έδωσε το μαντήλι για να σκουπίσει το χέρι της._

_«Είναι πολύ καλύτερα έτσι και για τους δυο μας», είπε. Απαντώντας στο ερώτημα που του είχε κάνει πιο πριν._

_Πήρε το μαντίλι και καθάρισε το χέρι της όπως καλύτερα μπορούσε. Έστρεψε το κεφάλι της αλλού κοιτώντας το βρώμικο μαντίλι. Τι να το έκανε τώρα;_

_«Πέτα το. Έκανε τη δουλειά του», έκανε τη δουλειά του. _

_Όπως και εκείνη έκανε τη δική της μόλις τώρα. Ο άρχοντας και σύζυγός της ήθελε ανακούφιση και αυτή του την πρόσφερε. Αυτό ήταν το καθήκον της. Να ικανοποιεί την κάθε του ανάγκη. Ίσως δεν ήταν καλύτερη και από μία κοινή που πρόσφερε τις υπηρεσίες της σε έναν άνδρα με την ανάλογη αμοιβή. Πέταξε το μαντίλι από το παράθυρο και το πήρε ο αέρας._

_Ο πρίγκιπας την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του και τα χέρια του χάιδεψαν τη μέση της. Πρόσεξε το ένα χέρι του να πηγαίνει προς τα κάτω. Αυτή ήταν η αμοιβή της για τη δουλειά που έκανε μόλις τώρα. Ανακούφιση της φωτιάς που είχαν ανάψει τα χάδια του πιο πριν. Ένιωσε βρώμικη μόνο και με τη σκέψη. Έκλεισε τα μάτια της και προσευχήθηκε να έκανε αυτό που θα του ζητούσε._

_«Θα μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ, άρχοντά μου;», το χέρι που κατέβαινε πάγωσε. «Το ταξίδι είναι μακρινό και θα ήθελα να ξεκουραστώ»_

_«Σίγουρα είσαι κουρασμένη, Ιζαμπέλα;», διέκρινε τον σκοτεινό τόνο. Αυτόν που χρησιμοποιούσε όποτε την έκανε δική του. «Σίγουρα δεν θέλεις κάτι άλλο;», τα χέρια του χάιδεψαν τη μέση και την κοιλιά της._

_«Να κοιμηθώ θέλω μόνο άρχοντά μου», μουρμούρισε. Ας την άφηνε ήσυχη. Ήξερε πως άμα την βασάνιζε παραπάνω θα έβαζε τα κλάματα._

_«Πολύ καλά. Κοιμήσου», περίμενε να την αφήσει να πάει στην άλλη άκρη της άμαξας αλλά την έσφιξε πάνω του. Λάτρευε τη ζέστη του κορμιού του όμως εκείνη τη στιγμή η αγκαλιά του άφηνε μία γλυκόπικρη γεύση στο στόμα της. Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και προσπάθησε να κοιμηθεί._


	12. Κεφάλαιο 12ο

**Κεφάλαιο 12ο**

_Απαλά χείλη άγγιξαν το λαιμό της. Την προσκαλούσαν να ξυπνήσει._

_«Ιζαμπέλα, ξύπνα. Φτάσαμε», άνοιξε τα μάτια της κατευθείαν ακούγοντας τη φωνή του. _

_Πήγε να κινηθεί αλλά τα χέρια του την έσφιξαν πάνω στο ζεστό του σώμα. Καλωσόρισε τη ζέστη. Ο καιρός ήταν ακόμα ψυχρός. Τα χιόνια είχαν λιώσει και σιγά σιγά μπουμπούκια και πράσινα φύλλα εμφανίζονταν στα κλαδιά των δέντρων. Ακόμα αναρωτιόταν γιατί την είχε πάρει μαζί του. Μάλλον δεν ήθελε να αφήσει το αγαπημένο του απόκτημα στο κάστρο…_

_Τα χέρια του χάιδεψαν το σώμα της κάνοντας την να ριγήσει. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά έφτασαν στο ώμο της και την γύρισαν προς το μέρος του. Το κάτω μέρος του κορμιού της ένιωσε το δικό του και η ζεστασιά στη κοιλιά της που είχε καταλαγιάσει με τον ύπνο ξύπνησε ακόμα πιο έντονη. _

_«Αν κρυώσεις οποιαδήποτε στιγμή θέλω να μου το πεις», τα μάτια του την κοίταξαν με αυστηρότητα και τα χέρια του κούμπωσαν τη κάπα της._

_Η πόρτα της άμαξας άνοιξε. Ο πρίγκιπας κατέβηκε και πήρε στην αγκαλιά του την Ιζαμπέλα. Στον αέρα είδε την ανάσα της. Στο λόφο έκανε πιο κρύο από ότι στο κάστρο. Όμως ο αέρας ήταν καθαρός, ευχάριστος στο στόμα της. Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και την άφησε. _

_Ναι, πολύ πιο ευχάριστος αέρας. Φρέσκος, όχι όπως ο γεμάτος υγρασία του κάστρου. Πήγε να κάνει ένα βήμα μπροστά αλλά την περιόριζε η αγκαλιά του πρίγκιπα. Συνέχιζε να την κρατά σφιχτά από τη μέση._

_«Ιζαμπέλα, απαιτώ μία καθωσπρέπει συμπεριφορά. Αυτό σημαίνει πως θέλω να είσαι ευχάριστη στους ανθρώπους που θα μας φιλοξενήσουν αυτές τις μέρες»_

_Θα τους φιλοξενήσουν; Μα πως θα το κάνουν αυτό οι τσιγγάνοι; Δεν είχαν σταθερό σπίτι. Πολλές φορές είχαν εμφανιστεί στα μέρη τους αλλά ποτέ δεν κάθονταν παραπάνω από μερικές εβδομάδες. _

_«Αυτό σημαίνει πως θα μείνουμε σε σκηνές;», ο τρόμος ήταν φανερός στη φωνή της. Δεν ήταν συνηθισμένη σε τέτοιες συνθήκες διαβίωσης και μέχρι τώρα πίστευε πως ούτε ο πρίγκιπας είχε τέτοιες προτιμήσεις. Το γέλιο του την έκανε να στραφεί και να τον κοιτάξει._

_«Ω, γλυκιά μου... Πίστευες ποτέ πως θα άφηνα την πριγκίπισσά μου να κοιμηθεί στο παγωμένο χώμα; Όχι, Ιζαμπέλα. Ο 'βασιλιάς' τους όπως τον αποκαλούν οι τσιγγάνοι έχει μία έπαυλη. Θα μας φιλοξενήσει εκεί. Θα παρευρεθούμε στη γιορτή του Αγίου Μάρκου και θα φύγουμε την Κυριακή το απόγευμα»_

_«Ο δήμαρχος του χωριού δεν θα αισθανθεί προσβεβλημένος που δεν θα μείνουμε σε κείνον;», κοίταξε την έπαυλη μπροστά της. _

_Ήταν διώροφη και όλη χτισμένη στη πέτρα. Και όμως το αποτέλεσμα δεν ήταν καθόλου βάρβαρο ούτε και ντελικάτο. Μπορούσε να ακούσει έντονους θορύβους από την πίσω αυλή. Μάλλον προετοιμασίες για τη βραδινή γιορτή._

_«Ο Μάρκος είναι ο δήμαρχος του χωριού. Ουσιαστικά εκείνος ίδρυσε το χωριό και έχει το όνομά του», της απάντησε εκείνος. _

_Πριν προλάβει να τον ρωτήσει έκπληκτη για τη θέση ενός τσιγγάνου σε χώρο εξουσίας είδε έναν ώριμο άνδρα να έρχεται προς το μέρος τους. Ψηλός και γεροδεμένος για έναν άνδρα της ηλικίας του, ο άνδρας τους πλησίασε χαμογελώντας. Τα μαλλιά του ήταν σκούρα καστανά και κατέληγαν στους ώμους του. Για την ακρίβεια στην άκρη τους σχημάτιζαν μπούκλες αλλά η Ιζαμπέλα έδωσε σημασία στην αίσθηση που προκαλούσε εκείνος ο άνδρας στο χώρο. Κινιόταν με άνεση και αυτή η άνεση φάνηκε και στους τρόπους του._

_«Έντουαρντ», και του έδωσε μία σύντομη αγκαλιά. Σύντομη, γιατί έπνιγε την Ιζαμπέλα. _

_«Βλέπω πως έφερες μαζί σου την νέα μας πριγκίπισσα. Πριγκίπισσα, τιμή μου», και έκανε μία σύντομη υπόκλιση. _

_Η κίνηση της φάνηκε περίεργη όταν λίγα δευτερόλεπτα πιο πριν την είχε αγκαλιάσει. Τα μάτια του την περιεργάστηκαν καθώς εκείνη έκανε μία υπόκλιση με το κεφάλι της. Ο πρίγκιπας δεν την είχε αφήσει από την αγκαλιά του όλο αυτό το διάστημα._

_«Φαίνεται αξιολάτρευτη, άρχοντα μου. Αν και τόσο μικροσκοπική που στην αρχή δεν την είδα. Ελπίζω να μην είναι πολύ ντελικάτη», και γέλασε με ένα υπονοούμενο που η Ιζαμπέλα δεν κατάλαβε._

_«Σε διαβεβαιώνω πως είναι όσο ντελικάτη πρέπει. Είναι τέλεια!», και ο πρίγκιπας την έσφιξε πάνω του περισσότερο._

_Τέλεια; Ποτέ δεν είχε ακούσει κάποιον να την αναφέρει ως τέλεια και μάλιστα μπροστά σε άλλους. Το κομπλιμέντο του πρίγκιπα έκανε τα μάγουλά της να κοκκινίσουν. Ο πρίγκιπας φαινόταν πιο χαλαρός σε σχέση με την συμπεριφορά του στο κάστρο. Και μπορούσε να διακρίνει στον τόνο του μία δόση υπερηφάνειας που ήταν η σύζυγός του. _

_«Λοιπόν, τι περιμένουμε; Ελάτε να κάτσουμε για φαγητό. Αν δεν βιαστούμε ο Έμμετ θα αρχίσει χωρίς εμάς», και προχώρησε κατευθείαν προς την πίσω αυλή._

_Το ζευγάρι τον ακολούθησε. Η Ιζαμπέλα παρατήρησε έκπληκτη πόσο μεγάλη ήταν η πίσω αυλή. Αναμμένοι δάδες βρίσκονταν διάσπαρτοι στο χώρο. Τα τραπέζια είχαν απλωθεί με τέτοιο τρόπο δημιουργώντας το σχήμα Π και στο κέντρο ψήνονταν στη φωτιά εκείνη τη στιγμή τα κρέατα. Ο Μάρκος τους έβαλε να κάτσουν μαζί του στο κεντρικό τραπέζι στη κορυφή απέναντι από τη φωτιά. Είδε σε απόσταση τον καλύτερο ακόλουθο του άντρα της.Ο Έμμετ τους πλησίασε και αγκάλιασε τον Μάρκο. _

_«Πατέρα. Αυτή η γιορτή θα είναι μεγάλη επιτυχία. Ίσως πείσω τον Έντουαρντ για μία ξιφομαχία αύριο», είπε ο Έμμετ_

_Τον αποκάλεσε με το χριστιανικό του όνομα, σκέφτηκε έκπληκτη η Ιζαμπέλα. Στράφηκε στον σύζυγό της για να δει την αντίδρασή του. Τον είδε να χαμογελάει. Η ανάσα της κόπηκε εκείνη τη στιγμή. Το χαμόγελο γλύκανε το πρόσωπό του και τον έκανε να φαίνεται νεότερο. _

_«Και θα χάσεις! Δεν είναι πάλη Έμμετ. Ο πατέρα σου με έχει εκπαιδεύσει καλά», αποκρίθηκε ο πρίγκιπας._

_Μία κοπέλα πλησίασε με ένα πήλινο σταμνί και σέρβιρε τις κούπες τους. _

_«Υδρομέλι!», αναφώνησε ο Έμμετ και ήπιε μία γερή γουλιά. _

_Βλέποντας τον πρίγκιπα να πίνει η Ιζαμπέλα αποφάσισε να γευτεί το ποτό. Το στόμα της γέμισε αμέσως με μία γλυκιά γεύση που της θύμισε το λικέρ που έπινε στο κάστρο. Μία ζεστασιά απλώθηκε στο λαιμό της και άφησε έναν απαλό αναστεναγμό._

_«Σου αρέσει, βλέπω», παρατήρησε ο πρίγκιπας κοιτώντας την προσεκτικά. «Πιες! Υπάρχει πολύ»_

_Η Ιζαμπέλα ήπιε άλλη μία γουλιά. Ήταν σχεδόν τόσο καλό όσο το λικέρ. Ο πρίγκιπας έκανε νόημα στην κοπέλα να γεμίσει την κούπα της. Η Ιζαμπέλα πήγε να αρνηθεί. Ήξερε πως δεν μπορούσε να αντέξει το ποτό. Δεν ήθελε να ζαλιστεί ή να χάσει τον έλεγχο. Τα λόγια που ψιθύρισε ο πρίγκιπας στο αυτί της κράτησαν το στόμα της κλειστό:_

_«Θεώρησε το ταξίδι μας αυτό σαν μήνα του μέλιτος. Θέλω να πιεις όσο περισσότερο γίνεται, γλυκιά μου»_

_Η ανάσα του στο λαιμό της και ο τόνος που χρησιμοποίησε προκάλεσαν ζεστασιά στα σωθικά της ή ήταν το υδρομέλι; Τον είδε να τελειώνει την κούπα του και να του την γεμίζουν πάλι. Πήρε την κούπα της και άφησε λίγο από το χρυσαφένιο υγρό να κυλίσει στο στόμα της. Άφησε την κούπα στο τραπέζι και ασυναίσθητα έγλυψε τα χείλη της. _

_Αμέσως μετά ένιωσε τη ζεστή ανάσα του πρίγκιπα στα χείλη της. Την τράβηξε πιο κοντά του, σχεδόν πάνω του και την φίλησε. Η γλώσσα του γεύτηκε τα χείλη της και το στόμα της. Δεν μπορούσε να του αντισταθεί και να ήθελε. Το φιλί τελείωσε όσο ξαφνικά άρχισε και εκείνη συνάντησε διστακτικά το βλέμμα του αγνοώντας τα σφυρίγματα και σχόλια των υπόλοιπων καλεσμένων._

_Ήταν σκοτεινό. Τα πράσινα μάτια του είχαν σκοτεινιάσει. Ήξερε αυτό το βλέμμα. Ήταν το βλέμμα που είχε όταν πλάγιαζε μαζί της. Το αριστερό του χέρι σύρθηκε στο γόνατό της. Η ανάσα της κόπηκε. Δεν μπορεί να είχε στο μυαλό του να συνεχίσει ότι είχε σταματήσει στην άμαξα. _

_Τα όργανα άρχισαν να παίζουν τραβώντας της την προσοχή. Μόνο σε ένα βαθμό, βέβαια. Το χέρι του για την ώρα έμενε σταθερό στο γόνατό της και σίγουρα δεν μπορούσε να ξεχάσει την παρουσία του δίπλα της. Οι μουσικοί μαζί με την κοπέλα που τραγουδούσε βρίσκονταν πίσω από τη φωτιά δημιουργώντας μία αίσθηση μυστηρίου καθώς δεν μπορούσε να δει καθαρά τα πρόσωπά τους._

_Δύο άνδρες κοντά στη σούβλα έκοβαν με επιδεξιότητα κομμάτια κρέας που άχνιζαν ακόμα από τη φωτιά και τα έδιναν στις γυναίκες που κρατούσαν τις πιατέλες. Σε λίγα λεπτά όλοι είχαν σερβιριστεί και είχαν αρχίσει να τρώνε απολαμβάνοντας τη μουσική. Ο Έμμετ είχε κάτσει δίπλα της σαν φύλακας ενώ ο Μάρκος συζητούσε με τον Έντουαρντ για τις εμπορικές συναλλαγές που θα άρχιζαν τώρα που είχε ανοίξει ο καιρός. _

_Ήξερε πως δεν μπορούσε να συμμετάσχει στη συζήτηση και έτσι αποφάσισε να παρατηρήσει σιωπηλά τον κόσμο στα γύρω τραπέζια. Πρόσεξε το βλέμμα γεμάτο ενδιαφέρον που της έριχναν και άνδρες και γυναίκες, αν και οι πρώτοι γύριζαν γρήγορα το κεφάλι τους αλλού. Με την άκρη του ματιού της πρόσεξε το απειλητικό του ύφος 'εκτός ορίων'. Ήταν ο μοναδικός άντρας που ο σύζυγός της εμπιστευόταν φαίνεται._

_Ο Μάρκος σηκώθηκε με μία κούπα στο χέρι. Προφανώς ήθελε να κάνει μία πρόποση._

_«Θα ήθελα να πιω στο γάμο του Έντουαρντ με τη νέα του πριγκίπισσα. Εύχομαι να ζήσουν την ίδια ευτυχία που έζησα με τη Δίδυμε κάποτε», στράφηκε προς εκείνη και συνέχισε σε όχι τόσο δυνατό τόνο. «Μπορεί να μην τρέχει βασιλικό αίμα στις φλέβες μου αλλά ο Έντουαρντ είναι το κοντινότερο που έχω σε γιο μετά τον Έμμετ. Τον εμπιστεύομαι στα χέρια σου», και της χαμογέλασε._

_Ο τρόπος που μίλησε την συγκίνησε. Δεν συμπεριφερόταν σαν ένας απλός υπήκοος αλλά σαν παλιός φίλος. Φαινόταν πως αυτός ο άνθρωπος αγαπούσε τον σύζυγό της και ένιωσε πως με αυτό τον γάμο είχε μία ευθύνη στον άνδρα δίπλα της. Μπορεί οι συνθήκες που γνωρίστηκαν να μην ήταν οι ιδανικές αλλά ποτέ δεν την είχε χτυπήσει ούτε την είχε προσβάλει λεκτικά. Στο χέρι της ήταν το μέλλον της ένωσης τους. Το χέρι της άγγιξε το χέρι που χάιδευε τώρα το γόνατό της. _

_Είδε την περιέργεια στα πράσινα μάτια που την κοίταζαν διαπεραστικά. Όπως και είδε την έκπληξη σε αυτά τα μάτια όταν διστακτικά έμπλεξε τα δάχτυλά της στα δικά του. Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και ήλπιζε να μην μετάνιωνε την επόμενη κίνησή της._

_«Μάρκο, θα βάλω τα δυνατά μου να μην απογοητεύσω αυτή την εμπιστοσύνη. Ελπίζω να φανώ μία αντάξια σύντροφος, όπως είμαι σίγουρη πως ήταν η δικιά σας», τα μάτια του έλαμψαν και η Ιζαμπέλα είδε ο Μάρκος να δίνει στον Έντουαρντ ένα νεύμα έγκρισης πριν κάτσει στην αρχική του θέση._

_Ο πρίγκιπας πήρε τα συνδεδεμένα χέρια τους και φίλησε τις κλειδώσεις του χεριού της._

_«Μόλις κέρδισες τον σεβασμό ενός ατόμου τον οποίο εγώ χρειάστηκα χρόνια για να αποκτήσω. Είμαι σίγουρος πως και η Δίδυμε θα σε είχε λατρέψει»_

_«Τρέφεις μεγάλη εκτίμηση για αυτά τα άτομα. Δεν ήθελα να σε απογοητεύσω», το μυαλό της δεν παρατήρησε πως του μίλησε στον ενικό. Κάτι που δεν ξέφυγε όμως από τον πρίγκιπα. Το ελεύθερο του χέρι άγγιξε το μάγουλό της._

_«Ο Μάρκος και η Δίδυμε μου έσωσαν τη ζωή», της δήλωσε. «Η μητέρα μου είχε μία δύσκολη εγκυμοσύνη και η γέννα μου άρχισε πολύ νωρίτερα σε ένα ταξίδι με τον πατέρα μου. Αν δεν ήταν το ταλέντο του Μάρκου στα μαχαίρια θα είχα γεννηθεί νεκρός», τα λόγια του την τάραξαν. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που άκουγε αυτή την ιστορία. Είχε ακούσει για τις περιπτώσεις που άνοιγαν τη κοιλιά της μητέρας για να σώσουν το μωρό. Την τρόμαζε η εικόνα ενός νεκρού μωρού.«Η Δίδυμε φρόντισε τη μητέρα μου με βότανα και με θήλασε μέχρι να αναρρώσει και να επιστρέψουμε στο κάστρο. Από τότε έχουμε πολύ στενές σχέσεις μαζί τους._

_«Δεν το ήξερα», ψιθύρισε. _

_«Τώρα ξέρεις»_

_Δεν μίλησαν παραπάνω αν και τα χέρια τους έμειναν ενωμένα για το υπόλοιπο του γεύματος. Η Ιζαμπέλα δεν ήταν σίγουρη πόσο υδρομέλι ήπιε μέχρι να τελειώσουν οι υπόλοιποι το φαγητό τους. Η γεύση του ήταν εθιστική και μία γλυκιά χαλάρωση είχε απλωθεί στο κορμί της. Οι σούβλες αποσύρθηκαν από τη φωτιά και άνδρες έριξαν περισσότερα ξύλα κάνοντάς την πιο δυνατή._

_Ο Μάρκος σηκώθηκε για άλλη μία φορά και ζήτησε την προσοχή των καλεσμένων του._

_«Και τώρα ήρθε η ώρα να χορέψουμε. Ας χειροκροτήσουμε τον πρίγκιπα και τη νέα του πριγκίπισσα, καθώς θα ανοίξουν τον χορό της βραδιάς», η Ιζαμπέλα τον κοίταξε έκπληκτη._

_Χορός; Το θέμα ήταν πως ήταν σίγουρη πως οι χοροί δεν θα είχαν καμία σχέση με τους επίσημους χορούς που είχε μάθει. Και σίγουρα δεν ήθελε να γελοιοποιηθεί και κατά συνέπεια να γελοιοποιηθεί ο σύζυγός της. Ο πρίγκιπας την τράβηξε από το χέρι και προχώρησαν προς το κέντρο κοντά στη φωτιά. Παρατήρησε πως και άλλα ζευγάρια σηκώνονταν για να χορέψουν._

_«Μα δεν ξέρω τα βήματα», ψιθύρισε στον πρίγκιπα. _

_Τον είδε να χαμογελάει σχεδόν πάλι. Μόνο που αυτή τη φορά υπήρχε κάτι παιχνιδιάρικο στην έκφρασή του σχεδόν. Της θύμιζε το συνωμοτικό ύφος που είχαν τα αγόρια πριν από μία σκανταλιά. Την γύρισε προς το μέρος του και στην ανάσα του μύρισε το υδρομέλι. Πόσα ποτήρια είχε πιει, άραγε; _

_«Δεν χρειάζεται να ξέρεις βήματα σε αυτό τον χορό. Απλώς ακολούθα τη μουσική και διασκέδασέ, πριγκίπισσά μου»_

_Να διασκεδάσει; Μα δεν μπορούσε να διασκεδάσει. Ο χορός ήταν ένας συνδυασμός βημάτων που έπρεπε να ακολουθούνται αυστηρά. Υπήρχαν κανόνες. Θυμόταν όταν γυρνούσε με τη συνοδεία του πατέρα της από το δείπνο σε ένα γείτονα όταν ήταν ακόμα μικρό κορίτσι. Είχε δει από την άμαξα μία ομάδα τσιγγάνων να χορεύουν γύρω από τη φωτιά. Την είχε συνεπάρει το θέαμα σαν παιδί. Φαίνονταν τόσο απελευθερωμένοι και κοίταζε σα μαγεμένη τις στροφές που έκαναν οι κοπέλες. _

_Ο πατέρας της είχε απαιτήσει να πάψει να κοιτάζει αυτό το 'πρόστυχο κάλεσμα'. Όταν τον είχε ρωτήσει τι εννοούσε της είχε πει πως ποτέ μία καθώς πρέπει κοπέλα δεν έπρεπε να δείξει τέτοια συμπεριφορά σε χορό. Θα προσπαθούσε να χορέψει αλλά θα έβαζε τα δυνατά της να είναι άψογη στη συμπεριφορά της για να μη προσβληθεί ο πρίγκιπας. Μπορεί τώρα να της είχε πει να χορέψει όπως ήθελε αλλά ήταν λόγια του ποτού. Σίγουρα με το φως της ημέρας θα την επέπληττε για την συμπεριφορά της._

_.com/watch?v=I94FJl0oFJE (blackmore's night- play minstrel play)_

_Τα χειροκροτήματα και οι προτροπές όσων είχαν κάτσει την έκανε να αποφασίσει να προσπαθήσει. Κοίταξε όσα άλλα 'ζευγάρια' είχαν σηκωθεί για να χορέψουν μαζί τους. Όλες οι γυναίκες είχαν τα μαλλιά τους αφημένα κάτω και πρόσεξε τον τρόπο που κοιτούσαν τους άντρες απέναντί τους. Όλα τα ζευγάρια κρατούσαν μία μικρή απόσταση μεταξύ τους σχηματίζοντας έναν κύκλο γύρω από τη φωτιά. _

_Τα όργανα άρχισαν να παίζουν και ακούστηκε η απαλή φωνή της τραγουδίστριας. Όλοι άρχισαν να κινούνται χωρίς να αγγίζουν ο ένας τον άλλον. Με το που άρχισαν του λόγια του τραγουδιού όλες οι κοπέλες έκαναν έναν γρήγορο κύκλο γύρω από τους άντρες. Η Ιζαμπέλα προσπάθησε να ακολουθήσει τα βήματα όμως σύντομα κατάλαβε πως δεν υπήρχαν βήματα. _

_Underneath the harvest moon_

_Where the ancient shadows will play and hide..._

_With a ghostly tune and the devil's pride..._

_"Stranger" whispered all the town_

_Has he come to save us from Satan's hand?_

_Leading them away to a foreign land..._

_Ο σκοπός του χορού ήταν οι γυναίκες να κινούνται γύρω από τους άντρες όμως με έναν τρόπο τελείως διαφορετικό από αυτόν που ήξερε από τους άλλους χορούς. Έμοιαζε σαν μία τελετή μαγείας. Σαν να προσπαθούσαν να τους αποπλανήσουν με τα ελάχιστα αγγίγματα όταν εκείνοι έμεναν σχεδόν ακίνητοι. Κινιόντουσαν μόνο όταν τους οδηγούσε το χέρι της χορεύτριας τους να πράξει ανάλογα. Λες__και__ήταν__κάτω__από__κάποιο__ξόρκι__. _

_Play for me, minstrel, play_

_And take away our sorrows..._

_Play for me, minstrel, play_

_And we'll follow..._

_Hear, listen, can you hear,_

_The haunting melody surrounding you,_

_Weaving a magic spell all around you..._

_Weaving a magic spell all around you..._

_Γιατί χόρευαν με τέτοιο τρόπο όταν τα λόγια του τραγουδιού μιλούσε για τον ξένο αοιδό που είχε έρθει να τους σώσει από το κακό; Αγόρια πέρασαν ανάμεσα τους δίνοντας τους σε όλους να πιουν. Ήπιαν όλοι το ποτό που τους προσφέρθηκε. Ήταν πάλι υδρομέλι. Ήπιε όλη την κούπα σε λίγες γουλιές. Έδωσε πίσω στο αγόρι την κούπα της. Ένιωσε να ζαλίζεται και να ζεσταίνεται αλλά συνέχισε να χορεύει. Ένιωθε ανάλαφρη και έκανε μία στροφή γύρω από τον εαυτό της. Έκανε μερικά βήματα μακριά από τον πρίγκιπα και σήκωσε τα μάτια της. Δάγκωσε__τα__χείλη__της__…_

_Danger hidden in his eyes,_

_We should have seen it from far away,_

_Wearing such a thin disguise in the light of day..._

_He held the answer to our prayers,_

_Yet it was too good to be..._

_Proof before our very eyes, yet we could not see..._

_Το βλέμμα του ήταν σκοτεινό…_

_Χωρίς να το σκεφτεί το χέρι της και τα μάτια της του έκαναν νόημα να ακολουθήσει τα βήματά της. Την πλησίασε και το χέρι του άγγιξε το χέρι που του είχε τείνει. Δεν σταμάτησε παρά μόνο όταν ήταν κολλητά ο ένας στον άλλον. Άρχισαν να κινούνται κυκλικά χωρίς να αφήσουν τα χέρια και την επαφή που είχαν τα κορμιά τους, χωρίς να σταματήσουν να κοιτιούνται._

_Play for me, minstrel, play_

_And take away our sorrows..._

_Play for me, minstrel, play_

_And we'll follow..._

_Hear, listen, can you hear,_

_The haunting melody surrounding you,_

_Weaving a magic spell all around you..._

_Weaving a magic spell all around you..._

_Σταμάτησε να κινείται και εκείνος έκανε το ίδιο. Δεν ζεσταινόταν απλώς. Έμοιαζε λες και μία φωτιά είχε απλωθεί σε όλο της το κορμί. Μία γνώριμη φωτιά που μόνο εκείνος θα μπορούσε να καταλαγιάσει. Σηκώθηκε διστακτικά στις μύτες. Τα χείλη του μισάνοιξαν και έσκυψαν για να συναντήσουν τα δικά της. Ελάχιστη απόσταση τους χώριζε. Δεν έδωσε σημασία στην αλλαγή του ρυθμού της μουσικής που πιο πριν έμοιαζε πως καταλάγιαζε. _

_Ένιωσε σπρωξίματα και χωρίσθηκε από εκείνον. Όλες οι τσιγγάνες χόρευαν, σχεδόν έτρεχαν σε έναν κύκλο έχοντας αφήσει τους άντρες σε έναν εσωτερικό κύκλο κοντά στη φωτιά. Όλες τους έμοιαζαν σαν άνεμος καθώς έσπασαν το κύκλο και άρχισαν να χορεύουν με τους άντρες. Άντρες που δεν άνηκαν στα αρχικά τους 'ζευγάρια'. Εκείνη έμεινε πίσω προσπαθώντας να διακρίνει τον πρίγκιπα. _

_Τα χάλκινο χρώμα στα μαλλιά του ξεχώρισε από το φως της φωτιάς. Έμοιαζε λες και τον είχαν κυκλώσει κάποιες από τις κοπέλες που χόρευαν κοντά του. Είδε τα μαντήλια που κρατούσαν στα χέρια τους να περνάνε μπροστά στο πρόσωπό του. Τα χέρια τους να αγγίζουν το πουκάμισό του. Και εκείνος έμενε ακίνητος. Ανεχόταν το άγγιγμά τους. _

_Εκείνη όμως δεν μπορούσε να το ανεχτεί. Ένα άγνωστο συναίσθημα δηλητηριώδες σαν το θυμό την πλημμύρισε. Σίγουρα κάποια από τις κοπέλες, αν όχι όλες θα ήταν κάποια παλιά ερωμένη. Τέτοια οικειότητα δεν έπρεπε να υπάρχει παρά μόνο με την ίδια. Το αλκοόλ της ψιθύρισε πως ίσως να μην την ήθελε πλέον. Πως μάλλον ήθελε να πλαγιάσει με κάποια από τις κοπέλες. Το αλκοόλ την εμπόδισε να δει πως τα μάτια του έψαχναν να την βρουν. _

_Γύρισε την πλάτη της προς τον χορό και άκουσε την συμβουλή του αλκοόλ να φύγει, να κρυφτεί στο δωμάτιό της. Ο Μάρκος την πλησίασε ανήσυχος βλέποντας να απομακρύνεται γρήγορα από τη φωτιά._

_«Πριγκίπισσα, συμβαίνει κάτι;», τα βήματά της του φάνηκαν ασταθή._

_«Με συγχωρείτε αλλά δεν αισθάνομαι καλά και θα ήθελα να αποσυρθώ»_

_«Δεν θέλετε να περιμένετε ένα λεπτό; Είναι το καλύτερο σημείο του χορού. Είμαι σίγουρος πως ο Έντουαρντ θα θέλει να σας συνοδέψει ο ίδιος και να αποσυρθείτε μαζί»_

_«Ο Έντουαρντ μπορεί να κάτσει να απολαύσει την παρέα τον ερωμένων του!», δεν συνειδητοποίησε τον σαρκασμό και την πικρία στον τόνο της. Μιλούσε το αλκοόλ πλέον. _

_Προχώρησε προς το σπίτι αφήνοντας έναν έκπληκτο Μάρκο πίσω της. Ρώτησε μία κοπέλα για το δωμάτιο της. Το βλέμμα της έκαναν την κοπέλα να την υπακούσει αμέσως και να της το δείξει χωρίς να αρθρώσει κουβέντα. Έκλεισε την πόρτα με δύναμη μη μπαίνοντας στον κόπο να την κλειδώσει. Ο άντρας της ήταν σίγουρη δεν θα ερχόταν να πλαγιάσει μαζί της απόψε. Με τον κρότο της πόρτας άκουσε τα χειροκροτήματα και τις φωνές των άλλων καλεσμένων για το χορό και τα συγχαρητήρια για τον γάμο του πρίγκιπα και της πριγκίπισσας._

_Έσπρωξε το πρόσωπό της στα μαξιλάρια και χτύπησε με γροθιές το στρώμα. _

_Ανόητη! Ανόητη! Ανόητη! Είχε πιστέψει για μία στιγμή πως μπορούσε να φτιάξει κάτι από το φιάσκο του γάμου τους. Ένα μέλλον. Σίγουρα όχι κάτι σαν τους έρωτες ενός ιππότη και μίας μιλαίδης, αλλά κάτι. Δεν υπήρχε ελπίδα όμως για ευτυχία._

_Γρήγορα βήματα ήχησαν στη σκάλα και λίγες στιγμές αργότερα η πόρτα άνοιξε με ένα λαχανιασμένο πρίγκιπα στην είσοδο του δωματίου της._

_«Τι θες εδώ πέρα;», τον ρώτησε νευριασμένη._

_Εκείνος μπήκε μέσα στο δωμάτιο και κλείδωσε την πόρτα πίσω του._

_«Λίγο περίεργο είναι να ρωτάς τι θέλω στο δωμάτιο που μοιράζομαι με τη σύζυγό μου»_

_«Δεν θα μοιραστείς το κρεβάτι κάποιας ερωμένης σου απόψε; Έτσι δεν κάνετε όλοι οι άντρες;», η πικρία στον τόνο και η συνειδητοποίηση πως μιλούσε το αλκοόλ εκείνη τη στιγμή έκαναν τον πρίγκιπα να προλάβει να αρχίσει έναν καυγά μαζί της. _

_Πλησίασε και έκατσε στο κρεβάτι. Την είδε να μαζεύεται στην άλλη άκρη. Δεν ήθελε κάτι τέτοιο απόψε. Ειδικά απόψε. Είχε νιώσει κάτι μετά από τα λόγια της με τον Μάρκο στο τραπέζι. Πήγε να αγγίξει το μάγουλό της αλλά εκείνη τραβήχτηκε ακόμα περισσότερο._

_«Μη με αγγίζεις! Πήγαινε στις ερωμένες σου! Είμαι σίγουρη πως είναι πολλές και πρόθυμες να σε δεχτούν στο κρεβάτι τους. Φάνηκε ήδη από το χορό», αγνόησε τα λόγια της και σκαρφάλωσε πάνω της._

_«Έχω μόνο μία ερωμένη…», τα νύχια της αμέσως πήγαν να γρατσουνίσουν το πρόσωπό του._

_Έπιασε τα χέρια και με το ένα χέρι τα συγκράτησε πάνω από το κεφάλι της. Τα μαλλιά της είχαν λυθεί τελείως μετά από το χορό και στεφάνωναν το πρόσωπό της σε απαλά κύματα. _

_«Θα σου πω και ποια είναι…»_

_«Δεν θέλω να ξέρω!»_

_Τα μάτια του κοίταξαν τα σοκολατί μάτια και τα κατακόκκινα χείλη και μάγουλα που είχε αποκτήσει από το αλκοόλ._

_«Είναι μία γυναίκα που την χαρακτηρίζει ο εντονότερος αισθησιασμός που έχω δει ποτέ. Δεν είναι προσποιητός αλλά έχει ένα μοναδικό τρόπο να αιχμαλωτίζει το ενδιαφέρον μου σε βαθμό που φοβάμαι πως έχω εμμονή μαζί της. Συνδυάζει ότι ζητώ σε μια ερωμένη. Πάθος και τρυφερότητα. Δεν θα ξεχάσω ποτέ την πρώτη φορά που ένιωσα τα χείλη της να μου φιλούν το πρόσωπο με μία αθωότητα και γλυκύτητα που μου ξύπνησαν το μεγαλύτερο πόθο…»_

_«Σταμάτα! Δεν θέλω να ακούω!», ο πρίγκιπας την αγνόησε και συνέχισε._

_«…Τα χείλη της είναι σχεδόν αμαρτωλά και όμως φωνάζουν το όνομά μου σαν προσευχή όταν τελειώνει μαζί μου. Και πάντοτε απαιτώ να μου πει πως είναι δική μου για να μπορέσω να τελειώσω μέσα της. Πάντοτε φτάνω στα ουράνια της απόλαυσης φωνάζοντας το όνομά της…», η γλώσσα του έγλυψε τα δακρυσμένα μάγουλά της και τα χείλη του ψιθύρισαν στο αυτί της «… Ιζαμπέλα…»_

_Η ανάσα της κόπηκε. Τα χείλη του φίλησαν ανάλαφρα τα δικά της._

_«Η μοναδική μου ερωμένη είσαι εσύ και θέλω απόψε να ουρλιάξεις το όνομά μου γιατί θέλω να το ακούω μόνο από τα χείλη σου και καμίας άλλης», τα χείλη του συγκρούστηκαν μαζί της σε ένα άγριο φιλί που εκείνη ανταποκρίθηκε με το ίδιο πάθος._

_«Έντουαρντ…», μουρμούρισε._

_«Ναι, πριγκίπισσά μου. Πες το όνομά μου. Ακούγεται υπέροχα από τα χείλη σου. Πες μου τι θες και θα το έχεις», η γλώσσα του έγλειψε τα κατακόκκινα χείλη της. Δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί. Το αλκοόλ και ο χορός της είχαν δώσει χρώμα. Ήταν πειρασμός και οι περισσότεροι άντρες πάντοτε την κοιτούσαν. Όμως ήταν δική του. Μόνο δική του._

_«Εσένα», ακούστηκε η φωνή της σε ένα τόνο τόσο σιγανό που αν δεν ήταν τόσο κοντά της δεν θα άκουγε._

_Το ελεύθερο χέρι του χάιδεψε το μάγουλό της. Σπάνια την είχε αγγίξει με τρυφερότητα ο ίδιος. Στο τραπέζι κατάλαβε πόσο όμορφη ήταν η αίσθηση των ζεστών μάγουλών της στα ακροδάχτυλά του. Το πρόσωπό της έγειρε στο άγγιγμά του._

_«Με έχεις, Ιζαμπέλα. Πες μου τι θες να κάνω. Είμαι ο ταπεινός σου σκλάβος», τα μάτια της τον κοίταξαν με έναν παράξενο τόνο. Είχαν σκουρύνει και δεν ήξερε τι σκεφτόταν εκείνη τη στιγμή. Πόσο θα ήθελε να ξέρει…_

_«Ένας σκλάβος ποτέ δεν θα κρατούσε τα χέρια του αφέντη του», του ψιθύρισε._

_Έφερε τα χέρια της κοντά στα χείλη του και φίλησε τους καρπούς της. Η γλώσσα του έγλειψαν το σημείο που ήταν οι φλέβες της. Η Ιζαμπέλα άφησε έναν απαλό αναστεναγμό. Κάτι που έκανε τον πρίγκιπα να χαμογελάσει καθώς άφηνε τα χέρια της._

_«Ο σκλάβος σας ζητά συγνώμη μιλαίδη μου», ο τόνος του ήταν ελαφρώς πειραχτικός. «Μπορείτε να με κάνετε ότι θέλετε. Είμαι δικός σας»_

_Η Ιζαμπέλα δάγκωσε τα χείλη της όταν άκουσε τα λόγια του. Δικός της. Ακουγόταν υπέροχο στα αυτιά της. Τώρα μπορούσε να καταλάβει γιατί της απαιτούσε συνέχεια να του δηλώνει πως του ανήκει. Η δήλωση έμοιαζε λες και του έδινε μία δύναμη πάνω της. Τώρα ήθελε να αποκτήσει αυτή τη δύναμη πάνω του._

_Τα χέρια της βυθίστηκαν στα μαλλιά του και έφεραν το πρόσωπό του κοντά στο δικό της. Τον φίλησε με τον πιο άγριο τρόπο που της είχε μάθει. Χρησιμοποίησε τα χείλη της, την γλώσσα της, ακόμα και τα δόντια της. Δεν άργησε να ανταποκριθεί και ο ίδιος με το ίδιο πάθος στα φιλιά της._

_«Θέλω να με ανακουφίσεις από τη φωτιά που με καίει»_

_«Που καίγεσαι;», τη ρώτησε με βραχνή φωνή. _

_«Παντού! Σε όλο μου το κορμί», αν το αλκοόλ την έκανε να μιλάει έτσι το σίγουρο ήταν πως θα της έδινε να πίνει κάθε βράδυ._

_Τα χέρια του άρχισαν να λύνουν το φόρεμα της. Έβρισε από μέσα του. Δεν έπρεπε να πιει τόσο υδρομέλι. Δεν μπορούσε να λύσει τα κορδόνια όσο γρήγορα θα ήθελε. Τα δικά της χέρια προσπαθούσαν να τον γδύσουν αλλά κατέληγαν περισσότερο να τον χαϊδεύουν. Ενστικτωδώς έσπρωξε τον ανδρισμό του στο ντυμένο κέντρο της. Ήθελε να βυθιστεί μέσα της εκείνη τη στιγμή. Δεν μπορούσε να περιμένει. _

_Τα δάχτυλά του έλυσαν το εξωτερικό μέρος του φορέματός της και το έσπρωξε από πάνω της με γρήγορες κινήσεις. Είχε μείνει με το μπορντό μέρος του φορέματος. Σκέφτηκε για μια στιγμή να σηκώσει τη φούστα του φορέματος της και να βυθιστεί μέσα της με μία κίνηση αλλά τα λόγια της τον σταμάτησαν._

_«Θέλω να νιώσω το ζεστό σου σώμα πάνω μου»_

_Έβγαλε έναν ήχο σαν βρυχηθμό. Γυμνοί. Ναι, θα μπορούσε να κάνει λίγες στιγμές ακόμα υπομονή. Η ανταμοιβή του θα ήταν τόσο μεγάλη… _

_Θα απολάμβανε το απαλό της δέρμα. Τα στρογγυλά της στήθη στο στόμα του. Και ήταν κάτι που ήθελε και εκείνη. Να νιώσει την επαφή μαζί του. Τα δάχτυλά της όμως ήταν άτσαλα στις κινήσεις τους. Δεν μπορούσε να περιμένει τόσο._

_Τα χέρια του άφησαν το κορμί της και έβγαλαν με γρήγορες κινήσεις το πουκάμισό του. Έλυσε το παντελόνι και το έσπρωξε από πάνω του αφήνοντας να καταλήξει στο πάτωμα μαζί με το πουκάμισο. Τα χέρια του έπιασαν με τα δικά της τη φούστα του φορέματος και την σήκωσαν. Τα δάχτυλά του σύρθηκαν πάνω στους μηρούς με την κίνηση απολαμβάνοντας την απαλότητα του δέρματός της. Έσπρωξαν το φόρεμα πάνω από το κεφάλι της και πριν προλάβει να αγγίξει το πάτωμα είχε μπει μέσα της._

_Τα βογγητά και των δύο ήχησαν στο δωμάτιο όταν τα κορμιά τους έγιναν ένα. Τα χείλη του φιλούσαν και δάγκωναν ελαφρά το λαιμό της κάνοντας την να βγάλει τους ωραιότερους ήχους. Τα χέρια του άπληστα έπιασαν τα στήθη της και τα δάχτυλά του τσίμπησαν ελαφρά τις ρώγες της. Η αντίδρασή της ήταν τα νύχια της να βυθιστούν στη πλάτη του κάνοντάς τον να συρίξει. Του άρεσε αυτός ο πόνος. Σήμαινε πως η γυναίκα στο κρεβάτι του ανταποκρινόταν με το ίδιο πάθος στις κινήσεις του._

_«Κι άλλο. Πιο δυνατά», τον πρόσταξε._

_Η φωνή της ήταν βραχνή και απαιτητική. Ένιωσε τα χέρια της να κατεβαίνουν από την πλάτη του και να καταλήγουν κάτω από τη μέση του πιέζοντάς τον να ακολουθήσει την προσταγή της. Ω, ναι θα της έδινε να πίνει κάθε βράδυ. Άρχισε να κινείται πιο γρήγορα γευόμενος συγχρόνως τον ιδρώτα από τον λαιμό της._

_«Ξέρεις τι πρέπει να πεις Ιζαμπέλα», ήθελε να ακούσει για άλλη μία φορά πως η γυναίκα στο κρεβάτι τους άνηκε μόνο σε κείνον._

_Τα χείλη της όμως έβγαζαν μόνο βογγητά και αναστεναγμούς. Πίεσε τον ανδρισμό του μέσα της, ακόμα πιο βαθιά. Το σώμα της έγειρε σε τόξο αλλά από τα χείλη της ήχησε μόνο το όνομά του._

_«Πες πως μου ανήκεις!», είχε ανάγκη να το ακούσει. Είχε εμμονή με αυτή την φράση από τα χείλη της._

_«Όχι, Έντουαρντ», η κίνησή του πάγωσε. _

_«Πες το. Πες μου πως είσαι δικιά μου, Ιζαμπέλα», του ένευσε αρνητικά και την είδε να δαγκώνει τα χείλη της._

_«Κάνε με να το πω»_

_Δεν σκέφτηκε. Μόνο έπραξε όταν άκουσε τα λόγια της. Την γύρισε με το στομάχι στο κρεβάτι και μπήκε μέσα της από πίσω._

_«Έντουαρντ! Ω, ναι…»_

_Το χέρι του έπιασαν τα μαλλιά της και τράβηξαν αργά το πρόσωπό της κοντά στο δικό του. Οι κινήσεις του μέσα της ήταν αργές αλλά με περισσότερη δύναμη. Πρόσεξε να μην την πονέσει τραβώντας της τα μαλλιά. Δάγκωσε το λοβό στο αυτί και την πρόσταξε άλλη μία φορά._

_«Πες πως μου ανήκεις Ιζαμπέλα»_

_«Μόνο αν πεις πως μου ανήκεις εσύ πρώτα Έντουαρντ»_

_Η ανάσα του κόπηκε. Η απαίτησή της τον νευρίασε αλλά και του άρεσε συγχρόνως. Του άρεσε αυτή η σκοτεινή πλευρά της αθώας του πριγκίπισσας. Την είχε διαφθείρει στα θέματα των σαρκικών απολαύσεων. Ο ρυθμός του έγινε πιο αργός για να την βασανίσει λίγο. Το κορμί της κινήθηκε προσπαθώντας να πετύχει μία πιο έντονη επαφή. Ήταν σίγουρος πως το έκανε ενστικτωδώς και χωρίς να το σκεφτεί. _

_Το χέρι του σύρθηκε στη τρυφερή σάρκα της μέσης της και τα χείλη του φίλησαν την πλάτη της. Το ελεύθερο ήρθε μπροστά στο πρόσωπο της Ιζαμπέλας._

_«Βλέπεις αυτό το δαχτυλίδι; Είναι απόδειξη πως είμαι ο σύζυγός σου, ο σύντροφός σου, ο μέλλοντας πατέρας των παιδιών σου. Η εκκλησία σφράγισε την ένωση μας σαν αντρόγυνο. Ανήκουμε ο ένας στον άλλον γλυκιά μου», τα χείλη της φίλησαν το δαχτυλίδι του και το κορμί της κόλλησε στο δικό του. Οι κινήσεις του ήταν πολύ πιο έντονες ήταν τόσο κοντά. Συνέχισε με βραχνή φωνή._

_«Το γεγονός πως επέλεξα να σε κάνω σύζυγό μου δείχνει πως είμαι κάτω από τα μάγια σου. Δεσμεύτηκα ενώπιον Θεού και ανθρώπων να είμαι μαζί σου. Να είμαι δικός σου, όσο εσύ δικιά μου. Γι αυτό φώναξε πως είσαι δικιά μου Ιζαμπέλα. Τώρα!»_

_Άκουσε ένα βογγητό σαν λυγμό από τα χείλη της και ύστερα σχεδόν ένα ουρλιαχτό. Την ένιωσε να σφίγγει σφιχτά τον ανδρισμό του μέσα της. Σχεδόν σε σημείο πόνου. Ή τώρα ή ποτέ._

_«Δική σου, Έντουαρντ! Μόνο δική σου!», αυτό ήταν._

_Ένιωσε μία έκρηξη αισθήσεων καθώς το σπέρμα του χυνόταν μέσα της. Φώναξε το όνομά της καθώς έμπαινε μέσα της για τελευταία φορά. Τα χείλη του άφησαν απαλά φιλιά στο λαιμό της, στην πλάτη της και στο πρόσωπό της. Ένα είδος ευχαριστίας για την απόλαυση που του προσέφερε. Με αργές κινήσεις έφερε από πάνω τους το πάπλωμα για να σκεπαστούν. Είχε ακόμα κρύο για να αρκεστούν στη ζέστη μόνο των κορμιών τους. _

_Έσφιξε την κουρασμένη κοπέλα πάνω του παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα από τις μυρωδιές του κορμιού της. Ήταν και ο ίδιος κουρασμένος και το ποτό που είχε πιει μπορεί να μη τον είχε ζαλίσει αλλά λειτουργούσε σε συνδυασμό με την κούραση σαν ένα γλυκό υπνωτικό._

_«Δεν είμαι μάγισσα», του ψιθύρισε νυσταγμένα. _

_Στο τόνο της μπορούσε να διακρίνει και τον φόβο που οι προκαταλήψεις είχαν προκαλέσει για τα 'χαρισματικά' άτομα όπως εκείνος προτιμούσε να ονομάζει. Φίλησε την κορυφή του κεφαλιού της._

_«Το ξέρω γλυκιά μου. Είσαι ένας άγγελος», τον οποίο εγώ διαφθείρω αργά και σταθερά με κάθε μου κίνηση, ολοκλήρωσε η σκέψη του πριν αποκοιμηθεί._

**Yδρόμελι ένα πανάρχαιο σπιτικό κρασί**

**Πρόκειται πιθανότατα για ένα από τα παλαιότερα αλκοολούχα ποτά. O λόγος για το υδρόμελι, όπως ονομάζεται στα ελληνικά, αφού φτιάχνεται με μέλι και νερό, ή αλλιώς mead, όπως είναι ευρέως γνωστό στις σκανδιναβικές χώρες και στην Aμερική. Tο ποτό αυτό κατά τον αρχαίο Έλληνα ιπποκρατικό γιατρό Hρόδικο είχε φαρμακευτικές ιδιότητες, ενώ αποτελούσε το αγαπημένο ποτό των Bίκινγκς. Σε αυτό χρωστάει το όνομά του και ο «μήνας του μέλιτος», καθώς στο Mεσαίωνα θεωρούσαν ότι έπρεπε να το καταναλώνουν οι νεόνυμφοι επί ένα μήνα, πρωί, μεσημέρι, βράδυ. Πρόκειται για ένα ποτό που μοιάζει με το κρασί, έχει χρώμα χρυσαφί και είναι αρκετά εύκολο να το παρασκευάσετε. **

**Πριν ξεκινήσετε να φτιάξετε υδρόμελι, θα πρέπει να γνωρίζετε ότι, όπως ακριβώς και όταν παρασκευάζετε κρασί, υπάρχει ένα πολύ σημαντικό στοιχείο που χρειάζεται να προσέξετε: Πρέπει να χρησιμοποιήσετε σκεύη και εργαλεία που έχουν αποστειρωθεί σωστά και σχολαστικά. O καλύτερος τρόπος για να το επιτύχετε αυτό είναι να αποστειρώσετε τα σκεύη σας καθαρίζοντας και ξεπλένοντάς τα πολύ προσεκτικά, κατά προτίμηση με απιονισμένο νερό και μεταμπισουλφίτ (θα το βρείτε σε καταστήματα που πωλούν είδη οινοποιίας). Για να μετατρέψετε τη σκόνη σε διάλυμα, ακολουθήστε πιστά τις οδηγίες της συσκευασίας ή των πωλητών. **

**Θα χρειαστείτε**

• **1½ κιλό μέλι, κατά προτίμηση ανθόμελο**

• **1 πακέτο ζύμες (μαγιά) για κρασί (Προσοχή: Όχι για ψωμί) **

**Aν θέλετε, όταν βράζει το μέλι με το νερό, μπορείτε, ανάλογα με τα προσωπικά σας γούστα, να προσθέσετε διάφορα φρούτα ή άλλα υλικά που θα αρωματίσουν ελαφρά το υδρόμελι που θα παρασκευάσετε. Kάποια από αυτά τα συστατικά (π.χ. το λεμόνι) μπορεί να λειτουργήσουν όπως κάποια χημικά πρόσθετα που θα μπορούσατε να βάλετε στο υδρόμελί σας για καλύτερα αποτελέσματα. Tέτοια υλικά είναι: σταφίδες, μία κουταλιά μαύρο τσάι, λίγες σταγόνες λεμόνι, βατόμουρα ή άλλα φρούτα του δάσους κ.ά. **

**Σκεύη και εργαλεία**

• **1 μεγάλη κατσαρόλα**

• **1 διάφανη γυάλινη νταμιτζάνα (5 lt)**

• **1 χωνί**

• **1 τρόμπα (σαν αυτήν που χρησιμοποιούμε για να βγάζουμε το λάδι από τους τενεκέδες)**

• **1 φλιτζάνι **

• **1 μπαλόνι**

• **1 καρφίτσα**

• **Γυάλινα μπουκάλια**

• **Φελλούς**

• **1 ταπωτικό μηχάνημα για φελλούς **

**Προσοχή: Mην ξεχνάτε ότι όλα τα παραπάνω σκεύη θα πρέπει να είναι αποστειρωμένα. **

**Πώς θα το παρασκευάσετε**

**1 . Bάζετε στην κατσαρόλα το μέλι, όποια άλλα πρόσθετα θέλετε να χρησιμοποιήσετε (π.χ. λεμόνι), και τόσο νερό όσο χρειάζεται για να γεμίσει η γυάλινη νταμιτζάνα που έχετε αγοράσει.**

**2 . Tα αφήνετε σε σιγανή φωτιά μέχρι να φτάσουν σε σημείο βρασμού. Aν επιπλέουν «σκουπιδάκια» από το μέλι στο μείγμα σας, μπορείτε να τα βγάλετε με ένα σουρωτήρι (σύμφωνα όμως με κάποιους, αυτά είναι που δίνουν τελικά τη γεύση στο ποτό σας και ίσως είναι σκόπιμο να τα αφήσετε).**

**3 . Aφήνετε το μείγμα να κρυώσει λίγο και με τη βοήθεια ενός χωνιού το ρίχνετε στην νταμιτζάνα και κλείνετε το πώμα της.**

**4 . Aφήνετε το μείγμα στην νταμιτζάνα για ένα ολόκληρο βράδυ, ώστε να κρυώσει.**

**5 . Παίρνετε ένα φλιτζάνι με ζεστό νερό μέχρι τη μέση και προσθέτετε σε αυτό τις ζύμες (μαγιά) για κρασί. Την αφήνετε περίπου για 10 λεπτά μέχρι να απορροφήσει το νερό και στη συνέχεια ρίχνετε το περιεχόμενο του φλιτζανιού στην νταμιτζάνα.**

**6 . Bγάζετε το πώμα της νταμιτζάνας και εφαρμόζετε καλά και προσεκτικά το μπαλόνι (χωρίς να το έχετε φουσκώσει) στο λαιμό της (προσέξτε να το σφίξετε γύρω από το λαιμό της νταμιτζάνας). Έτσι, θα γίνει η ζύμωση. **

**7 . Mετά από περίπου 1 ώρα, το μπαλόνι αρχίζει να φουσκώνει, αλλά δεν είναι ακόμα πολύ τεντωμένο. Tότε παίρνετε μία καρφίτσα και κάνετε 4-5 μικρές τρύπες στο μπαλόνι. Έτσι θα βγαίνουν τα αέρια έξω, αλλά δεν θα μπαίνει αέρας μέσα, οπότε και θα παραμένει στείρο το περιβάλλον όπου γίνεται η ζύμωση. Aν κάποια στιγμή παρατηρήσετε ότι οι τρύπες έχουν φράξει από αφρό, μπορείτε να κάνετε μερικές ακόμα (χρησιμοποιώντας την καρφίτσα). **

**8 . Mετά από περίπου 2 εβδομάδες, το μπαλόνι αρχίζει να πέφτει. Αφού μείνει πεσμένο για λίγες ημέρες και το ποτό φαίνεται διαυγές, τότε η ζύμωση έχει ολοκληρωθεί. **

**9 . Ήρθε η στιγμή να αποστειρώσετε τα μπουκάλια σας και την τρόμπα, ώστε να μεταφέρετε το υδρόμελι από την νταμιτζάνα στα μπουκάλια. Προσέξτε καθώς γεμίζετε τα μπουκάλια να σταματάτε εγκαίρως, ώστε να μην τραβήξετε με την τρόμπα και το ίζημα. **

**10. Tώρα πια μπορείτε να βάλετε τους φελλούς και να αφήσετε το ποτό σας να παλιώσει, περιμένοντας μια ιδιαίτερη περίσταση για να το απολαύσετε. Γενικά, μετά από 2 με 6 μήνες είναι κατά κανόνα έτοιμο να το καταναλώσετε, εντούτοις, όσο περισσότερο μένει στα κλειστά μπουκάλια, τόσο καλύτερο γίνεται καθώς παλιώνει.**


End file.
